Alfa & Omega
by melancholic town
Summary: La cosa más preciosa de Leon era siempre Emil. La persona más querida de Emil era siempre Leon. Pero las cosas no son para siempre, y tienen que crecer. ¿Sus naturalezas los separarán uno del otro? ¿O los unirá para siempre? Después de todo, los omegas pertenecen a los alfas... es la naturaleza. Omegaverse.
1. Primera vez

**Advertencias:** Hetalia no es mío. _Omegaverse_ (por favor, si no tienes idea de esto, una guía fugaz en internet será más que suficiente. Creo). Contenido destinado a homosexualidad.

 **Inglaterra** : Arthur Kirkland. **Hong Kong** : Leon Kirkland. **Islandia** : Emil _Bondevík_. **Noruega** : Lukas Bondevík.

* * *

 **I**

Los copos de nieve impactaron contra el suelo como dientes de león luego del soplo de una brisa. Era una nevada mañanera bastante delicada, desde vista y oídos cuerdos, pero las calles y las entradas abarrotadas de nieve hicieron lucir el vecindario como un caótico paisaje groenlandés. Posiblemente, la ventisca se había agravado en algún punto de la madrugada. Los árboles desnudos acumularon cellisca en la intersección de las ramas y en los agujeros de los troncos negros, así como los tejados rojos de las casas y también como su precioso jardín de tulipanes y alfalfas que yacía derrotado. Pero esto, sin embargo, no fue una de las mayores preocupaciones de la cabeza de la familia Kirkland a las seis de la mañana.

Arthur Kirkland era un Alfa bastante madrugador y puntual con su horario matutino. En días normales se levantaba a las cuatro y media de la mañana para prepararse a ir a trabajar como profesor de inglés en la universidad; pero en vacaciones se premiaba despertándose una hora después de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Siendo de los primeros ambulantes en el gran hogar, Arthur se ponía a leer el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de té verde preparada por sus manos hábiles y experimentadas, en su larga bata verde y cómoda, saltándose bastantes líneas cuando se habló de política estadounidense.

Pero los gritos y risas que se oyeron afuera fueron alarmantes y más cuando tan solo había amanecido. El Alfa miraba a través de las pesadas persianas beis (recibiendo con fastidio algo de débil luz solar) los niños pequeños sueltos en las calles nevadas con sus abrigos rellenos y sus botas estilizadas con sus personajes de película favoritos. Con horror, Arthur notó que esto solo podía significar una cosa: no había clases en ninguna escuela limítrofe.

El Alfa soltó un suspiro hondo, sintiéndose cansado a tan solo minutos de haberse levantado. Entre los niños que jugaban con la pelota, identificó un niño regordete y rubio sin problemas, que era compañero de la escuela de su hijo. Arthur confirmó aún más agotado que Leon estaría en casa hoy todo el día si ese niño cuya madre que era una loca responsable lo había dejado salir media hora antes del ingreso a la escuela a jugar.

Arthur amaba a Leon, pero los niños eran demasiado irritantes cuando se lo proponían. A pesar de que su hijo fuese relativamente un muchacho tranquilo y obediente (algo que lo hacía feliz), a veces podía deliñarse de estos estándares. Estas fueron las primeras vacaciones que Arthur había comenzado a disfrutar realmente, y había comenzado a valorar lo saludable que era estar solo y sin hacer nada. Simplemente quería extender esas horas solitarias sin esos niños gritones allá afuera y sin su hijo molestándole con ocurrencias extrañas.

El hombre se tensó cuando oyó algunos sonidos detrás suyo.

—¿A dónde vas?

El pequeño lo miró por unos momentos, inmóvil, como si hubiese sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. Leon no era un chico madrugador, en cambio. Pero este día, a diferencia de su padre, estaba bien vestido. Estaba abrigado con una chaqueta ancha y cálida de color café que hacía juego con sus botas y guantes negros, y con su patineta en la mano. Ver al niño más arreglado que cuando se arreglaba para la escuela divirtió al Alfa en secreto.

—Afuera. Hoy no hay clases, papá.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Lo escuché de la radio.—Leon se encogió de hombros, como si estar pegado a escuchar el nombre de tu escuela entre tantos con ansiedad fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.—Voy a jugar afuera.

—...bien. No hagas desastres. Como te pille molestando al niño de los Johansson, Leon Kirkland...

El menor sonrió dulcemente, derritiendo el corazón débil del padre Alfa, sin duda debilitado a la inocencia (fingida) de su niño. El pequeño salió a hurtadillas de la casa, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiese despertar a su madre y que este le pusiera aún más peros. Arthur, por supuesto, estuvo agradecido al respecto. Él tampoco quería lidiar con Yao regañándole por haberlo dejado salir a las seis de la mañana en medio de una nevada.

* * *

Afuera, una oleada de frío recibió a Leon Kirkland de ocho años, pasivamente, por la protección de sus ropas pesadas y gruesas. Los gritos de los niños fueron para él una invitación gloriosa del día a unirse a disfrutar el día entero sin escuela que la tormenta de nieve les había regalado bloqueando las vías y carreteras.

Los niños, al verlo salir, gritaron su nombre con emoción, llamándole con sus manos agitadas a hacer parte del partido de fútbol improvisado en mitad de la calle. Leon sonrió de manera instantánea, y corrió sobre la nieve, dirigiéndose a ellos con total confianza. Su abrigo café apenas tambaleó entre sus pasos rápidos.

—¡Leon! ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?—los niños por lo general se emocionaron cuando el pequeño de rasgos asiáticos se unía a sus juegos. Leon tenía muchas agilidades físicas: siempre fue el más rápido corriendo, el que más alto saltaba, o el que más fuerte podía empujar o lanzar algo. Todo ese tipo de ventajas fueron sustanciales cuando se trataban de juegos que incluían una fragmentación de dos equipos, en los que Leon era una de las piezas clave para ganarle al otro.

—¿Pero están jugando fútbol? No me gusta.—él hizo una mueca. Entre sus manos, él agitó una patineta negra sin ruedas, tratando de mostrarle a los otros niños del vecindario que, sus intereses, eran otros, por lo menos, estas primeras horas del día. — Voy a patinar.

— _¿Puedes patinar?_ —jadeó una niña sorprendida, haciendo una 'o' con sus labios.

—Sí, o sea, es super fácil.—él se encogió de hombros, como quien habla de hacer ángeles de nieve en una montaña.—Estoy viendo si puedo hacer alguna voltereta.

—¡Mejor juega con nosotros!—el niño más relleno frunció el ceño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—¡Es más divertido jugar con amigos que estar solo! Y necesitamos un delantero.

—Pero yo pensé que necesitábamos un defensa—murmuró una niña pelirroja, acariciándose las trenzas con confusión.

—No, tú eres defensa, ¡te lo dije como cinco veces!—bufó harto—Vamos, Leon, juega con nosotros. Solo nos falta uno, por eso el otro equipo siempre nos gana.

—Entonces te daremos uno de nuestro equipo y Leon vendrá con nosotros—un niño, que parecía ser del otro equipo por encontrarse con otro grupo más alejado en posición, gritó sobre la brisa, captando la atención del asiático.

Este estaba comenzando a hartarse. A Leon jamás le había llamado la atención algún deporte con alguna circunferencia incluida que no fuese el _hockey,_ y de ahí en más, prefería hacer otro tipo de cosas más interesantes y divertidas como jugar videojuegos, practicar artes marciales o tratar de hacer alguna voltereta con su no tan reciente adquisición. Él paseó su mirada dorada por el paisaje, buscando alguna víctima desprevenida a la que enredar en este lío de rivalidades. Se halló con otros jugando con bolas de nieve, haciendo ángeles en el suelo, jugando con mascotas, y sin embargo, delante de Leon no había nadie que no estuviese en su propio mundo.

Pero cuando lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia atrás, encontró a otro niño. El pequeño asiático sonrió levemente.

Este estaba sentado sobre las escaleras cortas que conducían a la casa, mientras observaba de manera aburrida y extraña lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si no fuese porque contrastó con los colores oscuros de su hogar desde su posición, Leon bien pudo haberlo confundido con un muñequito de nieve bastante real con ropas lilas y grisáceas encima que algún experto escultor con mucho tiempo libre había creado en tan solo unas horas. Su existencia y aparición en el vecindario fue algo a lo que no le dio muchas vueltas en el momento de lanzar su astuto enunciado:

—¿Y por qué no juegan con él?—señaló al niño con irregular prudencia, haciendo que los otros dirigieran miradas a él curiosas y calculadoras.—Se ve solo y quizá quiera jugar con ustedes.

Todos ellos se miraron entre sí, con inseguridad.

—No lo sé, se ve raro y se la ha pasado ahí todo el día... quizás esté loco.—dijo uno en un murmullo desconfiado y exagerado, y a lo último, hizo el gesto rotando su dedo índice alrededor de su oreja.

—Y se ve flaco. No creo que sepa jugar.

Leon se encogió de hombros. Él miró al niño raro de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que nunca antes lo había visto.

—¡Y vino de la nada!

—Bueno, ví que se estaban mudando como ayer, él y su familia. Pero mis papás me dijeron que no eran de por aquí, que no son americanos. Que son extranjeros. ¡Meh! En realidad no me importa. ¡Sigamos jugando! ¡Nada más se pusieron a hablar porque estamos ganando!

—¡Por tramposos!

El grupo de niños se alejó y reanudaron el juego nuevamente a vista de que no pensaba unirse.

Leon miró al niño extranjero con nueva curiosidad. Así como él, Leon tampoco era americano. Su padre era un refinado hombre inglés que había encontrado más divertido trabajar en otro país, y su _madre_ era un prejuicioso hombre chino al que no le había parecido importar mucho que hubiesen dejado Hong Kong. Los dos se habían adaptado muy bien al nuevo cambio de vida, pero Leon, con tan solo seis años, lo había visto como la cosa más cruel e injusta del mundo. Él amaba a Hong Kong y quería seguir viviendo ahí por mucho, mucho tiempo. Había tenido que abandonar a sus amigos y sus familiares, su antigua escuela y _sus viejas aficiones_.

A pesar de que el inglés de Leon era bastante bueno (cortesía de su padre) se había negado a hablarlo por un tiempo. Arthur tenía que soportar que su hijo les hablara y gritara en cantonés por unos días, y era solo Yao quien pudo entenderlo y tratar de calmarlo. Involucrarse como un niño extranjero en una sociedad distinta mental y físicamente a la suya había sido también algo duro, pero con el pasar del tiempo, él terminó acostumbrándose a la comunidad caótica estadounidense.

Aquella circunstancia siendo vivida por otro chico le causó una no común simpatía instantánea en Leon, un sentimiento de alteridad desconocido e inconsciente. Si bien, habría sido más interesante un compañero chino con el cuál hablar y jugar, Leon no niega que aquella exótica apariencia física es curiosa y atrayente. ¿De dónde sería? No tenía idea que habían personas con cabello blanco en el mundo. Él únicamente supo de los pelirrojos irlandeses a los que sus tíos Ryan y Bryan pertenecían; y el caso furioso de su tío Scott que gruñía cada vez que le decían teñido.

El niño, que parecía ser más menudo que él, le miró con rareza, desconfiado y confuso. Leon pudo ver sus ojos más de cerca. No eran azules. Eran una tonalidad intensa y relajante de un violeta que no había visto nunca, y que le hizo sentir más y más confundido.—Hola. ¿Quién eres?

Este se sonrojó suavemente, sintiendo vergüenza cuando no debería. Él se vio algo tímido a primera impresión. Entrelazó sus dedos, jugando con ellos a apretarlos o a presionar sus nudillos. Todo esto lo hizo con la mirada gacha.—E-Emil...—intentando no entrar en pánico, Emil trató de fluir una conversación lo más natural posible: había llegado el aterrorizante momento de probarse a sí mismo en un lenguaje secundario inutilizado con un nativo a otro nivel.

—¿De dónde eres?

—¿... _Islandia_...? Sí, Islandia.—pero el inglés que salió de sus labios era algo tosco y marchito, como si su lengua se enredara en cosas simples por estar acostumbrada a hacer movimientos más complejos. El asiático no se rió de esto. Él se acordó lo duro que había sido que los demás niños de la clase se burlaran de su acento y sus pronunciaciones torpes.

—Oye, ¿por qué tienes el pelo así?

Emil alzó una ceja, esta vez, como más valiente y menos pudoroso.—¿Cómo así?

—Blanco, como si fueras... ¿un anciano?

—Porque sí.—hizo un puchero, encogiéndose más en su puesto. A Emil ese niño le había desagradado: solo se le había acercado a hablarle para reírse de su cabello.—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Me llamo Leon. ¿Por qué no estás jugando?—preguntó, _curioso._ Emil en sí le causaba eso. Era un niño extraño que había aparecido de la nada en el vecindario. Leon no creía en fantasmas, pero Emil siendo así de pálido, flacucho, rubio y con esos ojos raros podía cambiar de opinión.

—Porque no. Se ven bruscos. Y me miran mal.

—No te miran mal, te miran raro, porque eres raro. ¿No te gusta jugar?

—No. No juego sus juegos.

—¿No sabes jugar fútbol?

—No.—Emil a este punto estaba más aliviado cuando sintió el vocabulario más suelto.

— _Cool,_ a mí tampoco. O sea, me aburre. Los uniformes son feos, ¿y el _hockey?_ El hockey es divertido. Ví como unos jugadores se caían—Leon rió suavemente, y Emil lo miró confuso y permanente.

—Mi... mi _hermano mayor_ juega... Él... él practicó en... en... ¡Noruega!—gritó la última parte que casi se le escapaba. Leon dejó escapar una risa divertida ante la vehemencia de aquel que estaba comenzando a ansíar reclamar como su amigo.—¿Por qué ríes?

—Porque eres gracioso.—de forma volátil, Leon cambió su tono a uno más demandante de repente—Oye, juguemos.—dijo con un nuevo interés—Ya no quiero jugar con la patineta.—el niño soltó su preciosa tabla oscura, acomodándola a un lado de la propiedad.

Emil agachó la mirada de nuevo, tímido. No se sentía lo suficiente bien como para jugar. Emil había entrado en cierta fase conflictiva con sus padres desde que habían tomado la decisión de mudarse a los Estados Unidos. Aún sentía rencor de que sus padres no le hayan hecho en mínima caso a sus rabietas y lloriqueos, y la solución más atractiva que encontraba era permanecer desgraciado hasta que ellos reconsideraran su elección o, por lo menos, el orgulloso de su padre se disculpara con él. Eso le haría sentir menos furioso.

Por eso, Emil había preferido ignorarlos mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de su nueva casa. Pero la nueva perspectiva fue volviéndose más desoladora cuando ninguno de sus padres atendió su humor. Él vio los niños jugando en grupos animados, divirtiéndose genuinamente, hablando y gritando en un acento precioso y estético. Era una comunidad impenetrable que hizo que el pequeño islandés, de tan solo ocho años, entrase en pánico. Él no estaba preparado para esto. Él no iba y no podía a encajar en otro mundo que no fuese con sus amigos, su escuela, sus abuelos y la granja en Islandia; o la bonita casa de campo y el instituto en Noruega.

Emil estaba deprimido, y susurró un decaído _"no"_ que dejó a Leon con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Él _quería_ jugar, quería divertirse con Emil, el niño islandés de cabello y ojos salvajes.

Así que Leon, en toda su terquedad e impulsividad despreocupada y bromista, armó entre sus dedos una bola de nieve del tamaño de su mano. Emil tenía aún la mirada gacha como para darse cuenta, y fue demasiado tarde cuando la bola se impactó contra su cabellera pálida y brillante. La nieve se perdió entre sus hebras blancas, y no se notó mucha diferencia de color, pero Emil, por su lado, no podría ignorar el corrientazo dolorosamente frío que golpeó su cabeza desnuda.

El pequeño se estremeció y lanzó un chillido. Su rostro se enrojeció rápidamente, y sus ojos brillaron rabiosos y berrinchudos.—¿¡Qué te pasa!?—el inglés sonó aún más grueso y norteño. Todo esto en conjunto fue demasiado para Leon, que se agarró el estómago, soltando una carcajada abrumada de diversión y sorna.—¡Me pegaste!

—¡Esa era la idea!—logró entre risas.

Leon se echó a correr cuando Emil cargó sus manos con bolas de nieve apunto de golpearlo. Corrieron alrededor de la casa, con los gritos enojados en islandés y las indetenibles risas del asiático, y se olvidaron de todo. Que los otros niños los estaban viendo como si Emil hubiese vuelto loco a Leon y casi indignados de que se había puesto a jugar con el niño nuevo en vez de ellos, que los perros siberianos habían comenzado a ladrar y chillar exasperados. El enojo desesperado del pequeño Emil y su miedo a relacionarse con los demás. De la patineta abandonada de Leon a un lado de las escaleras y enfrente del jardín muerto.

De repente, Emil logró alcanzar a Leon. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una risita infantil y alegre afloró de sus fríos labios, entreabriéndose esporádicamente para agarrar bocanadas de aire frío de sus sofocados pulmones. Él sintió una oleada de satisfacción/orgullo cuando del rostro de aquel asiático destelló una emoción diferente a la sorna y la tranquilidad. Parecía enojado, pero al mismo tiempo, un deje de alegría rondó a su alrededor.—¡Te lo mereces!

Leon le sacó la lengua, como despreciándole.—Igual casi ni me atrapaste.

De repente, la escena es subyugada por la salida de un joven mayor que ellos. Leon lo miró curioso, así como Emil, que le regaló una sonrisa genuina. Era un chico bastante bonito. Su cabello tenía una tonalidad rubia mucho más clara que la del padre de Leon, su tez era más pálida, pero sus ojos fueron misteriosos, como él mismo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada peculiar y enigmática al niño asiático que estaba jugando con su hermano pequeño.

Leon se sintió algo nervioso. Aquel joven era raro, y la forma en que lo analizaba, era calculadora.

Las primeras palabras de Lukas Bondevík, Leon, las recordaría como un comienzo fortuito y lejano.—Por fin te reíste.—parecía, bien, algo molesto, pero Leon no podría saberlo, Lukas era demasiado monótono, así que jamás adivinaría que a Lukas le hubiera gustado ser el que hubiese hecho salir de aquel trance melancólico a su hermanito.—Mamá está haciendo panecillos.—frunció el ceño. Emil se levantó, contento, con el hambre resonando en su estómago luego de aquella carrera. Leon hizo un leve puchero, viendo cómo el niño se adentraba a su casa y le dejaba solo. Pero Lukas intervino, nuevamente, después de unos segundos en que permaneció en silencio y pensando.—... _Pasa, tú._

Fue insólito cómo dos cuerpos tan diferentes como Leon Kirkland y Emil Bondevík habían congeniado tan instantáneamente, como una chispa que se prende entre la pólvora encendida después de un chasquido de fuego. El Sr. y la Sra. Bondevík habían estado más que sorprendidos de que _su pequeña paria social_ hubiese encontrado ya su primer amigo, y bien, Leon y Emil se hicieron tan inseparables de una manera indispensable.

Días después de la mudanza a América, Emil no había dejado solo a Leon la mayor parte del tiempo, y Leon no se quejó de ello. Él le enseñó a su _nuevo amigo_ a patinar sobre las peligrosas lomas de nieve. También lo llevó a su casa y le mostró la pequeña isla del tesoro que era la caja de videojuegos de aventura que su padre le había regalado, y le enseñó la buena comida china que su madre hacía.

—Nuestros hijos se han hecho bastante cercanos.—comentó la señora Bondevík, riéndose encantadoramente por la vista del asiático menor persiguiendo al niño islandés. Yao, a su lado, rió tímido, asombrado. El cómo su hijo se había vuelto tan cercano a un desconocido en cuestión de días, le había hecho preguntarse qué tenía Emil que interesaba a Leon. De igual forma, Emil era la cosita más linda que hubiera visto.

Arthur y Eírik se miraron entre ellos con extrañeza. Yao le dio un codazo, y amablemente, le preguntó a la única mujer si le gustaría probar sus _exquisitos dumplings._

Emil miró agitado a su mejor amigo.—¡Leon! ¡Espera! Ya me cansé...—él respiró profundamente, tomando bocanadas de aire. El niño asiático lo miró por unos momentos. Sus mejillas también estaban rojas, como las del nórdico, y por su nuca corría un sudor frío de las actividades físicas.

Con Emil, tirado en el suelo, su nuevo amigo, que entre jadeos reía divertido, Leon de repente habló con seguridad.—También me llamo Li Xiao.

Emil lo miró confundido.—¿Eh?

—Soy de Hong Kong, y allá me decían _'Li Xiao'._ —él se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar como si no fuese la gran cosa, pero de repente, un sonrojo algo más fuerte hormigueó en sus mejillas acaloradas. Él quería, como una necesidad extraña, que Emil supiera. Le importaba. No podía entenderlo, quizá fue un impulso de confianza.

— _¿Li Xiao?_ —la pronunciación fue temblorosa y lenta. Pero a Leon le gustó de todas formas, y su sonrisita lo delató por completo.—Es largo... ¿qué tal, _Li?_

El asiático boqueó. Su nombre, acortado, sonó extraño y ajeno, pero era como si la voz que lo pronunciaba, la de Emil, lo trajera de vuelta a una realidad donde era más tangible y cercano. Li sonó bonito. A Li le gustó, y a Emil también.

—Nadie me había llamado así antes.—infló las mejillas, fingiendo recordar.

—Bien, entonces solo yo te llamaré así.—sonrió emocionado. Era como mantener un secreto: su primer secreto con Leon. Sus padres no lo sabrían, ni su querido hermano mayor, ni los padres de Leon. _Li_ le pertenecía.

Una mueca gatuna apareció en el rostro del asiático antes de que impactara una bola de nieve en el nórdico.—¡Oye! ¡No es justo!

Leon se alejó entre risas, como siempre, corriendo más rápido de lo que el débil islandés podría. Unas mariposas nerviosas aletearon en su estómago, como si hubiera logrado algo exótico, y de lo que sentirse feliz. El cambio había terminado también alegrando a Emil, y salió atrás del asiático, como normalmente se basaban esos días en tratar de alcanzarlo y darle su merecido.

Pero hubo un día que podría haberse confundido por cualquier otro.

Nuevamente, Leon y Emil estaban fuera. Las calles estuvieron más limpias y menos húmedas. No faltaba mucho para que el invierno culminara, por lo que los niños salían más seguido para disfrutar los últimos rastros navideños.

Un grupo de críos jugaba por su lado en la carretera bloqueada. Ellos por su lado jugaban a atraparse y corrían en manada de un solo niño que podía hacerlos perder en el momento en tocara a otro. Sus risas fueron ruidosas y los chillidos de ánimo y pánico molestaron al islandés que no podía simplemente prestar atención a lo que su amigo intentaba explicarle sobre su patineta.

—¿Vamos adentro?

—Pero quiero mostrarte algo.

Emil suspiró, mientras veía a su amigo intentar hacer una vuelta con su andante patineta negra. Personalmente, él creía que Leon era mejor patinando sobre la nieve que haciéndolo sobre otro tipo de sólidos rígidos. Pero él nunca se rindió, y secretamente, Emil admiró su perseverancia para las cosas, de tal forma que si a veces no fuera tan necio y desobediente, Emil, ya lo estaría siguiendo como un extraño modelo. Pero como aquello no pasaría, Lukas seguía siendo el pilar más brillante de sus ojos.

En un movimiento, la patineta de Leon rueda rápidamente sobre el andén y desaparece por la carretera. Afortunadamente, el niño está ileso, en una maniobra sorprendente donde ha terminado de pie. Pero el hecho de haber fallado por tercera vez saca un bufido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, de más aún, que Emil era quien lo estaba viendo equivocarse.

El nórdico se levanta, detrás de la patineta para traérsela nuevamente. Era mejor no hacer rabiar a su amigo cuando estaba estresado, él mismo había visto lo fastidioso que podría ponerse. Entonces Emil, cruzando la amplia calle, ignora que hay niños corriendo a su alrededor como una jauría de locos, y cuando uno de ellos, de contextura gruesa contra su menudo y flaco cuerpo, corre hacia atrás escapando de otro, es demasiado tarde cuando es empujado y su rodilla recibe el impacto contra el concreto frío y áspero.

Cuando Arthur había salido curioso y alertado por aquel chillido fémino y adolorido, el susto de ver a _su mocoso_ involucrado le hizo soltar un jadeo sordo. Captó al pequeño Emil llorando en mitad de la calle, con la cara enrojecida y tomando bocanadas esporádicas de aire entre hipidos cortos. Al lado suyo, estaba de nuevo ese muchachito rubio y regordete, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada avergonzada. Parecía haber hecho algo malo, pero sin quererlo. Y por supuesto, Leon estaba allí, arrodillado ante el niño islandés, mirando encolerizado al niño más alto que él.

El Alfa no dudó mucho en acercarse, nervioso, imaginando cómo aquello podía ser peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Leon? ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Arthur capta la primera mirada de su hijo. Valerosa, fulgor en aquellos ojos dorados, aplastados por el fruncido de sus cejas gruesas en señal de apatía y ofensa. Leon se abrazó receloso al cuerpo tembloroso de la criatura nórdica, como si lo estuviese _protegiendo_ de él, del otro niño, y al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese intentando consolarlo con su calor y su esencia. Emil se abrazó tímidamente a él, hundiendo su rostro empañado de lágrimas enormes en su abrigo.

Para Arthur, lo más sorprendente no había sido que Emil mismo, con una de sus rodillas enrojecidas y golpeadas hubiese encontrado algo de calma entre los brazos de su amigo, sino más bien, Leon, _su hijo_ , con ansias de protegerle de su alrededor, naciéndole del corazón como una prioridad necesaria, e incluso, en el proceso, llegándole a retar con la mirada como si _su padre_ pudiese pasar como una amenaza cuando se trataba de Emil.

Cuando el otro niño intenta explicarle al adulto que esto solo ha sido un error suyo y que no había notado que Emil estaba en el mismo lugar cuando corría de espaldas; cuando la madre de la que el nórdico era una réplica casi exacta y pregunta asustada por qué su pequeño estaba herido, Arthur suspira asombrado, como si de repente estuviera devuelta de un mundo alterno, de una sintonía distinta, donde le costaba captar la de los demás.

Él trata de no darle vueltas, porque Leon aún es muy pequeño, pero la pequeña incertidumbre orgullosa de la naturaleza de su hijo se hace presente en él por un tiempo. Leon, sin duda, _iba a ser un alfa._

* * *

Me disculpo por algún error ortográfico. Gracias por leer, si es que esta historia algún día será leída. Igual seguiré actualizando. Amo a estos dos.


	2. ¿Disparidades?

**Corea del Sur:** Im Yong Soo. **Corea del Norte:** Hyung (propiamente). **Dinamarca:** Mathias Køhler.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Emil cumplió los diez años, él había esperado un día maravilloso, como los que a él le gustaban. Un día levemente soleado que lo despertara de forma gentil sobre sus sábanas; los panqueques calientes pringados de un oloroso bloque de mantequilla derritiéndose segundo a segundo, seguido de un postre islandés a base de regaliz que amaba con su alma; y un cálido abrazo de su padre y esos dulces besos de su hermano mayor que eran únicamente para él. Por supuesto, dos importantes cosas que no podían faltar: pastel de chocolate y numerosos regalos.

El regalo que más le gustó fue el de su padre. Un adorable frailecillo de felpa que el pequeño islandés no soltó de sus brazos en ningún momento, como un pequeño ser que de ahora en adelante tenía que proteger y cuidar.—Le pondré Mr. Puffin—mencionó, sonriendo, pasando sus dedos por el plumaje improvisado de aquel peluche que se convertiría en el mejor amigo inanimado de su vida.

Pero para Emil, había una cosa más, algo que también esperó que calma fingida. Aquello no podía ser otra que la visita de Leon y sus padres a casa que, con el pasar del tiempo, se habían vuelto dos familias bastante cercanas. Era el segundo cumpleaños que pasaría al lado de su mejor amigo, y Emil, secretamente, estaba ansioso por saber qué le diría, qué le regalaría y qué jugarían en ese día especial esta vez. La vez pasada, le había regalado un interesante cómic de superhéroes que a veces releía. Leon se había vuelto un personaje invaluable en su vida, importante, a pesar de que no era muy consciente de qué tan agradable era su compañía.

Pero el sueño extenso del niño se rompió como la nota fallida de un piano en el clímax de su canción. Habían venido, todos. El señor Arthur saludó cortésmente, revolviéndole el pelo a Lukas en broma. El señor Yao sonrió amablemente y le entregó una pequeña bolsita al niño quien decidió abrirla después. Emil recibió su 'feliz cumpleaños'. Los adultos entre ellos se saludaron, y tomaron el té en la sala mientras hablaban cosas de adultos que no le importaban.

Emil le sonrió genuino a su amigo.—Li, te estaba esperando... quiero mostrarte algo: ¡el regalo de mi papá!

Sin embargo, Leon seguía con la mirada gacha, nervioso, triste, desamparado. Se mordía los labios, como si no supiera qué decir o cómo actuar. Como si estuviese guardándose algo y temiera decirlo en voz alta. Emil comenzó a preocuparse de ese silencio extenso e incómodo impropio de un Leon inmóvil y nostálgico.

—¿Estás... bien?

El otro negó. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, ya no apretados, decididos a ser más sueltos.—No... Emil, tengo que contarte algo...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nos vamos a mudar de aquí...—los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos. Algo dentro de él se removió dolorosamente, pero no entendía qué era, porque el niño aún no asimilaba por completo sus palabras.—Mañana nos vamos. Yo quería decírtelo hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo... lo siento, Emi.

Él boqueó.—¿T-Te vas? Pero... pero entonces no podremos seguir jugando... y... Leon... no...

El asiático le abrazó fuertemente, y Emil no hizo otra cosa más que aguantarse las lágrimas. Se sentía mal de que Leon estuviese ahí, consolándole, como si Emil fuese el que cambiaría de entorno, de personas, de vida. Pero es que el que su mejor amigo se fuera provocó una estampida en su estómago. Hace tan solo unos días había estado en su habitación jugando videojuegos con él, pero mañana, no habría nadie en aquella casa retro que se había vuelto parte de su vida junto aquella familia sino-británica y aquel niño indispensable en su vida.

Leon se iría.

—Oh, Leon, ¿le contaste?—Arthur suspiró tristemente cuando vio a los menores abrazándose. No se mudarían tan lejos, pero él sabía que sería un gran impacto el no tener a tu amigo a la misma cercanía.—Lo siento mucho, Emil. No queríamos arruinar tu cumpleaños, pero aún puedes ir a visitarnos, ¿cierto? Leon y tú aún son amigos.

Emil miró con ojos llorosos al Alfa rubio que trataba de consolarle. Él asintió, sin decir aún palabra alguna, mientras se miraba los pies. No quería mirar ni decir nada. Su voz saldría rota y se pondría a hiperventilar de solo hablar.

Leon lo tomó de la mano y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Emil aún intentaba desaparecer las lágrimas, trataba de recomponerse y formular el 'te prometo que iré a visitarte, Li' que seguía atorado en el dolor de su garganta.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¡N-No!—chilló repentinamente. No permitiría que pensara eso de él.—E-Es solo que me duele... tú eres mi único amigo...

—Pero aún seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?—dijo en un susurro asustadizo, viéndose preocupado y triste.

—Sí... somos amigos... es solo que no podremos vernos seguido... Li, ¿me visitarás?

Leon cambió su expresión a una sonriente y brillante. Él luchó contra el dolor y el amago de contraer su rostro. Emil aún quería seguir estando con él, a pesar de que no serían tan unidos como antes.—Sí, pero tú me debes visitar a mí también—rió dulce, abrazando a su amigo de nuevo.

Ni Leon ni Emil dejarían que su amistad se ahogara en el fondo del océano. Después de todo, se querían, y ese era el motor necesario.

En ese día que oscurecía, el señor Eírik encontró a los dos niños arropados entre sábanas, durmiendo plácidamente abrazados con el pequeño pájaro de peluche que le había regalado entre ellos. El pequeño Leon abrazaba a su hijo suavemente, mientras Emil se aferraba a su presencia que disminuiría en su vida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con calma, quizá con ciertas lágrimas secas, pero la oscuridad de la habitación le imposibilitó saberlo siquiera. En aquella cercanía, ambos se relajaron con sus respiraciones pausadas y pacíficas.

El Alfa noruego suspiró con suavidad. Él se preguntó interiormente si dejar que su hijo durmiera con aquel niño estaba bien, pero viendo lo desamparado que se había colocado, sonrió simplemente y los dejó ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Para suerte de ambos, iban a la misma escuela, por lo que Emil y Leon aún seguían viéndose seguido. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que las cosas no serían las mismas, y realmente no lo fueron. La lejanía de sus hogares había disminuido las veces que se veían (muchas veces al día). Las primeras semanas Emil, por ser un niño, tenía que pedirle a su padre que le llevara a visitar a Leon y estaban las ocasiones cuando Leon venía en compañía de su padre o su madre. La naturalidad con la que sus juegos fluían era la misma, sin embargo,a diferencia de antes, sentían que el tiempo era limitado y precioso y que avanzaba con demasiada rapidez.—¡Li!

Emil corrió hacia la silueta de su amigo al momento de divisarla en la cafetería. Leon volteó curioso, y alzó una mano y sonriendo, para que su amigo se acercara.

Este se detuvo a su lado.—¿M...me guardaste asiento?—dijo entre bocanadas de aire. Para su edad, Emil era demasiado débil para actividades físicas; el caso contrario a Leon, quien a pesar de que disfrutaba la comodidad, también le agradaba divertirse en sus clases de defensa personal, y daba todo de sí hasta sudar y quedar con las mejillas rojas.

Leon asintió.—Sí, obvio. Oye... te tengo que presentar a alguien.

El islandés parpadeó genuino, y un poquito sorprendido.—¿A quién?

—Bueno, esperemos que llegue, está comprándome la merienda.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú por ella?—frunció el ceño—¿Acaso eres un matón?

—¡No soy un matón! Solo le pedí el favor... sin decir por favor.

El islandés rodó los ojos. Él sacó su merienda de su pequeña lonchera: esta vez era yogurt con un panecillo de mantequilla. Emil sonrió suavemente.—Leon, ¿tú crees que a Lukas le de vergüenza que mamá le de merienda?

El asiático encaró una ceja.—¿Y por qué?

—Un amigo suyo se estaba riendo de él.—hizo un puchero—Bueno, como está en bachillerato... da igual. Él me cae mal...—infló una mejilla—Cree que puede robarse la atención de mi hermano, como si fuera su hermano.

—¿Estás celoso...?—rió burlón—¡Vaya! ¡Qué posesivo eres!

Emil infló las mejillas.—¡Cállate! Lo entenderías si tuvieras hermanos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo?—le sacó la lengua.

—Pues porque nunca lo he visto, ¿o sí? ¿Tienes amigos imaginarios, Li?

Él le sacó la lengua.—Puede estar viviendo en Hong Kong, ¿o no?

Emil abrió los ojos sorprendido. Él no había evaluado esa opción. Después de todo, Leon era de Hong Kong, así que no era descabellado que tuviera familiares allí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el señor Arthur y Yao lo habrían dejado viviendo allá sin ellos? Era la cosa más cruel que había escuchado que un padre le podría hacer a sus hijos. Formándose una historia dramática y alertante, Leon intervino antes de que Emil arruinase más en su cabeza la fama de sus padres:

—Calma, solo era broma, ¿enserio ibas a creértelo? ¡Eres taaan ingenuo!

—...Obvio no me lo creí—murmuró, con una mirada resentida que decía todo lo contrario.—Solo pensaba que eres tonto.

Su compañero asiático rió divertido, y le dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice y pulgar a su mejilla enrojecida. Emil profirió un quejumbroso "¡auch!" que habría desencadenado un par de reclamos sino fuese por la repentina intervención de una voz desconocida, escandalosa y eufórica que se hizo notar entre el bullicio diario de la cafetería, y que peor aún, parecía estar dirigida a su zona:

—¡Leon! ¡Hey! ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías ido y me habías dejado con todo esto!

Un niño con una bandeja llena de comida chatarra se sentó al lado de Leon, y Emil lo analizó curioso y receloso. La longitud fina y salvaje de sus ojos oscuros fue el impacto físico suficiente para notar que este nuevo chico, así como Leon, era asiático. Pero no eran en lo absoluto similares, desafiando los estereotipos racistas de la gente: su cabello era oscuro, como la noche, casualmente desordenado, con un extraño y respingado rizo que se agitaba por sus movimientos naturales; su tez era pálida, pero jamás tan enfermiza como la de Emil se veía y que siempre rozaba otros límites; la sonrisa de su rostro era inmensa y radiante, posiblemente, imborrable.

Estos dos chicos delante del pequeño islandés se veían como dos polos infinito opuestos, y aún así, la etiqueta oriental fue lo necesario para pasar eso por alto.

Leon suspiró con hambre, mirando con atención las comidas que su nuevo amigo había traído para ambos a petición suya. Tomó unas papas, y el sonido al abrirlas sobrevivió al bullicio alrededor.

Yong Soo frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que había un niño fantasma con ellos.—¿Quién es...?

—Emil, este es Yong Soo.—Leon interrumpió la pregunta del recién llegado, mirando siempre a su amigo amablemente. La forma en que Leon decidió presentarlo a él a Yong Soo en vez de hacerlo al revés tomaría un significado al que futuramente se aferraría, pero en ese momento, Emil comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo. No era bueno socializando, por lo que nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Esta situación se mostró nueva para él.

El nórdico apretó los labios.—H-Hola...

—Wow, ¿por qué tu pelo es así? ¿Es un tipo de enfermedad?

—Porque sí...—exhaló tímido, agachando la mirada. La primera impresión en torno al carismático Yong Soo fue la misma que como cuando conoció a Leon en mitad de la delicada nevada del año pasado: un chico atrevido y confianzudo que creía que su cabello era realmente un tema cómodo que podía involucrarse en una pregunta; Emil tenía ciertos problemas de seguridad por su pelo. El tono de su voz era alto y habló de manera asertiva. Por alguna razón, pensó en el tedioso amigo de su hermano mayor; aquel molesto danés de catorce años que se burló de sus meriendas y gritaba a tan solo dos metros de lejanía. Quizá, por esa impresión, Emil sintió una punzada de disgusto contra aquel chico que, aunque sabido inocente, no trató de evitarlo.

—Yong Soo, este es Emil. Bien, ya se conocieron. Empecemos a comer, tengo hambre.—el niño metió sus papas a su boca, mientras ignoraba el cómo los otros dos se miraban extrañados. Leon obviamente los presentaría mejor, pero no podría hacerlo con su estómago vacío. Yong Soo, a su lado, se encogió de hombros restándole interés al asunto, y se centró en devorar su sándwich de pavo y contarle al otro asiático cómo había llegado al nivel dieciséis de un videojuego en una sola noche, para el enojo celoso de Leon, quien solo atinó a llamarle "mentiroso" con desprecio.

Emil miró su yogurt como si fuese la cosa más cautivadora del mundo. A pesar de que pareciera como si estuviera cavilando en su propio océano, él escuchaba todo lo que los dos amigos decían, desde los enunciados largos de Yong Soo hasta las respuestas monótonas y burlonas de Leon. No era difícil entender la situación tan rara en la que se encontraba, pero el repentino cambio de estar él, hablando con ánimos con su mejor amigo, a pasar a estar callado y convirtiéndose en espectador, era una volátil sorpresa patosa.

¿Por qué Leon era tan cercano a ese niño tan escandaloso? ¿Y cuándo se había acercado a él? Ante esta situación desconocida para Emil (quien sabía todo, todo de Leon), sintió que su mejor amigo se estaba escurriendo entre sus dedos como arena de la playa. Una sensación desagradable suprimió tomando su yogurt y mirando por la ventana, como si un día furiosamente soleado fuera lindo. Leon era su único amigo; y Emil era el mejor amigo de Leon. Ver cómo otro niño que no fuese él distrajera su atención así como Mathias Køhler lo hacía con su preciado hermano mayor removió instantáneamente su estómago.

O a lo mejor, solo se estaba volviendo ridículamente paranoico.

—Emil, ¿sabes donde vivo?—dijo Leon, después de un largo sorbo a su soda. Emil, tragándose el "obvio", asintió varias veces.—Bueno, Yong Soo vive justo al lado, pero no le di importancia hasta que lo encontré en mis clases de artes marciales. Me estaba acosando así que le dejé que fuera mi amigo. Y aquí estamos.—terminó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara. Yong Soo no se quejó ante su relato. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él estaba interesado en hacer amigos, y que ese niño se mudara al lado suyo y que se lo encontrara en sus clases era un aviso del destino que no desaprovechó.

Emil abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sintió algo de desesperación temblando sus pies, sin embargo, él mantuvo la calma.—Oh... tiene sentido.

—¿Te incomoda?—entrecerró los ojos, receloso. No amenazándolo para que aceptara a Yong Soo, más bien, el pequeño Kirkland sabía lo tímido que su amigo podía ser con los extraños, y no quería ponerlo en una situación donde siempre se sintiera perturbado o pesado. Se frustraría de que pasara algo así.—Si Yong Soo no te agrada, cosa que, o sea, no te puedo culpar, lo echo.—asintió varias veces.

—¡H-Hey! ¿¡Leon, es en...-!?

—¡No! Es solo que... no sé qué decir... lo siento, Yong Soo.

El chico asiático respiró hondo, aliviado al confirmar que no iban a correrlo de ese lugar, a pesar de lo que Leon iba a hacer, era simplemente partir el tiempo entre él y su otro amigo. Sonrió amigable al nórdico.—No, no importa, Leon siempre es así de agresivo.—le sacó la lengua—Eres muy bueno para estar con él, ¿qué haces aquí, Em?

Un tic nervioso atacó a Leon.—¿Cómo te atreves? Solo yo puedo decirle Em.—defendió en vez del hecho de que el niño le estaba llamando salvaje.

—Yo... siempre lo he conocido. Simplemente estoy aquí.—bajó la mirada de nuevo. Él miró a su alrededor como si eso fuese a hacer el timbre sonar.

Yong Soo sonrió, y el resto del descanso, devolvió su atención al centro de aquel nuevo grupo formado: Leon Kirkland. La naturalidad y fluidez de sus conversaciones captó la tenida atención del niño islandés, quien todo el tiempo se mantuvo dándole sorbos pequeños a su yogurt para extender su silencio y tener la suficiente provisión desapercibida para hacerlo. Hablaron de temas que él mismo hablaba con Leon cuando estaban juntos, como los últimos videojuegos lanzados, pero la mayoría de aquella cháchara se alejó de la comprensión del pequeño. Temas de artes marciales, términos chinos, películas asiáticas, cantantes coreanos y las ansias de peligro que se denotaron en sus voces. Emil asimiló la nueva información como si la entendiera, pero sinceramente, él no sabía cuál era la diferencia entre kung-fu y taekwondo, y en realidad, no podía importarle menos.

Apretó fuertemente los dedos de sus pies. ¿Por qué hablaban tanto? ¿Y, por qué se oían como compañeros que se conocían de toda la vida? Y sin embargo, él nunca lo supo. Era como si ambos hubiesen encajado a la perfección aún con sus personalidades opuestas por fuerzas desconocidas, algo que Emil aún estaba lejos de comprender, y lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

A la vuelta de sus clases, Yong Soo tuvo que entrar a una distinta, despidiéndose con quejidos.

—Yo... no sabía que tenías más amigos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—la mirada de Emil permaneció gacha y recogida.

Leon paró. El niño de diez años lo miró por unos momentos. Los otros estudiantes comenzaron a esquivarlos y algunos les dirigieron una mirada de fastidio.—No lo sé. Creo que no quería hacerlo. Pero ya lo hice. ¿Yong Soo no te agrada?

—No es que no me agrade. Es solo que... es solo que... ¡es extraño! Yo solo te tengo a ti...

—Emil, tú sabes que tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cierto?—rió genuinamente. El nórdico enrojeció suavemente, y con el ceño fruncido, cruzó sus brazos.—Como si Yong Soo fuese mejor que tú. Es un tonto. Cree que sabe de artes marciales, pero justo ayer lo tiré al piso un minuto más tarde.—Emil comenzó a reírse con diversión, sintiendo, de repente, menos pesadumbre. Leon se unió a su carcajada, y luego, una sonrisa honesta se posó en sus labios.

* * *

Emil frunció el ceño.

—Y entonces Berwald me dijo que no lo hiciera, como siempre, intentando dañar el momento con sus constantes ganas de quedar como chico bueno delante mamá y papá...-

—O sentido común.

—Y entré, ¡te digo! Entré, y no fue la gran cosa, me esperaba algo más peligroso. Debiste haber visto la cara de mis padres, ¡se estaban enloqueciendo! Y no era para tanto, Dios, solo era la maldita jaula de los linces. Son como gatos, pero más pequeños, ¿entiendes? Nada de qué temer. Nene, he tratado con bestias más feroces en el baño.

Los finos y rosados labios de Lukas se apretaron con disgusto. Sus grandes ojos azules como las profundidades del mar miraron hacia el frente, cerciorándose por milésima vez si su padre aún no había llegado a recogerlos a la escuela. Pero no tenía sentido. Porque Mathias Køhler iría con ellos en el auto, como cada día de la escuela, y tendría que seguir oyéndolo hablar sobre sus historias heróicas en el zoológico, o como Lukas lo clasificaría, otra ridícula aventura de un danés que a tan corta edad ya había perdido el juicio.

La familia se había mudado hace un año en un vecindario bastante cercano al hogar de los Bondevík. Lukas, por supuesto, ignoraba este hecho. Él conoció a Mathias a comienzos del ciclo escolar del año pasado, cuando por error había murmurado una grosería en noruego al ver la cantidad de estudiantes con los que estaría compartiendo clase. Principalmente porque no era bueno existiendo en un lugar con muchas personas; personas cansinas, ruidosas, "graciosas", niños "cools". Lukas no era tímido, a él le gustaba estar solo.

Pero aquel niño nuevo de cabellos enloquecidos le había tomado por los hombros, acercándose, casi tocando su nariz con la suya, como si fuesen viejos amigos que se habían vuelto encontrar después de cincuenta años de guerra.—¡Oh, estupendo! ¡Eres noruego! ¡Sé mi mejor amigo!—exclamó en un danés que entendió, con esa voz estruendosa, llamando la atención de los demás; confundiendo al niño noruego quien lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

Lukas no sabía cómo había terminado accediendo a ir a su casa, pero la familia de Mathias era tranquilizante. Su padre era un Alfa con una apariencia de modelo, y su madre era una agradable Beta que se veía feliz de que su hijo estuviese haciendo amigos. Solo físicamente eran parecidos a su hijo.

—Ya cállate, Mathias. No me dejas ver si mi padre llega.—murmuró, con ahora la vista pegada a su libro número cuatro de Dostoievski, que avanzaba a duras penas.

—¡Vamos, Lukas! Deja de leer ese libro. Tengo cosas más interesantes que contar que ese ruso comunista que lees.

—No, no las tienes. Eres tan molesto...

Emil dejó salir un suspiro. Se rascó ansioso su mejilla siempre enrojecida, y miró a todos lados esperando a que su padre apareciera en su automóvil negro. Entonces él cruzó sus manos y miró sus zapatos. Lukas siempre detestó la efusividad de Mathias, pero Emil estaba seguro que su hermano había comenzado a ser más abierto a la gente desde que los dos se habían hecho amigos. Y sin embargo, sintió algo de celos. En esos momentos, Emil temía que su hermano mayor se olvidase de él por el foco absorbente que se estaba volviendo aquel extraño muchacho danés.

De pronto, recordó al suceso con Yong Soo y Leon. Tan cercanos. Vivían en el mismo vecindario, tenían los mismos gustos, iban a las mismas clases, y Leon, se fue mostrando más veleidoso que antes cuando se hizo amigo de él, como si hubiese algo en Yong Soo tan fuerte y llamativo capaz de moldear al inmoldeable. Como si Yong Soo fuese más modelo, más divertido e interesante que Emil. El que Leon pudiera hacer más amigos aún seguía presionándole. ¿Quizá era Emil el que estaba equivocado? ¿Era él el único raro que debería tener más amigos a esta edad? Sin embargo, eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Apretando los labios de pudor, jaló la chaqueta del uniforme de su hermano, y murmuró tímido una pregunta que lo había estado carcomiendo desde el descanso:

—Hermano... ¿tú crees que Leon se olvide de mí?

Lukas, de inmediato, levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención al menor. Mathias, al verse abandonado, siguió alardeando de su viaje con otros estudiantes. Pero Lukas no le prestó atención a eso.—No. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que él está haciendo más amigos... tal vez encuentre a alguien más genial que yo...

—...—el rubio lo miró, inamovible—No veo por qué haría eso. Leon puede hacer más amigos, pero no te dejaría atrás, ¿o sí?

—No lo sé.—infló una mejilla. En ese momento, un auto rojo clásico se detuvo delante de la escuela. Desde dentro del instituto, dos niños caminaron al encuentro de un hombre rubio de cejas prominentes, que Emil reconoció de inmediato como Arthur Kirkland, el padre de Leon. Él se sintió (de forma extraña) incómodo, y en un acto inconsciente, se pegó a su hermano mayor.

Leon parecía decirle algo a su padre, mientras este asentía sin objetar. El niño a su lado, Yong Soo, se miraba los pies, viéndose algo impaciente y aburrido. Claro que iban juntos. Después de todo, vivían justo al lado.

Leon se acercó a ellos, casi corriendo, pero sin lucir cansado en lo absoluto. Había sido una distancia corta, pero Emil estaba seguro que él ya estaría boqueando por aire.—Lukas, ¿puede, como que, Emil venir a mi casa?—preguntó el chico asiático, dirigiéndose en una mirada fija al mayor de los hermanos.

Emil parpadeó confundido. ¿Ir a su casa? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—Estamos esperando a mi padre.

—Pero no ha llegado. Y o sea, le puedes decir que se fue conmigo. ¿Sí?

Lukas frunció el ceño. Él miró a su hermano. Se veía algo ansioso. Sus ojos violáceos resplandecieron instantáneamente emocionados, y se le hizo imposible al noruego decirle que no a aquella carita. Lukas sabía que su hermano quería seguir pasando el tiempo con su amigo después de aquella pregunta que le había hecho tan solo unos segundos atrás, así que se vio resignándose.—...bien. Dile a tu padre que lo traiga antes de ocho.

Leon sonrió gatuno, y tomó la mano de su amigo para irse corriendo. Emil soltó una risa suave y se dejó hacer.

* * *

En el auto, el único Alfa comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Emil, desde cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela o si su hermano ya se había leído el libro de magia de mil páginas que le había prestado. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían visto, y Arthur se preguntó en su interior si la relación de su hijo y ese niño seguía intacta. Esperaba que lo fuera. Si se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, Yong Soo era un crío incontrolable que estaba guiando a su hijo por un camino de desobediencia y peligro. Yao parecía no importarle mucho, después de todo, el niño "era asiático y estaba bien". Arthur le rebatió, porque al menos, Emil habría detenido a Leon si a este se le ocurría bajar en patineta por una montaña rocosa y Yao no pudo decir nada más.

Emil bajó la cabeza. Él no sabía cómo decirle al hombre que su hermano había terminado ese libro la misma semana que se lo prestó y que se había encariñado hasta los celos con él.—Él... ya lo está terminando. Lukas también está leyendo otros libros, así que por eso se está tardando.—excusó, salvando le reputación de lector rápido del mayor.—Justo se estaba leyendo Los Hermanos Kaza...Kama...Karaza...

—¡Los Hermanos Karamazóv! Tu hermano tiene un muy buen gusto.—rió contento—Dile que no se preocupe, que se tome todo el tiempo que desee, y ofrécele mi universidad, ¿está bien?

—No es tu universidad.

—Oh, Leon, no sería lo mismo sin esta estrella.

Leon rodó los ojos y Emil suprimió una risita divertida ante eso.

—¡Arthur, Arthur! ¿Podemos ir a mi casa?—preguntó Yong Soo, en una idea que se le había ocurrido de la espontaneidad—¡Por favor! ¡Será más divertido!

El rubio lo miró por el espejo, y luego volvió a la carretera, pensativo. La idea de que su hogar estuviese libre de niños de diez años por todo un día era ciertamente tentadora, y cuando se había comenzado a hablar de libros, Arthur había recordado lo maravilloso que era leer en la tranquilidad de su precioso jardín de rosas, con una taza de té en la mano, bajo la sombra, en un día tenuemente soleado. El problema era que era su obligación hacerse cargo de los niños, en especial, del chico islandés al cual aún el vecindario era desconocido.—No puedo dejar a Emil.

El niño hizo pucheros, y zarandeó al chico del medio, que devolvió la mirada asustadizo.—¡Di que sí Emil, por favor! ¡Dile que vayamos! Te divertirás mucho, enserio, tengo un montón de videojuegos y... ¡cosas divertidas! ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Sí? ¿Dirás que sí? Di que sí...

Emil miró a Leon buscando su reacción, y en su mirada, también había cierta presión e ilusión. Bajó la cabeza.—Su-supongo que sería divertido...

Arthur le regaló una sonrisa amable, pero que Emil no pudo notar que era de agradecimiento. El Alfa los dejó delante de casa del mismo tamaño que la de Leon, y levemente, más grande que la suya. Como era el mismo vecindario, la estética impedía que hubieran diseños únicos, por lo tanto Emil no la miró más de dos veces, pero si hubiera sido navidad, tal vez no habría desprendido la mirada de las luces y decoraciones, y quizá, era la única época junto a Halloween donde la gente se atrevía a relucir su creatividad. Emil se despidió, (con cierta matiz confundida, pues todo había tomado un giro extraño a lo que había imaginado en primer lugar al ser invitado por Leon), de Arthur, y entró a la extraña casa, siguiendo de cerca a Leon.

—¡Bien! Mis padres no están, si le hubiera dicho eso a Arthur, no nos habría dejado.—sacó la lengua, juguetón, y dejó la mochila a un lado. Leon siguió sus pasos, y Emil, parecía asustado.

—¿...Tus padres no están...?

—¡No-op! ¡Más diversión para nosotros! ¡Vamos a mi habitación!

El cuarto de Yong Soo estaba desordenado cuando entraron. El niño había volcado una caja llena de videojuegos, buscando así uno en específico. Leon se sentó en su cama tendida, y Emil se quedó de pie, observando el suelo alfombrado de color miel. Tímido, alzó la vista, topándose con la bonita ventana de marco blanco, que siempre despertaba al niño con luz solar filtrada de las mañanas, y las paredes azul cielo que estaban decoradas de numerosos pósters de personas asiáticas (probablemente bandas de música) con vestimentas exóticas y frases en un lenguaje que no pudo identificar.

Leon lo pilló viendo uno de los pósters.—Es coreano.—aclaró ante su perplejidad.

—¿Coreano...?

—¡Síp!—dijo el niño aún buscando el juego—Somos de Corea del Sur. Tan hermoso... mi padre nos trajo a Estados Unidos por asuntos de trabajo, ¡pero nos prometió que nos llevaría a Seúl en vacaciones! No puedo esperar. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Leon? ¿Sí?

—Mis padres jamás me dejarían.—se cruzó de brazos, mirando por la ventana.

—Pero Li, tú hablas chino, ¿por qué sabes coreano?

—Es cantonés, no chino.—Yong Soo le guiñó el ojo.—Y no es difícil diferenciar.

Emil alzó una ceja, y desistió de preguntar algo más. Él no entendía la complejidad de las lenguas asiáticas, y posiblemente nunca lo haría, porque en realidad no le interesaba. Él prefería el alfabeto latino. Comprensible y bien hecho.

Yong Soo entonces encontró el juego y lo insertó en la consola. Llamó al hongkonés para que se sentara a su lado, y ambos comenzaron a jugar una historia violenta de una expedición post-apocalíptica con armas inmensas y seres extraños que morían de la forma más sangrienta posible cuando disparaban a sus cabezas. Habían acordado que el que muriera cedería el puesto para que Emil jugara, pero después de un cuarto de hora, este había desechado la posibilidad de que en ese juego los personajes principales pudieran morir. Prefirió entretenerse con la película de terror que ambos le estaban dando, entre las risas divertidas del coreano y el sonido de los botones apretándose con rapidez.

Un tiempo más tarde, el personaje de Leon cayó en batalla.—¡Yong Soo! ¡Te dije que me cuidaras la espalda!

—¡Lo siento! Eras tú o esa cajita de municiones.—Yong Soo miró hacia atrás—¿No vas a jugar, Emil?

Este parpadeó, despertando de su ensoñación.—¡Ah, sí!—se sentó al lado del coreano, tomando el mando de la consola, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Aquella ignorancia le depuso de solo dos minutos de vida en el juego, y ardiendo de vergüenza, prefirió no jugar más, entregándole la consola a Leon (a pesar de las quejas de este que decía que solo necesitaba un poco más de práctica), mientras veía a los dos expertos desenvolviéndose en la carnicería virtual.

Quizá era la forma legítima en cómo se la pasaron los tres niños ese día. Yong Soo y Leon haciendo el 100% de los juegos luego de que Emil se retirase sin más ganas de hacer algo, convirtiéndose en espectador de sus hazañas. Luego de los videojuegos, habían ido al patio a practicar artes marciales, siendo seguidos por Emil, al que Leon repetidamente decía que no olvidara este momento, porque, derrotó al coreano luego de un tiempo y el hongkonés sintió como su ego subía ante los maravillados ojos del nórdico.

Pero todo se comenzó a tornar exasperante. Yong Soo absorbía toda la atención de Leon para sus actividades, cosas que Emil no quería seguir, porque eran peligrosas, era muy malo en ellas o era un completo ignorante. Como tirarse de las escaleras por las patinetas de nieve, jugar más y más videojuegos violentos o discutir si una banda de música o un personaje era mejor que otro. Él ciertamente no tenía idea de esto, y comenzó a arrepentirse de haber dicho que sí o incluso haber venido aquí. No sentía que encajaba en ese extraño grupo de niños asiáticos, y no lo haría nunca. Por eso, desistió en decirles que vieran una película de disney o que jugaran al ajedrez. No quería arruinar la diversión con sus gustos a la izquierda, y que poco a poco, consideró aburridos.

Pero Leon parecía estar fastidiado de que Emil no quisiera jugar a nada.—Ven...—murmuraba, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Emil negaba con una mueca tímida e incómoda.

Ya daba casi las cinco, y no sabía si era muy imprudente preguntar si ya podía irse a casa. Emil no podía usar la excusa de que tenía tareas que hacer. Hasta el momento no tenía ninguna, y mentir era imposible. Leon estaba en su clase, y lo sabría.

—Hombre... me sorprende que con todo este ruido no se haya levantado mi hermano...—suspiró Yong Soo, restregándose el rostro. Eso llamó la atención del nórdico. ¿Todo este tiempo hubo alguien más en la casa?

—¿Tienes un hermano?—preguntó Emil, nervioso. Dirigirse a Yong Soo aún le seguía costando trabajo, después de todo, aún era un desconocido, un niño con el que no sabía cómo actuar o qué decir. Interesarse en él quizá sería de su agrado, y sin embargo, el islandés sintió verdadera curiosidad por este nuevo hecho.

El coreano asintió varias veces.—Síp. Mi hermano menor. Él es lindo (son genes benditos), pero él es...—agachó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa temblorosa. Se veía deprimido.

—Un diablo.—terminó Leon, negando con la cabeza. Para ser un bebé, ese niño tenía el potencial de convertirse en un peligro para la sociedad. No solo les escupía en la cara, también tenían marcas de arañazos y mordidas de las veces que los padres de Yong Soo salían a cenar en un restaurante elegante y Leon era obligado por este a que le ayudara a cuidarlo. Habían sido días insoportables.

—¿Puedo verlo? Digo, si quieres...

—Emil, no. Ese niño está loco.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de Emil no descendió. De hecho, se sintió más atraído al menor de aquella casa por alguna extraña razón. Quizá porque ya estaba aburriéndose de verlos jugar videojuegos y siempre perder contra ellos, como si tuviese muy mala suerte. Quizá ya estaba aburrido de verlos discutir sobre si valía más un plato de kimchi o el clásico arroz chino. Y quizá ya estaba aburrido de verlos hacer cosas extremas que no tenían nada de sano. Quizá ya se había aburrido de no poder encajar.

Por eso, Yong Soo se encogió de hombros, le dio el pésame en uno de sus hombros y lo dirigió a un pasillo largo y habitado de diferentes puertas. A pesar de que Leon era un visitante relativamente frecuente de aquella casa, no sabía qué contenían todas esas puertas, y quizá no lo sabría nunca. Las películas de terror generalmente comenzaban con un desliz estúpido del protagonista, y el asiático no iba a correr un riesgo.

Emil vio una bonita habitación azul. Las cortinas soplaron suavemente, y todo a su alrededor pareció relucir por su impecable estado, a diferencia del cuarto de Yong Soo, que era un desastre. Él se sintió abrumado por un momento. ¿Qué clase de niño era tan ordenado a tan joven edad?

—Tienes visita, Hyung. Saluda o me veré en la penosa obligación de decirle a mis padres que eres un grosero.

El tal Hyung era un niño pequeño y delgado. Emil lo analizó con interés. Era una réplica casi exacta de Yong Soo, pero su cabello negro era más largo, y el rizo familiar emergía de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero la diferencia que hizo más contraste del hermano menor de Yong Soo, fueron sus cejas inmóviles, la fina línea de su boquita cerrada y los párpados que se cerraron en una diferencia de tiempo siempre constante: un rostro serio y frío. Este miró al nuevo inquilino con fingida indiferencia, como si Emil no fuese nada importante, y a pesar de que Leon chasqueó la lengua ante aquella irreverencia (él podía ser así también a veces, pero igual le sentó como un reto de un menor de cinco años), Emil sintió como su interior burbujeaba cálidamente. Por supuesto, él no fue consciente de esto.

—Hola.—saludó tímidamente el islandés.

El chico no le devolvió el saludo. Parecía amenazante y desconfiado, como un Alfa cuando invaden su hogar.

—Hyung, saluda. No seas un mocoso mimado.

—¡Leon!—gruñó—¡No le llames así!

Este se encogió de hombros.—No te fíes de su apariencia. Es un diablillo, como si fuese el hijo de algún dictador asiático. ¿Qué dices de eso, Kim Jong-Un junior?

Yong Soo lanzó una carcajada divertida.

—Al menos mis cejas son normales.

Leon tomó una bocanada de aire profunda, intentando recobrar la calma y la paz que siempre hacía parte de él. Ese niño podía ser un dolor en el culo. Leon podía ser el muchacho más relajado del mundo, pero que un niño de esa edad viniera insultándolo de esa manera, pavoneándose de que no podía ser tocado ni un pelo, y que se creyera superior que muchos estaba comenzando a volverlo loco.—Me hacen ver sexy. Caray, ya entiendo por qué tus padres iban a venderte al ropavejero.

Hyung alzó una ceja, y hastiado, le devolvió la mirada a la insistente del islandés de diez años. En sus labios, se había cincelado una sonrisilla de diversión, mientras intentaba morderse los labios maltratados. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por completo, y sus cejas temblaron nerviosas y duras. Entonces, él también respiró profundamente, tragándose la carcajada que había intentado salir de su garganta.

—Dime, Hyung, ¿hay algo más que te guste hacer que no sea burlarte (exitosamente) de Leon?—la pregunta afloró naturalmente de su voz. Por alguna razón, se sintió en un ambiente cómodo. Quizá porque el pequeño se había mofado de un muchacho cinco años mayor que él había hecho que Emil pensara que Hyung era bastante adorable, o bien, lo joven que era le inclinó inconscientemente a verlo como Lukas lo veía a él. No lo sabía. Probablemente fuese la primera..

—Por Dios, Emil, como que, cállate.

—...Toco el piano.

—¿Para tu edad?—bien había oído que los padres de Yong Soo ponían bastante presión sobre su hijo, pero si esta era una exigencia de muchas, a Emil le pareció algo bien encomendado y fructífero.

Hyung, por su parte, asintió, azorado del asombro de la voz del nórdico.

Leon y Yong Soo se miraron confundidos. Al mismo tiempo, observaron al pequeño coreano, y después, volvieron a verse entre ellos. ¿Por qué Hyung no le había escupido en la cara aún? Leon por su parte había comenzado a pensar que solo era una treta. Nunca se podía confiar en ese niño, y frunció el ceño, vigilándolo minucioso.

Emil le preguntó tímidamente si podía ver eso, y Hyung, encogiéndose de hombros, salió de la habitación para ir a la sala de música y mostrarle sus oh, tan perfectas aptitudes con el piano al punto de saberse todo el tema de Titanic por completo, y Emil, además de que se había sentido fascinado cuando el menor no se había salido de tono más de dos veces, admitió que sintió ciertos leves celos del hecho de que un niño menor que él fuese más talentoso. Pero Hyung había sido una distracción bonita de aquel día cansino.

Pero lo más perturbador no había sido eso, sino que Hyung se había encariñado después de un tiempo con su invitado. Emil había demostrado gran interés y atención en aquel pequeño asiático, como si fuese una criaturita extraña y pequeña que traía atado todo un mundo de su cintura. Él jamás se consideró bueno con los niños, pero la naturalidad de su trato con el coreano fue algo ciertamente... bizarro mas no agridulce. Aquello impulsó una lazo fortuito con aquel pequeño, que después de que se dio cuenta de que Emil sí era diferente no paró de hablar con él (a su manera seca y fría) y mostrarle su colección de hojas que su estúpido hermano mayor tachó de "raro".

Yong Soo sentía que la vida le había dado una patada. Su hermano, su hermano pequeño estaba siendo amable y un _niño normal_. Sentía que su boca aún estaba abierta de la impresión, ¿qué había hecho Emil? ¿Cuáles eran los poderes mágicos de ese niño islandés? Él no lo sabía, pero no iba a quejarse. Esta era una situación entre millones, e incluso, su compañero tampoco podía creerlo, al punto de que Leon estuviese ansioso y revisando cada minuto la habitación para comprobar que todo seguía bien.

Alrededor de las siete y media, Emil abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yong Soo, encontrándose con los dos amigos jugando un videojuego de carreras. El chirrido hizo que el coreano se estremeciera y desviara su auto, que chocó contra una pared, y que Leon lo pasara, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Ehm... ya se durmió...

El enojo de Yong Soo se fue tan pronto como apareció.—¿Oh, y-ya? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Jugando.—rió suavemente, y aún, tímido, un poquito apenado. Hubo algo en Emil, aquella risita genuina, su ceño relajado, el aura de destello _maternal_ , que calentó el interior de Leon y Yong Soo al mismo tiempo.—No se cansa muy rápido.

—Sinceramente, te respeto...—murmuró con los ojos brillantes. Su hermano realmente estaba dormido, aferrándose al otro niño sin querer dejarlo ir. Tenía un rostro sereno y adorable—¡Eres tan increíble! Emil, enserio, no sabes cuánto. Hyung solo se lleva bien con mi madre... oh, Dios...—apretó los puños, y una mirada de determinación sobre la silueta del otro, que se estremeció de repentino terror, como si una declaración terrible estuviese apunto de ser dicha. _Y vaya que lo fue._ —¡Cuando sea un Alfa, _te reclamaré para mí!_ —bufó satisfecho con su conclusión—¡Mi padre me dijo que debo elegir una buena madre! Y tú, mi amigo, _eres perfecto._ ¡Muy bueno!

Los ojos de Emil se abrieron estupefactos ante su declaración. Un sonrojo burbujeó de sus límpidas mejillas, y observó a Leon en búsqueda de su reacción. Y este, tenía la mirada apresada por sus dos gruesas cejas, en señal de enojo ante el descaro atrevido del niño coreano.—¿A-Alfa? ¿Disculpa?

—¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Mis padres son Alfas, así que Hyung y yo lo seremos también.—sonrió gatuno, agitando los pies—Así que no te preocupes, cora...-

—El padre de Emil es un Alfa.—Leon le dio un fuerte manotazo en la nuca al chico, haciéndole soltar un chillido. El hongkonés tenía un mohín en sus labios. La imagen mental de su mejor amigo con ese molesto coreano y uno o más críos había despertado un extraño revoltijo en el área de su estómago y pecho. Leon no supo exactamente la razón de esto, pero no le gustó. Se levantó del suelo, limpiándose las ropas.—Así que no cantes victoria, idiota.

Emil parpadeó confuso, aún con un suave sonrosado, apretando a Hyung en sus brazos. ¿Por qué Yong Soo había dicho eso? Según la profesora de naturales, los únicos hombres que podían tener hijos eran los Omegas, entonces, ¿por qué ese estúpido lo estaba declarando como un Omega? Emil enojó. Se sentía humillado.

Él _no iba a ser un Omega._

—Ya cállense... no puedo acomodar su cama yo solo.

Yong Soo, entre quejidos, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano. Estaba desordenado, lo cual le asombró, porque Hyung era demasiado quisquilloso con el orden. Sus juguetes estaban tirados en el suelo, y algunos habitaban en su cama. Entonces él los guardó de nuevo en su cofre y extendió las sábanas para que quedara tan impecable como siempre. Emil entró tímidamente, y con cuidado, dejó al niño sobre la cama, arropándolo con sus típicas manías de revisar si quedaba respirando bien o si su cuello no se doblaría de alguna forma. Miró unos largos segundos al menor, y sonrió suavemente, abandonando la habitación junto a Yong Soo.

—Gracias, Emil—el niño susurró sinceramente—Parece que se divirtió contigo hoy.

—Eh, sí...—enrojeció—Tu hermanito es lindo.

—Oh, lo sé, pero es como Kim Jong-Un. Un gordito gracioso pero con una actitud diabólica. ¿Vendrás a cuidarlo varias veces verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—Yo...

—Deja de molestarlo—Leon lo tomó de la muñeca, y apresuró a Emil por las escaleras—Papá ya llegó, así que Emil se tiene que ir, chao.—le sacó la lengua.

—¡No! ¡Emil, vuelve!

—¡A-Adiós Yong Soo!—alcanzó a decir Emil antes de salir disparado por la puerta. El paisaje nocturno lo recibió con una brisa gélida y envolvente, mientras las numerosas estrellas del cielo parpadeaban aún con las sofocantes nubes negras envolviéndolas. No había mucha gente fuera, y lo único que comprobó sus existencias fueron las luces que venían desde el interior de sus hogares.

El auto rojo de Arthur Kirkland estaba encendido. Yong Soo, desde la puerta principal, agitó su mano gritando adiós. Cuando sus padres volvieran de su salida, se sorprenderían al ver que su hijo mayor había puesto a dormir al menor, porque bien, _no vio la necesidad_ de decir que había sido obra de su nuevo amigo nórdico.

Leon había decidido acompañar a su amigo en el auto, a falta de algo divertido qué hacer. A él siempre le gustó ver fuera de la ventana y cómo todo pasaba rápidamente delante de sus ojos. Fue un trayecto corto, como siempre, Arthur cumplió sus exactos tres minutos para detenerse enfrente de la casa de la familia Bondevík, pero para cuando abrió la puerta, tanto Emil como Leon estaban dormidos. Él se rió. Debió haber sido un día largo para ambos.

* * *

Oh, hola. Al parecer, estos dos niños están teniendo diferencias... y Emil parece ser algo posesivo y celoso, _como un Alfa...?_ Bueno, ya pronto veremos qué pasa, pero el 'pre' es necesario, plus, ya tenemos a dos Alfas confirmados. (Me pregunto quién será el siguiente...) Agradezco los reviews de este fandom casi post-apocalíptico y no saben lo inmensamente feliz que me han hecho. Estoy muy ansiosa por esto. Nos vemos! (Por cierto, Mathias considera que todo lo eslavo es ruso y por tanto comunista. Lo siento mucho)


	3. Novedades

**Hola :( Me dijeron que en el noruego no hay tal cosa como " í " así que tengo que "** ** _destildar"_** **el apellido de los hermanitos. Qué vergüenza :'(**

* * *

 **III**

Lily Zwingli era una de las novedades de la apertura a _bachillerato_. Era una niña en extremo bonita. Supo cómo organizar su largo y abundante cabello en dos voluminosas trenzas y el perfectamente cortado flequillo que solo alcanzó a rozar sus abundantes pestañas, así, nunca ocultando sus expresivos y acuosos ojos de tonalidades azules y verdosas. Cuando Emil la vio por primera vez, sentada tímidamente una silla atrás de _su_ lugar, con su rostro sonrosado y gacho, centrada en sus uñas, él sintió que su corazón se agitaba azorado y ansioso. Él, jamás, _jamás_ había intentado socializar con una chica antes. Le producía _nervios._ Era demasiado torpe y tonto como para siquiera encajar con la gente, y una chica era otro nivel más alto e inalcanzable.

Habría de sentarse en otro lugar, pero los grupos de amigos ya se habían formado en sus respectivas sillas, y era pecado sentarse donde no pertenecía. Entonces no tuvo otra que sentarse junto a aquella niña nueva, que definitivamente le miró (con sus bonitos ojos) y le sonrió con suavidad al ver que alguien se acercaba por fin.

El islandés bajó la mirada simplemente, tratando de hacer caso omiso: ignorarla. Entonces algo se removió en su interior con culpa: aquella niña lo había visto a él y solo a él con ilusión como si fuese una salvación de su soledad y de aquel aislamiento que los estudiantes sometían (sin querer) a los nuevos. Darle la espalda había sido como cortar las palabras de su boca, y con la culpa pesándole en el pecho, Emil le dio los buenos días, en un susurro audible, pues por lo menos, eso sería suficiente para no parecer un patán.

—Buenos días. Soy Lily Zwingli. Por favor cuida de mí.—dijo con una voz dulce y femenina, haciendo sonrojar al niño.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Emil... Bondevik.

—¿Bondevik? Ya veo.—musitó cortés, sin tener idea de su apellido. El inglés de Lily era algo brusco y profundo, casi como el de Emil en sus primeras semanas viviendo en América.—¿Eso es sueco? No sé muy bien, lo siento...

—No, tranquila... de hecho es noruego...—respondió, murmurando por lo bajo, cortándose antes de añadir que él y su madre eran islandeses, es decir, comentando solo lo que la niña había pedido saber.

Ella le sonrió, asintiendo varias veces, con los ojos abiertos y las manos sosteniendo sus mejillas. Se veía interesada de su corta respuesta.—¿Noruega? ¿Es cierto que hay muchas ovejas sueltas?

—P-Pues... a donde he ido es a la ciudad, y no hay animales más que las mascotas y las palomas...

—Tal vez sea en los pueblos, entonces.—la respuesta de Lily no se vio decepcionada, y eso animó al niño de cierta manera.—De donde yo vengo, hay bastantes animalitos. Bueno, más que todo cabras y ovejas.—ella se rió tapándose la boca con discreción.—Son tan lindos...

Emil no supo por qué, pero se rió ante eso. Las palabras que Lily usaba eran muy dulces y alimentaban su aura de ternura. A ella no parecía importarle que se trabara en algunas palabras o que a veces bajase la mirada de su típico nerviosismo, ni tampoco le reprochó sus torpezas ni tonterías. Los dos niños hablaron por bastante tiempo, de trivialidades en las que Emil pudo participar. Se sintió bien cuando pudo revelarle a Lily que él era islandés, y contarle el enredo de nacionalidades de su familia, y ella, en vez de aburrirse, pareció sorprendida y curiosa. Emil sintió cierto alivio al darse cuenta que ahora que Leon y él no compartirían clase por un tiempo, estaría más o menos acompañado, ¡claro! Si Lily decidía seguir siendo su compañera de charla, y si no se aburría cuando viera que Emil no era un muy buen hablador que digamos.

Leon había sido transferido a otro salón, el 'A', junto a Yong Soo, mientras que él permanecía en el 'B' con otros compañeros que habían estado con él y con Leon en primaria. Cuando se habían enterado de esto, ambos se habían desesperado y mirado con las bocas abiertas. Yong Soo simplemente los observó con curiosidad.

—¿No nos seguiremos viendo en descanso?—preguntó, y Leon suspiró sin saber cómo decirle que _no era lo mismo._ Tampoco supo qué decirle a su amigo nórdico. Emil no tenía amigos y era muy tímido y torpe. Lo menos que Leon quería hacer era dejarlo solo, a todos menos a él. Solo pudieron sonreírse incómodos y asentir ante las huecas palabras del niño coreano.

Pero ahora se encontraba en una situación diferente a la que había imaginado en algún momento; se encontraba preguntándose, él, Emil Bondevik, inepto por naturaleza, si Leon, _su amigo,_ dejaría que él integrara al grupo la nueva persona que él había conocido, con la que había hecho buenas migas, que (para más sorpresa) era una chica linda y totalmente femenina. Él, Emil Bondevik, _estaba haciendo amigos._ Se las había arreglado para caerle bien a alguien, y aquello no hizo más que revolverle la sangre del corazón. Leon _tenía_ que aceptarla.

Aunque bueno, Lily ni siquiera había dicho que quería ser su amiga, y ya estaba pensando en llevarla a conocer a sus otros amigos. ¿Iba muy rápido? Simplemente estaba ansioso, pues Emil, a pesar de su naturaleza aislada, prefería la compañía.

—Emil, ¿puedo acompañarte?—preguntó con timidez la niña, tomando su almuerzo con fuerza.—Si no te molesta... es que no tengo con quien estar...

—Sí—sonrió, tomando el suyo también.—Yo me siento con unos amigos de otra clase, podemos ir para que los conozcas y no te sientas sola.

Lily asintió con alegría y lo siguió detrás. Ella vio a la escuela y sus alrededores con sus enormes ojos, grabándose las cosas nuevas que formarían parte de su día a día de ahora en adelante. Los niños a su alrededor la vieron fijamente, cuchicheándose y riendo. Aquello no hizo más que ponerla nerviosa, ¿podría ser que estaba causando alguna mala impresión? ¿Tendría algo en el rostro? Lily no entendía que era una sensación que la nueva fuese una chica tan linda, y lo que es más, se sorprendían de verla al lado del asocial hermano menor de Lukas Bondevik, quien comenzó a sentirse más nervioso que antes al ser objeto de miradas también.

Lily se detuvo cuando visualizó la silueta de una persona que conocía muy bien. Este parecía estar en su búsqueda, y alzó su mano para ser encontrada más fácilmente.

Terminaron al encuentro con un muchacho. Este, a los ojos de Emil, era casi igual a Lily, sino fuese por sus ojos alargados y filosos, el cabello corto y el ceño fruncido. Cuando se encontró siendo por primera vez en su vida el punto de mira de aquellos ojos gatunos, Emil sintió que era psicológicamente pulverizado, y con su vergonzosa cobardía, agachó el rostro, nada más viéndose los zapatos escolares. Sentía que era repudiado y con bastantes razones por encima.

—¡Hola, _hermano!_ ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases hoy?

—Están bien.—la voz del muchacho sonó más tranquila de lo que había imaginado, aunque quizá fuese dirigido únicamente a Lily, de quien se enteró, era su hermana.—Veo que has hecho _un amigo._

Lily asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Así es! Este es Emil, Emil Bondevik, ¿no es así? Fue muy amable conmigo. ¿Tus compañeros fueron amables contigo, hermano?

—...sí, lo fueron.

—Bueno, te dejo, Emil iba a presentarme a sus amigos. Dijo que no me dejaría sola. Espero que estés socializando, hermano.

—Sí, lo estaré.

Lily se alejó un poco más, adentrándose a la cafetería, recibiendo los variados olores de platillos interesantes y decidiendo que un día compraría comida allí en vez de traerla. Tan distraida estaba viendo las hamburguesas y los emparedados, que no notó que había dejado a su guía atrás, solo, con su hermano. Vash Zwingli _no_ apartó su mirada de él, y Emil estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sucedía algo, si podía ayudarle en algo, y si necesitaba que alguien limpiara la minúscula mancha de polvo en sus zapatos negros y relucientes.

—No sé qué estás planeando con mi hermana, pero te lo aseguro: no lo conseguirás. Nunca nadie lo ha conseguido cuando saco _lo que tengo en el bolsillo_.—la piel de Emil perdió toda señal de vida. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su almuerzo, mientras la presencia de aquel imponente joven de no más de quince años pasaba de al lado suyo, dejándolo _completamente_ aterrorizado. ¿Qué es lo que tenía ese loco en el bolsillo? No creía que fuese una billetera, pero realmente _no iba_ a descubrirlo.

Lily se presentó con su típica amabilidad. Leon y Yong Soo estaban honestamente sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, de hecho, recibieron a la niña suiza con hospitalidad. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos unos segundos después, y Emil subió la mirada hacia la expresión de su amigo, buscando fastidio o impaciencia, o lo que sea que le confirmara que al hongkonés no le había agradado la nueva presencia. Pero no fue así. Leon parecía simplemente meditar algo, mirándose las uñas (bonitas e impecables). Tardó un tiempo para hablar, interrumpiendo la enésima cucharada de la suiza sobre el pastel de chocolate que había empacado.

—¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de Emil? O sea, no es por ofender ni nada, Emi, pero ya sabes cómo eres.—Lily y Emil enrojecieron; una de vergüenza, uno de rabia.

—¡¿Cómo que cómo soy?!

—Se la pasa en su propio mundo.—ayudó el coreano, chocando palmas con el otro asiático.

—N-No es...

—Está bien.—Lily rió, conmovida por el bochorno de su amigo—Pues... él me dio los buenos días y _yo_ le empecé a hablar.

—Pero por supuesto...

—¡Ya cállate, Li!

—¿Li? ¿No te llamabas Leon?

—Sí, claro, pero es que en Hong Kong era así. Y Emi me llama así porque le gusta, ¿o no?—este negó con la cabeza, y le rebatió—Pero si yo no te obligué...

—¿No es hermoso el amor?—le susurró Yong Soo a la niña, y esta se sonrojó, incómoda.

—¡N-No! ¡Lily, no lo escuches! ¡Y-Yo le digo así porque Leon y yo somos... somos _amigos_...! Deja de decir tonterías, Yong Soo...

Leon se echó a reír intentando hacerle cosquillas, y Emil, al final, terminó riéndose junto él. Lily los observó, curiosa, y cómo después de la sesión de tortura, el islandés le dedicó una mirada brillante y acuosa al asiático.—Lo dices como si estar conmigo fuese lo peor.

—No es así... ya cállate...

Leon miró a la niña por un momento, y se puso a comer.

—Alfred dijo que fuéramos a comer hamburguesas con él, ¿vas a venir sí o no, Emil?

—¿Alfred?

—Un niño de nuestra clase.—respondió el hongkonés, monótono—Es estúpido, pero gracioso. Como Yong Soo.

—Dios, Leon, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en mí ni un minuto?

Emil se echó a reír.—¡No! La mente de Leon está trastornada.—el susodicho le sonrió cómplice, moviendo las cejas de una manera muy divertida. Lily se unió a la risotada de Emil.—¿Queda muy lejos? No puedo alejarme mucho de la escuela, mis padres me regañarían.

El coreano sacó la lengua en menosprecio.—¡Buu! Niño de papi y mami... no queda muy lejos, o eso dice él.

—Vamos—instó Leon—Nadie lo tiene que saber... y hace tiempo que no salimos. Tú y yo. Ah, y Yong Soo, y Alfred, tú sabes, pero ellos son de segundo plano.

El niño lo pensó por un momento.—E...Está bien, igual sabes artes marciales, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí, obvio!—le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Oye, yo también sé artes marciales!

—Sí, pero se siente mejor conmigo, ¿verdad, Emil?—este se encogió de hombros: sonrojado y descubierto.—Aún se acuerda, como que, de la vez que te derroté en tu propia casa.

—¡Solo fue un desliz! Los humanos cometemos errores.—le sacó la lengua. Yong Soo le dio otro mordisco a su emparedado.—Espera un tiempo más, cuando ambos seamos cinta negra, nos enfrentaremos de nuevo, y te ganaré. —Leon se encogió de hombros, susurrándole un 'ya veremos'.

—¿Tú quieres venir también, Lily?—esta vez Emil intervino, apenado de que en toda la charla, no se le había ocurrido pensar en los intereses de su amiga. Probablemente se había sentido excluida, y, a pesar de que fuera cierto, ella le sonrió, limpiándose los restos de chocolate de sus pulcros labios.—Ya oíste a Yong Soo, no queda lejos... y eso.

—Me gustaría mucho. Aunque primero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi hermano.

Emil sonrió cuando Leon y Yong Soo estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Él se sintió emocionado.

Aunque esa emoción decayó cuando la situación en realidad se volvía cada vez más incómoda.

Los gritos de aquel niño 100% americano junto a los del coreano eran una orquesta a la que nadie había pedido escuchar, y la gente, con frecuencia, volteaba a verlos con fastidio y a punto de reclamarles. Ni Leon ni Emil podían fácilmente pasar como desconocidos suyos, (principalmente por los uniformes, la edad, y que no podían separarse porque era Alfred quien conocía el camino) por lo que se veían incluidos en la vergüenza pública que ni siquiera era su culpa.

Pero lo peor del paquete era la _eterna y fulminante_ mirada del hermano mayor de Lily siguiéndoles desde atrás, porque por supuesto, era un tipo psicópata que no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que su pequeña hermana anduviera en la calle rumbo a un lugar desconocido junto a cuatro _niños_ astutos y maliciosos. Y si bien Leon había sentido que el momento sería arruinado por ese muchacho más grande y rarito, no fue capaz, _no fue capaz_ de decirle siquiera que no. Él podría saber defenderse, pero no estaba seguro si eso sería suficiente.

—Li, ese tipo me da tanto miedo...—suspiró, sin soltarlo del suéter.

—No te preocupes, o sea, lo que quiere hacer es ilegal. Sabe que no le conviene.

—Y Lily se enojaría mucho con él.

—¡Eso! ¡Estamos salvados!

—¿...Mañana puedo ir a tu casa?—preguntó de repente, mirándolo a los ojos.—Tengo... problemas con matemáticas...

Leon le sonrió en respuesta.—Mentiroso, a penas es la primera clase, el profesor no habrá hecho nada.—el islandés enrojeció, y agachó la mirada—Pero obvio puedes ir, hace tiempo que no vas... ¿por qué?

—No sé... a papá a veces le faatidia llevarme, y eso...

El asiático miró al suelo pensativo, un momento que, Emil, jamás perdió de vista. Luego soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros. Entonces sus ojos captaron algo, algo interesante, y que lo deprimió en cierta medida.—¿Qué?

—Estás más alto que yo...—gruñó, colocando una palma sobre su cabeza. En efecto, el islandés era uno o dos centímetros más alto que el hongkonés. Normalmente esto lo ignoraba, pero ver aquellos desánimos hizo que el niño soltara una pequeña carcajada, y se encogiera de hombros, sin evitar sentirse por primera vez algo superior a Leon.—No te rías, o sea, no da risa.

El lugar al que llegaron no parecía por fuera la gran cosa, pero por dentro, era bastante hogareño, para la comodidad de los niños, sobre todo para Leon, cual estilo retro era pan de cada día en casa. El dueño parecía conocer a Alfred, y lo saludó con efusividad, felicitándolo por haber traído más clientes que pudieran disfrutar de su comida. Vash se encargó de hacerle saber que él no era ningún cliente y que no iba a comprarle nada. Del resto, la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, entre los gritos y risotadas de dos niños, las intervenciones ácidas del hongkonés, el temblor del islandés al sentir _una mirada_ en su nuca y los asentimientos dulces de la suiza.

Fue tarde cuando Lily se dio cuenta que había una pequeña biblioteca, o mejor dicho, estantes pegados tras otros llenos de libros. Había disfrutado mucho la hamburguesa que había probado, pero se estaba aburriendo al no saber cómo entrar en la conversación de aquellos otros interesantes niños. Ella no sabía específicamente de piruetas peligrosas en patinetas, ni chistes geniales. Se levantó de su silla, y su hermano la miró con una ceja alzada.—Voy allí.—señaló las estanterías, haciendo que Emil se diese cuenta también, y que le entrasen ganas de echar un vistazo.

Con discreción, Emil trató de seguir a Lily.—El bolsillo, Bondevik... el bolsillo...—amenazó Vash, y Emil caminó lo más rápido posible para no ser pulverizado justo ahí.

Cuando llegó, Lily estaba leyendo un cuento para niños. Tenía ilustraciones preciosas, y fue imposible no prendarse en ellas. Hermosas tonalidades de rubíes de días calurosos, flores esponjosas, hierba fresca y sana. Emil no era un niño, se lo decía a su hermano con frecuencia, pero se sintió muy atraído al libro de pasta dura y hojas de plástico.—Es muy bonito...—susurró la niña, y se sintió por un instante atrapado por sus ojos, verdes, como la hierba por donde las ovejas corrían con libertad.—"El rebaño del sr. Andersson salió apresurado del cercado." Jaja, qué lindo. ¿Verdad?—Emil asintió, enrojeciendo, sintiéndose nervioso sin saber por qué.—Sería genial tener una granja.

—Tenemos una en Islandia. Es de mis abuelos.—sonrió—Hay muchas ovejas y vacas.

—¡¿Enserio?! Me gustaría ver eso...

—Algún día quizá podamos ir tú y yo. Si tu hermano te da permiso...—se echó a reír, pasando de página, y Lily se rió con él. En el libro vieron varias flores de distinto tipo, y la suiza señaló algunas, haciendo alusión a sus dotes de jardinería y sorprendiendo al islandés.—¿Tienes un jardín?—de repente, recordó al señor Arthur, y su viejo aposento de alfalfas y tulipanes.

—¡Síp! Yo lo cuido. Hay margaritas y girasoles, y mi papá me compró semillas de hortensias. Las plantaré mañana.

—¿Es difícil?

—No, pero hay que ser paciente y cariñoso. Yo le canto a mis flores. Siento que así crecen más rápido... ¿crees que es tonto?

—¡N-No! Sino que... no sabía que sabías cantar y eso... es genial tener hobbies... yo creo que no hay nada en lo que yo sea bueno. Mi hermano toca el violín, Leon es muy bueno cocinando platillos chinos, tú eres jardinera y yo...—incluso al pequeño Hyung le gustaba coleccionar hojas.

—¡Pero no tiene nada! Quizá es porque no has hallado lo que te gusta hacer. No tienes por qué preocuparte...—y luego una sonrisita apareció en su rostro, junto a una idea—Tal vez te guste la jardinería como a mí, ¿nunca lo has intentado?—el niño negó con la cabeza—¿Qué tal si mañana vienes a mi casa y me ayudas a plantar las hortensias?

Emil se sonrojó bastante nervioso. Una chica le estaba invitando por primera vez a ir a su casa a pasar el rato, una persona desconocida, que quería ser su amiga. Él sintió la desfachatez de las mariposas revolviéndose en su estómago, y sacando fuerzas de su interior, él pudo finalmente contestar. Sería increíble pasar el rato con Lily.—Sí, sería estupendo...

El sonido de un jadeo se escuchó a un lado de ellos, y los dos niños se sobresaltaron sorprendidos.—¡Ah! Alfred, ¿estuviste todo el tiempo aquí?—regañó—Eres un grosero...

—¡N-No soy Alfred!—dijo en lo que parecía un murmurllo. Tanto Emil y Lily tuviero que inclinarse para poder escucharlo mejor.—Lo siento... también quería ver el cuento, n-no quería molestarlos...—era demasiado tímido y silencioso para tratarse de Alfred, a pesar de que su apariencia física fuese muy similar. El niño suspiró y volvió a presentarse, y los otros dos se enteraron que todo el tiempo habían sido acompañados por el hermano menor de Alfred, Matthew. Lily se encogió de hombros, y permitió un espacio para que el rubio pudiese leer junto a ellos, y este le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, con Alfred y Yong Soo sin cesar sus gritos, y Vash Zwingli, vigilando a Matthew y Emil mientras palpaba su bolsillo. Matthew no había entendido esto, pero Emil le dijo que era mejor no averiguarlo.

—¿A qué hora vendrás?—preguntó Leon, tirándose a sus hombros. Emil se estremeció recordando _eso_.

—¡Oh! Oh, Li, Lily me dijo que fuera a su casa y le dije que sí...—lo miró con insistencia—Lo siento, se me había olvidado.

El asiático lo miró por un momento, y sacó la lengua.—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta Lily?

—¡N-No! Solo vamos a hacer jardinería en su casa.

—Mi viejo también tiene un jardín.

—Ya no le puedo decir que no, déjame...

—¿Ves? Te gusta.—le dio un empujón casi haciéndolo trastabillar—No me vayas a cambiar.

—Tú me cambiaste por Yong Soo, así que da igual.—se cruzó de brazos. Ambos estaban alejados del resto, por lo que ninguno llegó a oír el jadeo ofendido del hongkonés.

—¡Yo no te cambié! Solo estoy haciendo amigos, como cualquier otro. Yo quería que te incluyeras más pero nunca pones de tu parte.

—Bueno, eso mismo estoy haciendo yo. Además, lo que ustedes hacen es aburrido y peligroso, Lily me entiende más.

—Habló el señor ajedrez, ¡qué irónico!

—¡Eres un grosero!—Emil estaba rojo de rabia, y soltando un hondo respiro, se adelantó al grupo, colocándose al lado de Lily y haciéndole una infantil mofa al asiático. Este lo ignoró, alzando su rostro muy dignamente, haciendo sentir estúpido al nórdico.

* * *

El tiempo con Lily fue increíble. Tenía un jardín espacioso, habitado por flores bonitas y de muy buen olor, tanto no pudo desprender su vista de ellas. Lily sin duda alguna era muy buena jardinera, y se notaba que era una niña responsable como pocas. Antes de empezar ella le compartió unos bocadillos que había hecho para ambos, y Emil no pudo ponerse más nervioso, porque era la primera vez que una chica le hacía algo de comer, y enserio fue un platillo disfrutable, y por un momento, se preguntó si su madre había sido así de niña (tan dulce y preocupada) y si Lily sería tan buena esposa/mamá como ella.

Se había sentido mal de haber cancelado los planes con Leon, pero cuando se puso a escarbar en la tierra para insertar las semillas, él se comenzó a reír sin razón y olvidó todo, a pesar de que en momentos simultáneos recordara cómo su amigo lo había ignorado por completo como si estuviese enojado, causándole unos malos estragos. Vash incluso se había unido en el jardín, dándose fresco con un abanico, aunque solo fuera para vigilarle y que no le hiciera algún daño a su inocente hermana.

—¿Al final, te gustó?—preguntó la niña, tomándolo antes de que se fuera. Emil le sonrió sinceramente.

—Me divertí mucho, así que supongo que sí...

La suiza soltó una risita—Espero que mañana podamos ir de nuevo al lugar de ayer. Los libros fueron divertidos.—y se despidió con su mano.

Emil estaba feliz.

—Vaya, tienes novia.—se burló Lukas -quien curiosamente iba también en el auto- mientras inspeccionaba a Lily con profundo análisis. Emil se sonrojó, y le dio un golpecito.—Parece buena chica..., falsa alarma. Las buenas chicas no salen con perdedores como tú.

—¡ _Tú_ eres un perdedor!—le jalo de las mejillas hasta que el padre les bramó que se quedaran quietos.

Pero entonces Emil no hacía nada por disimularlo. Él salió al día siguiente con Lily a ver los lindos libros, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, y Leon prefería cortarse la lengua antes que perder el orgullo recalcándole que Lily sí le gustaba.

* * *

El suave ceño de Emil fue frunciéndose poco a poco al recibir la desagradable sorpresa que significaba la nueva presencia en su casa. Mirándolo fijamente, se cruzó de brazos, encarando una ceja, como preguntándole _"¿qué haces aquí?"_ pero lamentablemente, Mathias no era muy inteligente como para entender comunicación visual. En realidad, Emil no estaba seguro si hubiese algo en Mathias que valiera la pena.

El danés se echó a reír al ver el rostro sonrojado, enfurruñado y amargado de Emil.— _¡Bipity bipity boop!_ ¡Adivina qué sorpresas te traigo hoy!

—Jaja.—aquello causó una risa más estruendosa en Mathias, que no intentó ocultar en su característica seguridad.—Mi hermano no ha llegado, tiene cosas qué hacer en el club de música.

—Oh, Emi, lo sé. Por eso aquí estamos, esperando a nuestro muchacho, ¿o no, _Berwald?_

Si no hubiese sido por la mención de ese nombre extranjero, el tiempo en que Emil no hubiera notado la presencia de otra persona hubiera sido más largo, e, incómodo. Mathias retrocedió unos pasos para revolver los cabellos rubios de un adolescente sentado en el sofá de la sala, y eso permitió a Emil una mejor visibilidad de Berwald, quien prefirió permanecer escondido, en su eterna burbuja de soledad y silencio; un muchacho de piel pálida, corta cabellera electrizante, mirada oscurecida y penetrante, retenida bajo las gruesas monturas de cristal de sus gafas planas. El gruñido profundo y gutural que él soltó cuando Mathias le hizo aquel gesto broma provocó terror paulatino en Emil. Berwald era, sin esfuerzos, la persona _más intimidante_ que hubiera conocido.

Sus labios boquearon, sin saber si decir "hola" o pedir perdón. Berwald enrojeció después de unos segundos de quedarse viéndolo y Emil no supo por qué.

—Por eso te digo que adivines la sorpresa. Aquí Berwald, ¿verdad que da miedo? No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré de él. Tampoco lo vas a entender mucho si intenta amenazarte.

Berwald tomó, entre sus dedos, piel tierna del brazo desnudo de Mathias y la rodó a un lado con unas fuerzas que sacaron un chillido fémino desde las profundidades de su garganta. El danés lo miró con traición, enfurecido, y bufo por lo bajo cuando el momento de fuego se rompió por la risita divertida de Emil.—¡Te lo mereces!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Te estaba defendiendo!

—Sí cómo no—sacó la lengua, y sintiéndose más seguro en su casa, se desplazó para dejar el bolso sobre alguna superficie cercana.—Te lo mereces por "burlón". Por lo menos Berwald no se deja de ti.

Mathias le hizo una mueca de disgusto a Berwald y se acercó a empujar suavemente al niño menor.—Pero tú sí, y muchos, _muuuchos_ otros también.

—M'thias, ya cállate.—la voz de Berwald era profunda y masculina incluso para su edad. Emil se quedó prendado viéndolo, más que todo azorado, pero sin decir nada al respecto. Luego recordó que ni siquiera había saludado al nuevo visitante, ¿pensaría él que era grosero? Pero, ¿qué le importaba lo que pensaban los amigos de Mathias de él? Aunque si era realista, Berwald no lucía para nada una persona de la misma conexión con aquel intrépido danés. Tampoco su hermano, en primer plano, y contra el leve miedo que aquel muchacho aún le producía, le sonrió, dejándolo sorprendido, aunque no se dio cuenta pues se había volteado para ir a la cocina.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, las galletas de chocolate desprendieron un delicioso aroma que se esparció lentamente por la casa. Emil adoraba los postres de su madre, desde verla haciéndolos, hasta comérselos. Ella siempre pareció contenta o risueña en el proceso, como si fuese un pasatiempo divertido; un _hobby_ beneficioso para todos los inquilinos de la casa al mismo tiempo. Siendo realistas, su madre era una repostera sin comparación, mientras que el sr. Yao, por otro lado, era un luchador en todo lo que tuviera que ver chino, salado y grasoso (si es que esto no iba siempre junto). Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Emil había probado comida hecha por él. Se preguntó si Leon extrañaba las galletas caseras de su madre o sus pastelillos de regaliz; y se preguntó qué diría Lily si los probara. La sola idea le hizo sonreír más.

Alrededor de ese mismo tiempo, la puerta sonó abriéndose y su mamá rió delicada.— _Es como un relojito..._ —Emil no lo entendió.

Lukas gritó (en su forma fría y monótona) su llegada, que fue seguido por las risas sin sentido de Mathias y su voz estruendosa y sus preguntas tontas. Los pasos se oyeron subiendo las escaleras, directamente a la habitación de Lukas, y la puerta de su habitación se oyó cerrar en un chirrido necesitado de aceite.

Aquello dejó pensando perdido al islandés. Esos habrían sido él y su amigo yendo directo a su habitación a intentar jugar una partida seria de ajedrez o una ronda de videojuegos, o quizá a hacer los deberes de matemáticas o naturales que usaban como excusa para reunirse... y no evitó sentirse solo. Leon no solo se había mudado hace un tiempo ya, sino que también estaba en otra clase, con compañeros más cercanos. Él era más amigo de Lily y siendo honesto, se sentía más cómodo en ese pequeño círculo con ella, pues era silenciosa, elocuente y buena. A Leon lo veía más que todo en los descansos y cuando se les ocurría salir un rato a _pasear._ ¿Qué pensaría Leon al respecto? ¿No le importaría? ¿No le daría un poco de nostalgia? Sinceramente, le daba vergüenza preguntarle.

—Emil. Hazme el favor de llevar galletas allá arriba, ¿sí?

El niño parpadeó confundido (sacado de su ensoñación) y asintió sin más, robándose una que otra galleta en su trayecto (no podía evitarlo). Igual su madre había apartado un platillo para él, así que no le preocupó mucho.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el mismo panorama cuando Mathias visitaba pero con más multitud. Lukas estaba leyendo un libro, Mathias hablaba sin parar; Berwald estaba encogido nerviosamente y había este otro chico que _sí escuchaba_ con atención lo que el rubio danés decía, quizá porque estaba incómodo, quizá porque sí le interesaba, quizá ni siquiera oía. No podría realmente saberlo a pesar de que su mirada fuese un libro abierto.

Todos le miraron.—Ehm... traigo galletas de mamá...

De repente, Tino abrió los ojos (sus inmensos ojos). Sin embargo, de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra, de hecho, se los mordió con nervios.

—¡Genial! Yo sabía que sí me querías—Mathias tomó un puñado de galletas, y las saboreó sin delicadeza— _Esto_ , amigos míos,—murmuró abarrotado de comida y agitando una galleta entera— es el cuerpo de _nuestro_ dios, ¡no aceptemos la falsa profesía de la harina y el agua! ¡Tenemos que levantarnos y construir nuestra propia cultura sobre bases bien sentadas!

—Sí, qué tal el primer mandamiento: cierra la boca.—asestó Lukas, pasando de página.

Emil rodó los ojos, deteniéndose enfrente del niño que no conocía. Este se acomodó más presentable.—¡Hola! Soy Tino Väinämöinen. ¿Tú eres el hermanito de Lukas? Él me ha hablado de ti, por eso te conozco, ¿Emil, cierto? Un gusto, y... y... ¿puedo tomar cuatro? Lo siento...

—S-sí, supongo...

Tino le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa, y casi se sorprendió de que no se pusiera a temblar de ansiedad.—Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pensé que no había nadie, enserio...

—No, está bien.—alzó una ceja—Ehm, no sabía que Lukas tenía más amigos que Mathias o el tal Vladimir...

Tino soltó una risita suave. Su mirada era profunda y agradable, de una bonita tonalidad de café claro que parpadeaba al inmenso mundo a su alrededor con curiosidad y cariño. Todo en él le produciría a cualquiera tranquilidad a pesar de que Tino en sí tuviera ciertos problemas de ansiedad que se notaron en el nerviosismo de sus palabras y gestos. Sin embargo, eso se podía pasar muy fácil por alto.—Nos conocimos en el club de música hace poco. ¡Tu hermano toca muy bien el violín! Y realmente no entiendo por qué nos llevamos bien tan rápido, pero no me quejo.—Tino venía de Rovaniemi, y Mathias le preguntó si era finlandés. Él dijo que sí y lo felicitó por saber tanto de geografía. Mathias se alabó a sí mismo con euforia egocéntrica, haciendo reír al proclamado finlandés.

Fue cuando Lukas se aburrió de leer (curiosamente) y sacó de debajo de la cama una tabla de parqués. Mathias se adueñó del bloque rojo, y Lukas reclamó para sí el azul, ubicándose al lado del danés. Berwald y Tino se miraron nerviosamente, y este último permitió al sueco tomar el color que más le llamaba la atención con modestia. Berwald tomó el amarillo, y Tino se quedó con el bloque de color verde. Emil, por su lado, se sentó enfrente del juego, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

Lukas golpeteó un lugar vacío a su lado, mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos.—Ven, tú me ayudarás.—dijo, más que nada por no dejarle fuera del juego, porque Lukas era ya bastante astuto en juegos de mesa sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿Vamos a hacer equipo, cierto?—Mathias le preguntó—Tenemos que destrozar a Berwald. Somos el ejército dano-noruego, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No. Estoy luchando por mi independencia aquí.—entonces reiteró—La de Islandia y Noruega.

Emil rió suavemente.—Pero Lukas, Islandia no tiene ejército...

—Entonces hermano mayor Noruega contratará cien mil hombres más para fortalecernos.

— _Maldición_ —siseo en danés—Esto es todo culpa de Berwald. ¡Los atraparé!

Tino fue el primero en salir, (en un golpe de suerte) y le siguió Lukas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron a sí, comenzando a jugar. Emil se apoyó contra el hombro de su hermano y los vio sin proferir consejo alguno, divertido por los movimientos torpes del finlandés y las matemáticas y estrategias rápidas de Lukas. Berwald fue el siguiente en salir y Mathias, al salir, pasó de una depresión en picada a una euforia llena de ego.

Lukas asesinó rápidamente bastantes fichas de Mathias. Este fue su principal objetivo, pues, a pesar de que una vez tuvo disposición de uno de los soldados de Berwald, él lo ignoró, yéndose por los rojos. Emil se reía por lo bajo, señalando "te falta esa" y Mathias entraba en pánico "¿qué te hice yo?" Lukas fruncía el ceño "tiraste mi libro a la fuente". El danés chillaba "¡fue un error!"

Berwald también se mostró como un buen estratega. Sonreía entre veces cuando el muchacho danés sufría por sus pérdidas, y esto a Emil le parecía algo aterrador, porque para él, un rostro como el suyo no estaba hecho para sonreír... tanto. Pero Tino, a sus ojos, se desconcentraba, curioso, cuando el sueco hacía este tipo se gesturas. Seguro a él le parecía extraño también, y una de esas, le salió bastante caro.

—Lo siento, Tino—murmuró Lukas, tomando una de las fichas asesinadas verde y regresándola a su lugar original.—Me convenía más así.

Berwald lo observó por un momento. Tino simplemente había parpadeado, confundido, sin añadir nada más que una sonrisa, actuando con una tranquilidad atípica de su edad. Tino le devolvió la mirada, alzando las cejas (con las mejillas eternamente rojas), y rehaciendo su sonrisa hacia él. Esto hizo que Berwald bajase el rostro, enrojeciéndose hasta las orejas, y moviera su ficha (era su turno). Él se adueñó de una de las fichas olvidadas de Lukas, y este chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo por fin.

Emil y Mathias jadearon. Tino abrió la boca.—¡Noruega está bajo ataque!

Lukas no añadió nada al respecto y agitó los dados con maestría y juego. Estuvo a punto de conseguir un doble.

Tino tomó los dados con timidez, agitándolos en sus manos y liberándolos suavemente en el juego. Él obtuvo un cinco y un dos, y comenzó a continuar las fichas más adelantadas. Berwald carraspeó.—N-No.—jaló suavemente el suéter de Tino, con prudencia y respeto, y este lo observó curioso.—As'gura las de atrás.—murmuró, señalando una que estaba diez pasos lejos de una roja. Pero el finlandés no se movió (sintiéndose demasiado tonto para hacerlo) y Berwald movió la ficha por él, asegurándola en una casilla y haciendo que Mathias chasqueara la lengua ante sus posibles planes arruinados.—Tres aquí. Ah'ra cinco allá.—él señaló las de adelante.—As'guraste una. Dale de nuevo.

Tino asintió, mirando a Lukas como buscando su aprobación, pero este solo apretaba una mejilla de su hermano en su mano. Entonces él le dio de nuevo, y obtuvo un doble, ¡iba a darle de nuevo! Miró a Berwald con los ojos brillantes, y este sonrió contagiado de su genuina alegría. El finlandés buscó asegurar otra ficha, pero estaba muy lejos de los lugares para resguardar, por lo que se limitó a adelantar sus soldados verdes a la meta. Aprovechó su último tiro de tres para continuar esta misma tarea.

Mathias se echó a reír.—Oh, Suecia, Suecia, parece que cuentas con pilotos finlandeses para tu causa.

Tino mordió sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Cállate, v's perdiendo.—el finlandés rió suavemente, y en el resto del juego, dedicó algunas miradas atentas al sueco, ya sea para aprender de sus movimientos o para descubrir las escasas expresiones de su rostro.

El juego fue ganado por Lukas al final. Fue increíble. A pesar de que gran parte de sus movidas se habían dedicado para hacer sufrir a su amigo danés, las había calculado para que le beneficiaran y no le retrasaran en el trayecto. Emil miró con burla al frustrado danés.—¡Demonios! ¡No te rías, Lukas! ¡Eres un tramposo!—el noruego frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada.

—No soy un tramposo, tú eres un idiota.

—¿Oh? ¿Con que soy idiota?—Mathias agarró las mejillas de Lukas y lo empujó al suelo con malicia. La cruz que sostenía el revoltoso, ondulado y esponjoso cabello rubio claro se soltó ante el golpe, cubriendo la vista fulminante de Lukas, quien jamás vería venir los juguetones y enfurecidos dedos del danés. Cuando menos se lo pensaba, ya se encontraba riéndose (de su manera suave y elegante) ante las cosquillas en su estómago y caderas. Fue una escena impresionante y entre pocas, y todos se quedaron prendados en el, por primera vez, expresivl rostro y voz de Lukas.—¡Jamás te librarás de Dinamarca!—él mismo se echó a reír, contagiado de las carcajadas inusuales y bonitas del noruego, esquivando las patadas y las groserías.

Tino soltó una risita.—¡Wow, jamás lo había visto reírse!—miró a Berwald—¿Y tú?

Él negó, sonrojado.—No...

Emil frunció el ceño.—¡Mathias, déjalo!—intentó separar al danés de su hermano, pero al verlo reírse, el menor se contagió rápidamente y de su boca brotaron risas genuinas. Hasta que una patada golpeó el estómago del danés, y este cayó, mientras Lukas intentaba recuperar el aire con bocanadas de aire profundas. Emil se rió aún más divertido, viendo como su hermano se cubría los ojos llorosos con su brazo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Idiota.

Mathias soltó un chillido agonizante, y fue el turno del sueco de reírse por lo bajo. Tino lo siguió, y Emil se sintió muy bien ahora.

* * *

Tino tuvo que dejar la casa mucho antes que los otros. Su madre le había llamado una vez y él prefería no confrontarla, a pesar de que estaba pasando un buen rato con los juegos de mesa y las charlas. Pero él preguntó si podía volver un día de estos de nuevo y Emil mismo miró a su hermano para forzarlo a decir que sí, aunque no fue necesario, porque Lukas, sin demostrarlo, había disfrutado mucho su compañía.

—Hasta luego, Berwald.—el finlandés le dedicó una última mirada, sonriéndole amable.—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.—luego de un momento sin saber qué hacer, Tino recuperó su nerviosismo, y salió de la casa. Las tonalidades del cielo del atardecer parecieron reflejarse en su avergonzado rostro. Había, sin duda alguna, adorado el día de hoy. Pudo acercarse a más personas y relacionarse con ellas. Había aprendido a moverse en el parqués, y todo gracias a Berwald, quien al final de todo, encontró que no era tan aterrador como lo había pensado en un primer momento, y a pesar de eso, Tino siguió poniéndose nervioso delante suyo. Él prefirió no pensar en eso, y decidió comenzar a caminar a casa, antes de que se pusiera oscuro.

—No sabía que tenías más amigos que Mathias, Berwald o Vladimir, cariño.—la mujer le sonrió, acariciando la cabellera rubia de su hijo. Cuando ella había conocido a Tino, este no había parado de disculparse por no haber saludado, excusándose de no saber que habían más personas en la casa. No pudo estar más conmovida.—Y además es Omega.

La galleta que Mathias comía se atragantó en su garganta, tocándole tosar varias veces para no morir se asfixia, y los ojos de Emil se abrieron con tal sorpresa, como si le hubieran dicho que los orígenes de la familia eran en realidad zimbabuenses.

Lukas rió por lo bajo, la misma risa que la de su madre, que se dio al mismo momento.

—¡¿Tino _es_ un Omega?!

Emil miró a su madre aún sorprendido.—Claro. Tiene el aroma.—el islandés no entendió aquello. Emil era demasiado joven como para siquiera pensar en su naturaleza, por lo que por ahora debería conformarse con ser un Beta: una persona común y corriente. Los Betas no poseían aquel olfato suprasensible, así que la única forma en la que podían enterarse que estaban con un Omega era si era confesado por palabras. Emil se sintió bastante curioso de aquel mundo de esencias y naturalezas allá afuera, y pensó en Tino, y cómo lidiaba siendo un Omega.

Probablemente no muy bien. Los Omegas eran... algo inferiores. Eran demasiado dependientes a los Alfas, y tenían vergonzosos periodos para llamar su atención. Eran delicados y débiles. Por muy curioso que ese mundo le resultase, Emil prefería continuar tal y como estaba en la actualidad, ajeno a esos temas y los tratos desiguales de la gente. Claro, también estaba la posibilidad de ser un Alfa, algo que al menor siempre le encantaría, pues al fin y al cabo, eran los más fuertes y privilegiados de la inconsciente jerarquía. Sin embargo, no permitió que esto perturbara su momento con el niño finlandés. Emil la había pasado de maravillas, y deseaba seguir viéndolo.

—Eso me tomó desprevenido.—murmuró Mathias.

Berwald, por su lado, tenía la mirada gacha, bastante pensativo. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Y sin embargo, siguió sintiéndose ansioso, _como esperando algo._

Al final de la charla se despidieron, y Mathias prometió volver a traer a Berwald cualquier día que el concejo nórdico quisiese volver a reunirse. Había sido una muy agradable tarde, y Emil creía que había hecho más amigos.

* * *

Eran las 3:30 como usual cuando Lukas arribó a la casa. En uno de sus hombros cargaba su mochila escolar negra, mientras que en el otro tenía el maletín de su violín de madera de caoba que llevaba cuando habían actividades en el club de música. Lukas había comenzado a tocar el violín desde los once años y era una de las cosas que más había llegado a atesorar. Las melodías eran simplemente elegantes y etéreas, sintiéndolas como parte de sí mismo. Era como si todo lo que no pudiera expresar o no quisiera mostrar pudiera fluir con naturalidad por el roce de las cuerdas, y así, para Lukas tocar el violín era una sesión de auto-rejuvenecimiento. Tocaba con cierta frecuencia aislado en la protección de su habitación, pero la melodía escapaba de aquel muro y enriquecía los oídos del resto de la familia que le sonreían emocionados cuando salía por fin.

Pero el día de hoy Lukas no traía una cara en específico afable. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y parecía haber estado corriendo por el sudor que corría casi invisible por su cuello y por sus mejillas de un atípico color rojo. Estaba algo pálido, y la sra. Bondevik pensó lo peor: matones.

—¿Lukas, qué tienes, querido?—Lukas se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada gacha, mirando el polvo del suelo. —¿Por qué vienes así?—ella le acarició el cabello, con completa paciencia, aunque por dentro, nerviosa y temblando de ansiedad.—¿P-Pasó algo?

—No... solo me siento un poco mal...

—¿¡Un poco!? Estás todo pálido y sudado... ¡Emil! ¡Ven y prepara un té a tu hermano!

Unos segundos más tarde Emil bajaba las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su madre con fastidio.—¿Y por qué no se lo prepara él? ¡Estoy haciendo tarea!—entonces miró la silueta de su hermano, desparramado en la longitud del sofá. Aquella posición hizo que Emil pensara lo peor (estaba desangrándose, lo habían golpeado) su madre lo corrigió inmediatamente, enojada, y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Porque está enfermo!—el niño soltó un 'oh'—Ve y hazle una taza de té, yo iré a traer toallitas y otras cosas que puedan ayudarle.

Emil no era bueno en la cocina, pero podía defenderse en bebidas tal como el café y el té (tradicionales de la familia). Estaba seguro de que si no le temiese al fuego, él podría atreverse a cocinar más cosas, pero lamentablemente no tenía las mismas agallas que Yong Soo/no tenía la misma pasión de Leon por el fuego. Él hizo té verde, lo probó, y no sabía mal.

Lukas estaba recostado sobre el respaldar del sofá cuando llegó con la taza tamborileante de sus manos. El flequillo de su frente estaba sobre una toallita humedecida y fría, a la que él disfrutaba cerrando los ojos y exhalando un suave suspiro. Se había quitado la chaqueta. Emil, al poder verlo mejor, lo vio más pálido que cualquier otro día. Le tendió la taza, y Lukas lo aceptó sin ganas.—¿Por qué te enfermaste?—preguntó, rozando con sus nudillos su hirviente mejilla.

—Ese pastel de piña, probablemente.—murmuró en respuesta, sorbeando el té (algo dulce).—No lo sé. O quizá ese _capuccino._ Me dio arcadas.

—¿Por qué te lo tomaste entonces?—alzó una ceja—Pudiste haberlo regalado, o tirárselo a Mathias.

—Yo no soy un niño grosero como tú.—espetó, cerrando los ojos, y Emil habría adorado empujarlo del sofá.

Pronto se hizo de noche. Lukas _sabía_ que la mejor manera de que se le pasara aquel lío era tomando una siesta, pero no había tenido ganas. Prefería que su madre le consintiera con sus cuidados y sus mimos, pero no era para malentenderse: él no era un muchacho caprichoso. Por lo menos no tanto. Además, era divertido ver cómo su madre mandaba a Emil a hacer cualquier cosa menos su tarea, como si aquellos días en los que Lukas era obligado a cuidar de un más pequeño Emil estuviesen siendo compensados.

Cuando su padre llegó, Emil aprovechó la oportunidad para explicar.—Llegó así de la escuela. Dice que comió algo raro hoy.

El Alfa alzó la ceja, confundido.—¿Pero no te he dicho que no comas nada de lo que te ofrezcan en la calle?—preguntó, quitándose el saco, y bajando la cabeza para recibir un beso de su esposa como bienvenida.

—No es nada, papá.—dijo sin ganas realmente de ser más profundo. A pesar de que ya habían pasado unas horas, Lukas seguía sintiéndose algo mal, aunque el té dulce y la toallita le habían ayudado lo que debían. Entonces determinó que era suficiente, y se levantó con algo de mareos (presión baja, probablemente).—Me voy a dormir...

—¿Y si te tomas una pastilla?

—Si quieres te hago otra taza de té.

El muchacho negó, murmurando por lo bajo un sencillo 'no', subiendo las escaleras con parsimonía. Unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó el chirrido de su habitación, y su posterior cerrar.

—Bueno, al menos Lukas tiene las defensas altas. Si hubiera sido tú, ya nos habría tocado llevarte al hospital.—Emil rodó los ojos ante las _ofensivas_ palabras de su padre. Entonces se encogió de hombros como para que viera que no le daba la menor importancia, y regresó a su cuarto, a por fin continuar con su tarea de matemáticas. No era una obligación para mañana mismo, pero prefería salir de eso y aprovechar el tiempo para cosas más importantes... como ser un ocioso, probablemente.

Al día siguiente, Emil revisó su reloj. Eran las seis. Casi entra en pánico al darse cuenta que solo contaba con treinta minutos para bañarse, cambiarse, alistar sus útiles, desayunar e ir a la escuela. ¿Por qué su madre no lo había levantado hoy? ¿A lo mejor se había quedado dormida, y entonces cómo, cómo iba a desayunar Emil? No había tiempo alguno, pero en vez de rendirse, él saltó de su cama (en su condición perezosa y letárgica) y salió rumbo al baño, bajando las escaleras rápidamente sin temor a caerse (años de rutina).

Para su sorpresa, las luces estaban encendidas, y podía oír la voz de su madre y de su padre desde la lejanía. Curioso, se asomó por la pared, tratando de observarlos. Estaban en la cocina, hablando con tranquilad y cándida emoción retenida por el tono dulce y cariñoso. Él, de repente, captó algunos monosílabos y suspiros que únicamente podían pertenecerle a su hermano, y cayendo por completo en la confusión, Emil decidió interrumpir la escena, para ver si las preguntas de su mente serían respondidas. Al ver a su hermano cambiado y listo, respondió una de ellas: se habían olvidado de él.

—¿Qué pasa?

La mujer Omega le sonrió con suavidad, deslizando, cariñosa, sus dedos por el flequillo del muchacho.—Cielo, se me había olvidado levantarte.—Emil asintió, conocedor.—¿Que qué pasa? Pues que _tenemos_ otro Alfa en la familia.

El menor parpadeó confundido, como si no entendiera el idioma en el que se le hablaba, y a pesar de años y años usando el inglés como propio, Emil habría pedido a su madre que se le repitiera esa misma frase en islandés. ¿Su hermano... un Alfa? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Emil tardó medio minuto para poder entender que su hermano no era un simple Beta y que justo, delante de sus ojos, él era la cima de la jerarquía; Lukas, su hermano mayor, _era un Alfa._ Quería decir que todo este tiempo, su naturaleza se había destinado a ser fuerte e imponente, como la de un verdadero líder dominante y, en realidad, no supo que más decir.

El Alfa cabeza de familia se echó a reír. Revolvió los cabellos del niño con brusquedad.—¿No te lo crees, muchacho? Es que Lukas no da la apariencia para eso. Pero sí la personalidad.—ahora fue el turno del susodicho para tener el pelo revuelto, y este no reaccionó, ya acostumbrado.—Así te tendremos pronto, Emil, no te preocupes.

Emil miró a su hermano con profunda admiración. Un _Alfa_.

Fue inevitable sentirse orgulloso, y él en su interior, deseó encontrar una naturaleza similar lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Lukas es un Alfa! La personalidad de Lukas también se presta mucho para serlo. Por cierto, no sé si sepan qué es parqués, es como la versión latinoamericana del parchís, pero es lo mismo, supongo. Una adorable interacción entre los bebés Tino y Berwald; pero lo más importante, Lily, una nueva niña que Emil comienza a mirar raro... ¿tal vez sí le guste? ¿O le tiene más miedo al bolsillo de Vash? Los dos amigos comienzan a alejarse...

Por cierto, Milenka, me hace tan feliz que lo hubieras interpretado así! Muchas gracias! Adoro que presten atención a esos detalles! ^/^ Y parece que ya respondí tu duda de la naturaleza de Lukas jaja Y vi otra personita: me alegra que te haya gustado! Enserio estoy feliz. Por cierto, yo no diría últimamente... (xD)


	4. Pubertad

Pensé que no iba a actualizar hasta año entrante AAAAAA por fin (ya por fin la historia seguirá en un solo espacio temporal)

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Luego de diez minutos parado en la entrada, Emil se cansó de esperar a Lily. Tampoco era como si la chica no pudiese entrar sola a su salón... o al menos con eso intentó eliminar cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero _no_ era su culpa, simplemente... hacía demasiado frío allí afuera. Ni siquiera su grueso abrigo beige podía menguar el fastidio y la irritación de encontrarse a las típicas bajas temperaturas de inicio de año, muy a pesar de sus genes nórdicos. Lukas podría estar decepcionado.

El instituto era un lugar bastante espacioso y de elegante infraestructura, si era sincero. También había escuchado que la biblioteca tenía bastantes libros. En el recorrido de su primera impresión, Emil ganó las miradas de algunos estudiantes, probablemente por su apariencia inusual, porque a pesar de que ese día llevase un gorro gris de lana, algunos mechones de su platinado cabello lograron escapar. Esto le sucedía a menudo, y aún así, Emil no podía acostumbrarse, y terminaba sintiéndose muy incómodo. Recibir atención nunca fue lo suyo. Otros simplemente lo ignoraban, demasiado concentrados en sus teléfonos, o estudiando desde sus libros. Esto último lo hizo sentir nervioso, ¿por qué estaban estudiando desde ya? ¿Acaso habría algún examen sorpresa el primer día? ¿O un profesor preguntón que te ponía cero si respondías con el error más injusto?

Emil sentía que si ya se estaba asustando con la preparatoria, no dejaría nada para la universidad. Aunque bueno, Lukas le decía a menudo que la universidad no era difícil si no eras un estúpido; pero Emil sabía que Lukas era Lukas y poseía un talento natural para desempeñar cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer. Lamentablemente, él en vez de compartir esa semejanza con su hermano, era un tipo con mala suerte.

Una vocecita lo detuvo antes de continuar hasta su salón.—¡Emil! ¡Espérame...!—exclamaron, sujetándolo del abrigo. Emil bajó la mirada y se encontró con Lily, quien ante sus jadeos cansados, lo más probable es que subiera las escaleras corriendo para alcanzarlo al ver que la dejaba. Esto le ganó una mirada de "eres un traidor" por parte de Lily. ¿Por qué, precisamente cuando se iba a ir es que su amiga aparecía? Sentía que había dado una mala impresión, y lo peor de todo, Vash le estaba mirando desde el auto con rencor en los ojos. En realidad no había hecho algo tan malo, había estado esperándole por diez minutos y tenía frío, pero excusa semejante no valdría nada para ese quisquilloso y terrorífico alfa suizo que cuidaba de su hermana tan recelosamente.

—Te demoraste y me dio frío... lo siento.

—Fuf...—suspiró, tratando de normalizar su respiración—...¡es que pasamos por Victoria!—dijo perdonándolo de inmediato. Lily siempre había sido así: era incapaz de llevarse mal con la gente, y viceversa. Su récord de mantener odio había sido de tan solo minuto y medio, con una chica checa que le debía dinero y que no se lo había pagado aún. Emil le preguntó por qué si eso le había molestado había comenzado a hablar normalmente con ella, y Lily le respondió que la chica contaba historias graciosas y que prefería olvidar su rencor para escucharlas.

Victoria apareció unos segundos después, soltando un hondo suspiro cansado. Al parecer seguía llevando el mismo estilo de siempre, ordenándose su castaño cabello en dos coletas bajas.—No puedo creer que me tenga que acostumbrar a esto de ahora en adelante...—se quejó, encogiéndose.—Buenos días, Emil.

—Buenos días Victoria.—Emil alzó una ceja.

La morena respiró hondamente, y se irguió, como recuperando las buenas vibras que había perdido subiendo las exageradas escaleras. Lily se echó a reír, y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Lily le preguntó a qué preparatoria _irían_ , él no pudo sentirse más feliz, porque significaba que ella quería seguir estando con él. Honestamente, Emil no sabía mucho del amor, pero él sentía _que Lily le gustaba_. Siempre que estaba con ella se sentía tranquilo, y sonreía seguido. Siempre que estuvo con ella pudo compartir lo que pensaba o lo que le gustaba sin miedo alguno, y viceversa. A su lado, aprendió algunas habilidades de jardinería, y cómo hacer algunos postres suizos. Era una chica hermosa, y no solamente en su amable forma de ser. Para este año, Lily se había cortado el cabello hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros (junto a ese listón azul) y contrario a la reacción horrorizada de su hermano, Emil pensaba que se veía maravillosa. Bastante linda.—Solo son unas escaleras, Vicky. ¡Lo harás!

—Dios te oiga.

—¿Nos vamos ya? Estamos en la misma clase.

—¡Qué bien!—sonrió la pequeña, siguiéndolo.—Voy a esforzarme mucho este año. Quiero ser tan buena como mi hermano, y que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

—Vash debe estarlo, eres buena estudiante.

—Sí—Victoria bufó, enroscándose el cabello entre los dedos—Mi sueño es que Francis algún día sea así de buen hermano.

—¿Eso creen?—ella enrojeció, y juntos, subieron las escaleras a su salón.—Y Victoria, tu hermano es muy agradable, no digas eso.—aunque la chica, en vez de atender las palabras de Lily, concentró su atención en su teléfono—Por cierto, ¿escucharon que Matthew entró a un equipo de hockey? ¡Quien busca encuentra! ¡Estaba muy feliz cuando me lo dijo por teléfono!

—¡Él me llamó ayer! No sabía que habían equipos de omegas, supongo que tiene mucha suerte.—declaró Emil honestamente. Normalmente los omegas no practicaban deportes.

—Matt es un buen jugador, equipo de alfas u omegas, deberían siempre aceptarlo.—murmuró Lily, cruzándose de brazos.—Tontos.

Las cosas siempre le habían parecido muy injustas, sobre todo para los omegas. La gente solo los veía como seres que solo servían para tener bebés y cuidar de ellos. Simple y llanamente. Por eso, la tenían difícil para ir a una universidad o vivir por su cuenta. Siempre corrían peligros estando solos, porque según lo que Lily había leído, los increíbles aromas de los omegas estaban para llamar la atención de los alfas y por eso muchos de ellos podrían volverse inestables al lado de un omega. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para estar encantados de algo así, pero Lily estaba más que segura que en su interior, los omegas lo odiaban. Cuando eran marcados, el aroma que despedían disminuía, como si hubiese cumplido ya su función, y esto era otro argumento para la gente para pensar que nada más existían para los alfas.

Lily pensaba que era la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

Emil la miró por un momento y suspiró.—Igual... Matthew ya es feliz jugando hockey, ni siquiera debe importarle eso.

—Sí pero...- Pero él es tan bueno que debería estar participando en alguna liga nacional, pero eso no va a pasar...

Emil se sintió algo incómodo al respecto, y pensó en su madre. No se la imaginaba trabajando, o yendo en una liga nacional de deportes, o haciendo otra cosa que no fuera ser su madre. Así mismo, tampoco le había sorprendido cuando se enteró que Berwald había marcado a Tino, y que este estaba esperando un bebé. Emil suponía que era así como las cosas tenían que ser, ¿no es así? Los omegas siempre habían sido una cosa; los alfas otra. Así estaba prescrita la naturaleza.

—Ya no hablen de eso, si Matt está feliz entonces nosotros también tenemos que estarlo.—determinó la muchacha africana, con sabiduría que ni el uno ni el otro pudo replicar.

En el salón, aún no habían llegado todos los estudiantes. Los asientos cercanos a la ventana fueron los favoritos, y los marcaron para sí. Ver el cielo azul a través de la ventana era como una pastilla analgésica durante clases estresantes como matemáticas o física, o el dolor de Victoria: literatura.

Justo al lado, una chica rubia los miró de reojo de su libro. No se veía muy animada a la socialización, pero Lily, siempre abierta a nuevas amistades, se presentó con una linda sonrisa que no cabía para desplantes ni groserías. Realmente le gustaba conocer personas nuevas.

—Soy Camille.—respondió, sin rastro de timidez o asperezas, cerrando su libro por educación. Victoria detectó el suave acento francés que no desamparaba su pronunciación, y en este mismo idioma, le pregunto si sabía hablarlo. Ella rió.—¡Soy de Mónaco! ¿De dónde eres tú?

—Seychelles.—afirmó orgullosamente.—Francés es mi lengua materna.

Cabe decir que las chicas seguían comunicándose en un idioma ajeno para los dos chicos restantes, y la suiza (con un tono bromista) les reclamó el desplante.—¿Podemos volver al inglés? Quiero saber que están diciendo...

Victoria se echó a reír junto a Camille, pero ambas accedieron sin mucha resistencia.

Poco a poco, más estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Esta era la clase 1A, para estudiantes _élite_ , por lo que Emil vio una considerable porción de alfas llenando el salón. Fue inevitable sentirse algo intimidado al respecto. ¡Es que eran irritantes! Cada uno tenía su ego subido por los cielos. Estos, para mala suerte suya, eran además bastante ruidosos y Emil les habría pedido que cerraran la boca pero lo _menos_ que quería era ganarse enemigos en su primer día de clases (sobre todo porque los alfas eran orgullosos y peleoneros), así que calló, intentando de ignorarlos. Aunque Victoria, a su lado, no lo soportó por mucho tiempo, y se levantó cruzada de brazos.

—Oigan, ustedes, ¿qué tal si le bajan el volumen a la película? ¡Vaya que son ruidosos!

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el salón. Lo peor fue cuando Lily también la secundó, y Emil juró haberse palmeado el rostro.—Sí, solo bajen un poquito la voz, ¿por favor?

—Diablos, intenta ser más linda como ella para la próxima, marimacha.

Aún con aquella amenaza, el ruido disminuyó. Victoria rodó los ojos, pero no les hizo mucho caso.

Otros estudiantes entraron; parecían ser los últimos porque solo faltaban dos pupitres por ser usados en el salón. Emil subió la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Lo menos que había pensado era que se encontraría con _Leon Kirkland_ e Im Yong Soo en la misma preparatoria, y para más colmo, en el mismo salón. Nunca les había preguntado nada al respecto, pero no porque le diera vergüenza hacerlo, simplemente... se le había olvidado. La comunicación con sus amigos se había deteriorado con el tiempo, proporcional a su preferencia a pasar el rato con Lily o de Leon al pasar el rato con Yong Soo. No era que no se hablaran; Emil y Leon aún seguían hablándose como amigos, pero... _no fue lo mismo_. Pensar en esto hizo sentir culpable a Emil de repente. Leon, hace tiempo, le había recalcado que Lily le gustaba y que estaba alejándose por esto, y ver cómo todo eso sí sucedió, le hizo pensar que su distanciamiento había sido por completa acción suya.

Pero no era como si él no se hubiese sentido desplazado por el coreano.

Verle en su mismo salón hizo, inconscientemente, emocionar a Emil. Era un evento que no había sucedido desde que entraron a bachillerato. Leon era un prodigio en cualquier área dada de estudio, por lo que siempre ocupó los primeros puestos y estuvo en las mejores clases. Lo mismo sucedía con Yong Soo, aunque era normal no esperárselo de él, porque actuaba como un... tonto. Pero podría ser talento natural asiático. Mientras que Emil tenía dificultades con matemáticas y eso siempre le hizo rebajar un poco su promedio, encontrándose en la clase B con regularidad.

Emil esperó a que Leon alzara siquiera la vista de su celular, o que por lo menos Yong Soo lo notara de la amena charla que tenía con el hongkonés (que lo ignoraba), pero los dos amigos estaban bastante concentrados en sus cosas y el nórdico se vio desapercibido en ese primer encuentro.

* * *

El timbre para descanso sonó finalmente.

Una mancha oscura se acercó rápidamente al asiento de Emil.—¡Hey, mira! ¡Es Emil! ¡Vicky!—gritó—¡Y Lily!—añadió Yong Soo al notar a la rubia sentada atrás del islandés.—¡Lily, ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?! ¡Tus trenzas!—dramatizó, tapándose la boca como si hubiera presenciado un asesinato.

Leon venía justo atrás del coreano, mirándolos. A diferencia de Lily, este tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Castaño, revoltoso, suave y brillante. Viniendo de él, no podía saber si le había dado flojera cortárselo, o si se lo dejó así por alguna moda. Emil lo miró tímidamente, y se atrevió a sonreírle. Leon le devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir un cálido burbujeo en su interior. A pesar de todo, Leon no parecía estar enojado con él ni con nadie.

—¡Leon, Lily se cortó el pelo!

—Sí, Yong Soo, ya me di cuenta. Como que, se te bien, por cierto.

—Gracias, Leon.—sonrió dulcemente.

—¡No quise decir que te vieras mal! ¡O sea, te ves bien! Solo me sorprende, siempre... eso, has tenido el cabello largo, eh...

—Está bien, Yong Soo. Por cierto, linda chaqueta. ¡Combina muy bien con tu cabello!—halagó la niña suiza con amabilidad. El coreano soltó una risita egocéntrica, y giró sobre sus pies, sujetándose la chaqueta. En realidad, era cierto: el cuero negro le iba de maravilla a una persona de piel blanca y cabello azabache como Yong Soo. Parecía un chico malo, rompe corazones, con una larga lista de chicas lindas esperando para salir con él.

—Gracias, gracias. Pero no es solo la chaqueta, Lily. Es mi esencia.—sonrió galán, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. Lily rió ante el dramatismo del asiático.—Ya sabes, los alfas somos guapos por naturaleza.

Tal como Yong Soo había predicho, él se convirtió en alfa. Fue un poco antes de terminar la secundaria. Había sido una sensación, porque era muy poco común que los chicos encontraran sus naturalezas en secundaria. Fue toda una novedad, y esto hizo que Yong Soo atrajera más atención de la población femenina en la escuela, y hubo un periodo donde fue casi una celebridad. Cualquiera habría pensado que con esa fama de alfa Yong Soo sería inasequible y creído, pero el chico siempre había sido ese canalla. Verse rodeado de alfas hacía poner algo ansioso a Emil. ¿Cómo sería él? Todos los alfas eran fuertes y talentosos, ¿sería Emil un alfa torpe y tímido? ¿Diferente?

Por un momento y sin saber por qué pensó en el pequeño Hyung (ya no tan pequeño). Un pequeño alfa. Una sonrisa de ternura se posó en sus labios.

—Tu hermanito es más lindo.

Yong Soo abrió la boca ofendido. Y luego se echó a reír.—Bueno, se parece a mí, así que sí. Por cierto, deberías venir a visitarlo. Está participando en una orquesta, y el ego se le ha subido bastante. Maldito mocoso engreído...

Emil entreabrió la boca. Pero estaban hablando de Hyung, ¿de qué se sorprendía? El pequeño siempre había sido asombroso. Sin más, ensanchó levemente su pequeña sonrisa.—Un día deberíamos ir a verlo tocar.—opinó, mirando a Leon con suavidad. Este captó la inconsciente indirecta, y en sus ojos brilló un destello conocedor, aunque no agregó nada al respecto.

—Como que, jamás entendí por qué te llevaste tan bien con ese pequeño engendro.

—Eh, ¿Yong Soo permite que hablen así de su hermano menor?—preguntó Victoria, bastante curiosa.

—Yong Soo permite que Leon le diga cualquier cosa.—bromeó Emil, levantándose para ir al descanso finalmente.

—Leon va a ser mi omega, así que le permito hacer ciertas cosas.—añadió el alfa, sonriendo como ganador, peinándose el pelo.

Leon arqueó una ceja, y todos prestaron atención a qué clase de respuesta daría.—Cállate Yong Soo. Solo me tienes miedo.

Emil y Lily taparon una carcajada, mientras que el coreano rodaba los ojos.

—En realidad, sigo sin encontrar lo de "engendro" con Hyung.—sinceró el islandés luego de tranquilizarse.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi malicioso y monstruoso hermano? ¿Por favor?—pidió, echándose el pelo para atrás de nuevo.

Después de eso, se escuchó una risita, proveniente de la misma chica de nacionalidad francesa.

—Wow, un gusto, soy Leon.—comentó rápidamente al tomar en cuenta su presencia.

—Yo tampoco te había visto ahí, ¿me das tu número?

—¡Yong Soo!—chilló Lily, sonrojada.—¡Contrólate!—dijo en una risita nerviosa y de disculpa, mirando a la chica con pena a los ojos. Camille, por su lado, no le dio la suficiente importancia, pero sí que tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas.

Leon se echó a reír.—Me lo pasas a mí también.

Emil bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, pensativo. Leon, para su edad, era un muchacho guapo. Todo en él llamaba la atención de los demás: su cabello, sus ojos alargados y dorados, su piel fresca y su forma de ser relajada y carismática; también fuerte e inteligente. Por eso, a pesar de algo terrorífico, era normal que tuviese admiradores desde niño que quisieran incluso salir con él. Pero, sin saber honestamente el por qué, aquella escena entre esos dos provocó un extraño estremecimiento en el área de su estómago. Quizá era porque Leon siempre ignoraba estas cosas, pero justo ahora, respondía amenamente a aquella muchacha.

Se sintió un poco incómodo, hasta que alguien le tomó por el brazo y lo inclinó un poco hacia adelante. Emil alzó la mirada, y se encontró con los bonitos, indescifrables y gatunos ojos de Leon Kirkland.—Vamos. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Y así con esa impulsividad, Emil se encontró siendo jalado por el asiático, y apenas alcanzó a despedirse de Lily. Leon caminaba rápidamente entre los pasillos que veía convenientes, y Emil contempló lo grande que era el instituto.

—¿Sabes siquiera dónde estamos?—preguntó Emil, tratando de seguir el ritmo del otro.

—No—Leon se echó a reír jovialmente, y el nórdico le siguió.—Solo quería hacer una salida dramática y hablar un rato.

—Oh—susurró, y Leon paró de repente. Volteó y lo encaró con una sonrisa.—¿D-De qué querías hablar?

—Hace tiempo que no estábamos en una misma clase.

—Sí...

—Aunque... no estamos en realidad en la misma clase. Solo compartimos las suficientes.

—Cierto, pero eso es mejor que antes, que solo compartíamos los descansos.

Leon rió nuevamente. Emil enrojeció sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

—¿Qué tal tu hermano?

—¿Lukas? Pues... está bien. Está en su tercer semestre de medicina... dice que le gusta. También dice que espera que algún día Mathias pase a ser su paciente para culpar a un desangramiento de su muerte. Mathias escuchó eso y está teniendo más cuidado cuando maneja por el auto.

—Dios, ¿por qué lo odia tanto? Se parecen a mis padres.

Emil se rió por lo bajo, pensando que a pesar de que el señor Arthur y Yao pelearan con cierta frecuencia, no habrían pensado en lo más mínimo en divorciarse. Aquella referencia luego lo hizo cavilar un poco. Lukas y Mathias habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo, y casi podría afirmar que uno no sería el mismo sin el otro, porque Lukas se había acostumbrado a la explosión de vivos colores que era el danés, y Mathias se había acostumbrado a los significativos silencios que era el pasivo (pero peligroso) noruego. Peleaban a menudo, desde las cosas más estúpidas hasta problemas _realmente_ serios, pero aún así, nunca habían pensado en separarse en serio.

—¿Y... ehm, tus padres?

—Inestables como siempre.—murmuró por lo bajo, y se acercó a una ventana a ver el paisaje a través.—Puede que mi viejo esté en un bar o en la casa. No lo sé. Se fue ayer.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Leon suspiró por lo bajo.—El hermano de mamá venía a visitar desde Japón y Arthur quería recibirlo con canciones de Queen a todo volumen. Yao no lo dejó, se enojó y se fue.

Emil se sintió terriblemente mal de querer reír ahora mismo. Él no quería ser mala persona, ni mucho menos mostrarse como un insensible. Pero imaginarse a alguien tan serio como el señor Arthur Kirkland haciendo una rabieta porque su esposa no lo dejaba poner la música que quería estaba destrozándolo por dentro. Conteniéndose, Emil mordió sus labios, mirando al suelo, y cerró los ojos cuando Leon le miró para tapar toda evidencia.

—...¿Qué es tan gracioso?—murmuró el asiático, entrecerrando sus ojos. Con las mejillas rojas, las cejas temblorosas y la cabeza gacha, Emil no lo engañaba ni un poco.—¿Te parece divertido que mi padre alcohólico abandone a su familia cada vez que no hacen lo que quiere?

El nórdico sintió una horrible presión en su pecho y miró avergonzado a Leon.—¡N-No! ¡No es eso! Lo siento...

Entonces, una carcajada brotó de los labios del castaño.—Estoy bromeando. Tuve que subir a mi habitación a reírme para que Yao no me regañara.

Una tonelada de peso abandonó los hombros del islandés, pero el alivio, pronto, fue reemplazado con la ira.—¡Me asustaste! ¡Pensé que había sido una horrible persona!

—Salgamos hoy.

Aquella repentina petición sorprendió al nórdico.—¿Salir?

—Sí. Rompí una antigüedad de mi viejo. Una guitarra de cerámica. Se lo compensaré comprándole unas plantas que siempre ha querido plantar en el jardín.—explicó rápidamente, aunque después, hizo una breve pausa. Leon sabía qué había dicho y estaba consciente de ello. En realidad sí había roto una extraña decoración clásica de su padre, pero nunca había pensado en pagárselo. Simplemente... ver a Emil junto a él después de tanto tiempo trajo cierta nostalgia y ansias al muchacho asiático.—Yong Soo es muy molesto y no me dejará buscar las cosas en paz. Y seguro podemos pasar a tomar un café o algo. Lo que sea.

Aprovechando que el asiático estaba de espaldas, Emil deslizó una suave sonrisa.—Bueno, supongo que sería divertido.

—Claro que sí; todo en lo que esté implicado yo es divertido.

Emil rodó los ojos.

* * *

Al último timbre, Leon y Emil se encontraron a la salida. Las calles, a diferencia de la mañana, estaban más limpias y vacías, por lo que era más cómodo caminar entre el bajísimo nivel de nieve. Como había dejado de nevar hace un tiempo, no hizo tanto frío como la primera vez, aunque con frecuencia en el trayecto Emil escuchó a Leon suspirar y bufar por lo bajo. Probablemente el salir en invierno había sido mala idea, pero tiempo después de caminar lo que parecía ser sin rumbo, estuvieron ante las puertas de un servicio de jardinería.

Era bastante cálido adentro, aliviando a los dos chicos. Mientras Emil miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, Leon caminó por delante como guía. Después de todo, cuando era más pequeño, su padre siempre lo traía consigo hasta aquí para comprar las semillas para sus plantas. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Arthur no volvía a llevarlo, pero Leon se sabía el mapa biodiverso de memoria.

—Buenas tardes.—saludó cortés. Emil lo siguió por detrás tratando de no perderse. Habían muchas flores hermosas. Flores que no había visto nunca y olían maravillosamente. Se preguntó cómo sería tener un jardín con todas esas plantas.

—Bienvenidos.—saludó una muchacha amable-fríamente. Tenía prominentes rasgos asiáticos, bastante similares a los de Leon sobre todo en la forma y color de sus ojos, aunque su piel era levemente más bronceada y su cabello era largo y negro. Su rostro era inamovible e indiferente, de tal forma que podría hacer sentir intimidado a cualquiera.—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Sí. ¿Lien, cierto?—leyó Leon en el pecho de su camisa. La muchacha asintió.—¿Cuáles son tus flores más bonitas?

Lien se lo pensó por un momento. En su opinión, tenía muchas flores muy bonitas.—¿Exactamente qué estás buscando?

—Semillas.

La mujer asintió y continuó con su análisis. Ella miró al chico delante suyo, como tratando de descubrir algo de él que le permitiera una acertada respuesta. Cuando Leon se dio cuenta de esto, negó.

—No son para mí, son para mi viejo. Dañé algo suyo. Como soy un buen chico, estoy buscando una compensación, y como tiene complejo de jardinero me preguntaba cuál serían las mejores flores.

Lien asintió de nuevo, ahora por fin comprendiendo mucho mejor la situación. Un chico que se había equivocado y buscaba compensarlo. Un muchacho puritano que buscaba la paz con su padre. ¿Cuáles eran las flores adecuadas para esto? Las margaritas eran preciosas, como también las hortensias azules; pero si su padre hacía trabajos de jardinero significaba que estas flores no serían tan sorprendentes. Para alguien que ha trabajado bastante con flores, algo tan común no debería significar mucho. Entonces, Lien observó al muchacho que acompañaba al castaño. Sobre todo, sus ojos. Eran violáceos, brillantes, y ciertamente, bastante expresivos.

—Lavandas.

—¿Lavandas?

—Sí. Las lavandas significan paz y pureza. Tienen un muy buen olor, por eso se utiliza como aroma para finos perfumes.—respondió monótona—A tu padre le gustarán.

Leon asintió y pidió un paquete. Era un poco más caro de lo que había pensado originalmente, y por un momento se arrepintió de gastar su dinero en su padre (sobre todo en su fetiche de jardinería). Pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y Leon no hizo de otra que ignorarse.

Los dos terminaron en una cafetería para tomar el café que se habían prometido. Sus manos agradecieron el cálido contacto con la taza de café, así como sus cuerpos con el líquido hirviente. Una suave música de fondo permaneció imperceptible para los dos adolescentes hasta que Leon dejó escapar una sonrisa y negó, mirando a la nada. A Emil esto le pareció curioso, y le preguntó qué sucedía.

—Por esa canción mi padre se fue de la casa.

Emil entreabrió los labios.

—Es buena, pero un poco cutre para recibir a alguien.

—Las canciones de Queen no son para recibir a alguien.

—Sí, pero mi viejo aún vive en los 80's.

Emil rió.

—Así que...—Leon cambió su tono a uno más curioso.—Entraste con dos chicas a la escuela. Todo un campeón, Bondevik.

El nórdico enrojeció ante aquella insinuación, casi enojándose al instante.—¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Son amigas mías!—refunfuñó completamente avergonzado.

—¿Lily también?

—¡Aghh! ¡No empieces!—gruñó, enterrando su rostro en la palma de sus manos.

Leon soltó una carcajada burlona.—¿O sea que sí te gusta? Nunca volví a preguntártelo.

Un sonrojo apareció en el pálido rostro del nórdico. Él miró a todos lados, y para su alivio, no había nadie más que ellos y la mesera allí.—Pues... sí, me gusta un poco. Supongo. No lo sé. Yo creo que sí. Cuando estoy con ella, me siento bien. Cómodo. Y... eso. Es agradable. ¡No se lo digas a nadie! O te golpearé.

—¿...Esperas ser un alfa, entonces?

—Un alfa... esa debería ser la única forma. Supongo.

—De todas formas, no siempre es seguro. También puedes ser un omega.—replicó, sin hacer contacto visual.

Emil frunció el ceño, algo molesto.—Sí, así como tú.

El asiático se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te molesta?

—No. Es mi naturaleza, ¿qué esperaba? Lo único que puedo hacer es acoplarme a lo que soy.

—I-Igual... no creo que seamos omegas.—comentó intimidado ante la indiferencia de su amigo. Generalmente a nadie le gustaría ser omega. Bueno, Leon en ningún momento había dicho querer serlo, pero trataba el asunto con mera normalidad, como si una naturaleza débil, dependiente y frágil pudiese ser aceptada.—Son muy escasos. Y todos a nuestro alrededor son alfas, ¿no? Lukas, Yong Soo... Alfred... los alfas de nuestro salón. Uno termina siendo lo mismo que los demás.

—Tal vez—sonrió, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Justo así, el brillo pálido del cielo y la nieve delineó llamativa y frescamente su rostro. Habían simplemente veces cuando Emil no podía dejar de observar a Leon. Eran momentos extraños que siempre ocurrieron desde que eran niños. Como si algo de él le atrajera demasiado, como si nunca pudiese grabarse sus facciones. Pero el efecto era aún más cuando Leon le miraba a los ojos, y así quedaban por un tiempo, ahondando en el otro sin razón, hasta que se transformaba en un concurso de miradas. Sin embargo, Emil se preguntó si Leon habría sentido algo como lo se él. Y si lo entendía.—Pero no por eso es algo malo.

—Supongo que es como tiene que ser.—Leon, repentinamente, acarició su mejilla, en suaves golpes como bofetadas, haciendo reír por lo bajo al muchacho islandés.

—Vamos. Mi madre debe estar paranoico.

* * *

Era comúnmente un tranquilo verano cuando el primero de julio, Leon cumpliría los dieciséis. Era un día pacífico y aburrido, por lo que pasaría sin menos transacciones más que felicitaciones de sus padres y llamadas de sus amigos. Si era honesto, este tipo de celebraciones habían dejado de conmoverle hasta los doce, cuando despertó con ganas de volverse a dormir todo el día; a lo mejor, desde ese momento (Leon creería), todos sus cumpleaños se les había antojado pasarlos de la forma más discreta posible y a su deriva. Sin nada más que envuelto en sus sábanas. Aunque ese día no había llegado solo, para lo que su padre graciosamente había llamado: golpear la pubertad.

Él, un alfa.

Yong Soo explotó en sorpresa y dramatismo al día siguiente en la escuela. Leon no podía negar que le gustaba la atención, pero si era por ridiculeces, prefería pasar de largo.—¡Maldición! ¡Pero si tú ibas a ser MI omega! ¡Esto debe ser dios castigándome!—y teniendo un amigo como el pomposo coreano, era algo que podría suceder en cualquier momento en que a este se le diera la gana.—¡Esto es mentiraaaa...!

—Cállate, estás haciendo una escenita.—murmuró, sentándose simplemente en su pupitre y navegando en su teléfono.

Lily atrás se echó a reír (al parecer sí le divertía las tonterías que Yong Soo hacía), y Victoria, por otro lado, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Pero la reacción de Emil fue la más extraña para Leon. Él nunca comentó nada al respecto, ni siquiera secreteó algo con Lily. Pero no fueron pocas las veces que Leon captó sus miradas discretas, como analizándolo; y cuando Leon decidía encararlo y sus miradas por fin se encontraban él entreveía la sorpresa de Emil, como un tipo de impacto al verse descubierto o notado (qué iba a saber él) y al mismo tiempo, el rastro de la búsqueda en sus ojos, como si no estuviese analizando a Leon, sino más bien conociéndolo, o tratando de desnudarlo. Y después Emil simplemente desviaba la mirada y no se dignaba siquiera a saludarle incómodamente con la mano.

Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada de este chico, y necesitaba hacerlo. Si Emil creía que podía comportarse raro y salirse con la suya así como si nada, estaba muy equivocado. Si había algo que a Leon no le gustaba, era que le vieran la cara de idiota.—¿Quieres dar un paseo?—le preguntó, ignorando su conversación con sus amistades, e ignorando las suyas propias. Se irguió completamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Emil se encogió de hombros.—Bueno. Vamos al parque.—le respondió, aceptando de una forma más rápida de lo que el asiático hubiera siquiera pensado; aunque por muy extraño, no podía quejarse.

Aunque, por muy fuertes que comenzaba a ser los vientos, el sonido de las hojas removiéndose, lejos de la civilización y el césped que acariciaba sumisamente sus zapatos, la mirada de Emil brilló tenuemente, curiosa o ansiosa, donde Leon abandonó su ensoñación en los detalles circulares del tronco de los árboles para responderle como costumbre cada vez que Emil pedía mirarle a los ojos.

El concurso de miradas duró casi una eternidad para Leon, hasta que Emil deslizó una sonrisa ladina y comenzó a correr dentro del parque.

El asiático abrió los ojos, sorprendido, viendo como su amigo escapaba de él a una velocidad decente tratándose de Emil. ¿Qué era esto, y por qué tan de repente? Leon estaba confundido en ese momento, pero sin más que pensar, se dio cuenta que dejar huir a Emil no era una opción.—¡Hey!—gritó el asiático, aferrando su bolso, y corriendo justo atrás de él.

Esa parte del parque era como un rebelde bosque de árboles fuertes que sobrevivían a cualquier estación que se presentara. Desde los fríos inviernos, hasta los densos otoños. Emil se perdía rápidamente entre el juego de ramas y sombras, aprovechando en acelerar al aferrarse de los gruesos troncos café oscuro de los árboles. Iba bastante rápido, con una resistencia física que Leon no le había visto antes, como cuando eran dos niños de ocho años que huían de las bolas de nieve del otro. Aunque si era así, como antes, lo más probable es que cuando Emil se volteara, estuviera adorablemente sonrojado, como una manzana, rogando por un poco de aire.

Sin embargo, Leon no lo perdía de vista. Emil era rápido, pero Leon era mucho más rápido. Siempre lo había sido. Ágil, astuto y atlético.

Emil perdió el ritmo tratando de buscar algo de aire, momento que Leon aprovechó para atraparlo. Ambos cayeron al suelo. El Alfa apresuró a ponerse de cuclillas sobre su amigo, apresándolo de las muñecas, inmovilizando así cualquier posibilidad de escape. Podía delinear sus venas con sus dedos, esa piel pálida y frágil, fácilmente rojiza y suave. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tal como lo había predicho, Emil estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, jadeando con agitación. La humedad hacía que su cabello se pegase a su frente. No habían corrido mucho, pero estaba sudado. Él incluso un poco.

Emil tampoco apartó su mirada, sin entender por qué Leon no jadeaba como él. Intentó mover sus manos, pero estaba fuertemente atado. Su rostro estaba intacto, siempre tan indescifrable y principesco. Pero Emil ahondó en la duda de su mirada dorada, tratando de cavar en su alma. Jadeó una última vez.

—Déjame ir.

—No.—frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Leon se pensó la respuesta.—...Porque no.

—Qué infantil...

—¡Tú eres infantil! O sea, no te entiendo nada de nada...

—Yo...—murmuró por lo bajo, desviando la mirada al suelo—esto... me recordó cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas? Siempre... ibas a por mí. Me perseguías, a pesar de que hiciera frío. Pero yo no podía ir tras ti, porque nunca podía atraparte. Eras más rápido. Más inalcanzable. Eras mi único amigo.—de repente, en su rostro apareció un bochornoso sonrojo.—Mi mejor amigo.

Leon alzó una ceja, consternado. No solo Emil estaba diciendo cosas que de su bien conocida vergüenza preferirían nunca salir de sus labios, sino que estaba actuando de una extraña manera muy impulsiva y repentina. Pero parecía estar costándole _demasiado_. Aún era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, y todo su rostro estaba rojo. El asiático sonrió suavemente, conmovido por la tierna rareza del chico.— _Somos_ amigos aún.—El corazón de Emil bombeó con rapidez ante aquella linda sonrisa.—Solo... solo han habido muchas cosas.—dijo, finalmente dejándolo ir. Emil se sentó sobre el césped, justo enfrente de Leon.

En sus ojos lavanda había cierta renuencia, como en sus labios, que se mordían con timidez. Jugó con sus dedos.—Sigues siendo el Leon de siempre.—fugó una sonrisa, y Leon le miró extrañado.—Me equivoqué. Por un momento pensé que... serías un alfa creído y orgulloso. Como los de la clase... pero me equivoqué.

—Eso es porque Leon Kirkland siempre ha sido creído y orgulloso.—Emil rodó los ojos, haciendo que el asiático riera por lo bajo—Hey, soy un alfa, tal como lo predijiste... ya te llegará tu propio momento de brillar.—rió burlonamente, siendo seguido por el aún abochornado islandés.—No tienes que separarte de mí de nuevo por tonterías.—esto último fue dicho con certeza.

—Sí... sí, solo... me dio un poco de miedo.—suspiró, rascándose la mejilla.—El tú y yo.—intentó explicar, pero viendo cómo Leon arqueaba una de sus cejas, desistió, carcajeando.—No sé, yo me entiendo...

Emil se levantó, sacudiendo sus ropas. Le tendió la mano al asiático, haciéndole sonreír. Era agradable cómo ahora recibía tantas sonrisas suyas, así de frescas y honestas, cosa que le infundía algo de seguridad. Su amigo era ahora un Alfa, aunque siempre lo había sido, tan destinado a ser lo que era. Siempre el más fuerte, siempre el más inteligente, siempre el más rápido. Y aún así, seguía siendo él, Leon Kirkland, o por lo menos, así lo fue en ese momento ante sus ojos.

Los dos chicos se miraron por un momento. Emil estaba acalorado, producto de la extraña carrera que habían revivido, pero debían de estar como a unos seis centígrados por el momento.

—¿Volvemos?

* * *

Matthew se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa genuina ese día. Alfred se veía bastante apresurado para irse, pues como casualmente se había vuelto las últimas semanas, tenía que asistir a sus prácticas de fútbol americano estrictamente como líder del equipo que era. Sin embargo, esta vez Matthew, portavoz de buenas noticias, decidió omitir por primera vez los deseos de su hermano y anteponer los suyos en su lugar. Tampoco es como si fuese a tardarse demasiado.

—Hola, chicos.—saludó cortésmente, mientras Alfred les regalaba una sonrisa.—V-Venía para decirles... este viernes... tengo un partido de hockey contra el equipo del instituto Koningham.

—¡Increíble!—apoyó Lily, aplaudiendo con ánimos. Siempre había sido partidaria del lado deportivo-salvaje de su amigo canadiense.—Escuché que tenían equipos muy buenos.

El omega se echó a reír suavemente.

—Esperemos que no tan buenos.—opinó burlonamente Alfred.—O mejor dicho, que _Los Osos_ sean mucho más buenos.—se corrigió rápidamente, refiriéndose al equipo de su hermano.

—¿A qué hora es?—preguntó Victoria, aunque interiormente, sabía que no podría ir. Su hermano había apartado ese día para ir de compras por las promociones que comenzarían a sobresaturar las tiendas de ropa. Francis era muy caprichoso con el estilo y la moda, pero bastante cuidadoso de no despilfarrar el dinero sin haber pensado con detenimiento antes las cosas. Era bastante idóneo para tipos como él, debía admitir.

—Por la tarde.—respondió simplemente—¿Podrán ir?

—Matt, yo te acompañaré a donde tú quieras.—dijo Yong Soo, sonriendo en toda su coquetería. El canadiense sonrió incómodo, con ese suave sonrojado en sus pálidas mejillas. Alfred solo rodó los ojos.

—Me alegra contar contigo, Yong Soo.

—¡Espera! ¿Viernes? Ese día mi primo y su esposa van a visitarnos... Me hubiera gustado mucho ir, Matthew, enserio—dijo la suiza, entristecida por su falta y por sentir haber decepcionado a su amigo; mas el Omega le respondió con otra sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarla.—¿Será tu último juego?

—Depende de cómo salga este. No te preocupes, Lily. Si ganamos, te invitaría a otro. ¿Es tu primo Roderich, por cierto?

—¡Sí! Parece que se aburrieron un poco de Austria. ¡Hace mucho que Vash y yo no les vemos!

—Supongo que yo puedo ir.—continuó Emil, rascándose la mejilla.—Hace... mucho que no te veo jugar.

Los purpúreos y profundos ojos del canadiense se iluminaron en ilusión. Lily siguió sintiéndose ciertamente mal por su futura inasistencia al ver esto, pero tenía fe que habrían más juegos a los que ella podría ir para apoyar.—Muchas gracias, Emil.

—Yo también, anótame.—secundó el alfa asiático, peinándose el cabello desinteresadamente, pero sin dejar de mirar en los ojos del chico.—Nunca te había visto jugar antes. Supongo que será divertido.

—¡Matthew, vámonooooos!—rogó el americano, trotando como señal de su prisa y creciente irritación.

—¡Gracias Leon! ¡Gracias chicos! Les juro que no los defraudaré.—gritó el canadiense, en un ataque de asertividad y confianza que muy pocas veces se le veía a alguien tan tímido y asustadizo como lo era aquel omega canadiense, mientras su hermano, al ver que todo se había terminado, lo jalaba del brazo para abandonar el lugar. —¡Nos vemos el viernes!—alcanzó a decir, antes de que su silueta desapareciera de la vista, junto a la de un desesperado Alfred.

—Supongo que tenemos una noche de chicos este viernes.—dijo Yong Soo, luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—No digas eso, suena estúpido.

—Emil, debes grabar algún pase impresionante que haga, ¿por favor? Y grita mucho.

—No voy a hacer algo tan vergonzoso, Lily.—murmuró, sonrojándose, mientras los demás reían por lo bajo. Ahora Emil tenía cierta situación que tratar: hacer presencia en un lugar aglomerado de personas ruidosas y antiéticas.

Suspiró.

* * *

 _Amo a mis dos nenes, bien preciosos, yo sé que en el anime hay tensión sexual entre ellos, LO SÉ. Nadie se acerca a un morrito depresivo albino todo irritable y torpe vestido de pirata de segunda, nadieeeeee_

 _AAAA LittleCoffeeMug tu review fue el mismo día de la publicación del capítulo, tkm amigaaa Y sí, siempre lo ponen de omega, cuando Lukas tiene madera para ser todo un macho dominante! (y lo es, de hecho [aunque igual tengo un fic donde lo puse pasivo]) Me alegra que te gustara! Milenka tus reviews son mis vitaminaaaaaaaas, t apresio mucho amiga, no sabes cuán feliz me hace que apoyes los capítulos! Me suben el autoestima, regularmente creo que no estoy haciendo nada bien jajja_


	5. Celo

_**Advertencia:** emil siendo el niño berrinchudo y malhumorado que es._

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Yong Soo almacena dentro de sí gran parte de su respiración, y más cuando Lukas Bondevik se fija específicamente en él, con esos meticulosos ojos de hielo. Fríos e inexpresivos, le parpadean como si fuese alguien sin importancia... (Aunque, ¿alguna vez había demostrado siquiera otra cosa que no fuese extremo desinterés hacia la humanidad?) No era, por supuesto, que Yong Soo estuviera intimidado. El odio de este alto y serio alfa noruego _solo_ era una ente psicológica, no era real; solo era algo que su cerebro había inventado para tumbar su orgullo frágil de alfa.

Pero no iba a dejar a su debilidad triunfar.

Tragó fuerte.

—En esta supuesta "noche de chicos"—Lukas acuñó, omitiendo de lástima la parte en la que opinaba que el término sonaba _estúpido._ Su ceño se frunce hacia el coreano, observándolo con seriedad, nada nuevo.—No quiero nada de drogas, ni alcohol, y ah, asegúrate que Emil no tome soda.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó sorprendido, esperando ser dicho alguna otra cosa que ser la niñera de su hermano menor.—¿Y yo por qué?

Lukas hizo una fina línea con sus labios, y ojeó al otro asiático rápidamente. Este le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa burlona.—Leon no me sirve, se deja sobornar muy fácilmente con dinero.—hizo una mueca, pero aún así, la faceta amenazante no se dispersó, siendo la razón principal por la que Yong Soo se restringió de comentar/preguntar algo más al respecto. Mientras, Leon confirmó sus palabras con una risita. Le habría puesto más ganas a cuidar a Emil si el chico realmente tuviera un problema serio con la soda, pero en realidad, su familia se preocupaba por la más mínima cosa.

Emil ya tenía una mueca de indignación, mientras se acariciaba el puente de su nariz. ¿Por qué Lukas siempre tenía que empezar _estas cosas?_ La cúspide de irritación y vergüenza por su sobreprotección había llegado cuando le dijo las mismas cosas a _Vash Zwingli_ (el mismo alfa magnate psicópata de las armas), añadiendo un "no permitas que coma cosas saladas después de las nueve, no le dejan dormir en la noche".—¿Podrías por favor dejar de tratarme como un niño? ¡Ya tengo dieciséis! Y mis niveles de azúcar no están tan altos, muchas gracias.

—Oh, lo están.—Leon esbozó una sonrisita que escondía muchas anécdotas, siendo en vano silenciado por el ceño fruncido del islandés.—De todas formas, Lukas, si me lo permites, aún le quedan bastantes años de vida. Y más si hace algo de ejercicio.—murmuró, pellizcando con dos dedos la curva de sus caderas, provocando un gritito de su parte y una mirada llena de pura indignación. Emil tenía toda la cara enrojecida.

—A ver—Lukas murmuró, con curiosidad fingida, acercando dos dedos a sus caderas con el mismo propósito.

—¡Quítense!—un manotazo—¡¿Pueden _por favor_ dejar de ser tan infantiles?! ¡El juego comenzó hace diez minutos! ¡Y no estoy gordo...!

Lukas esbozó una muy leve sonrisa, cariñosa, pero con una evidente burla que Emil, de años de estar con su hermano, pudo reconocer. Él puso sus manos al volante de nuevo, dando señal que ya se iría.—Te amo, hermanito, cuídate mucho, no salgas a la calle sin tus amigos. Vengo por ti a las-...

El menor de los hermanos soltó un último gruñido, y sin permitir que terminara esa bochornosa oración, tomó a sus amigos de las muñecas y los jaló consigo hasta dentro. El frío del lugar los recibió con cuidado, ante sus ropas abrigadoras y cómodas; y el estilo atractivo de Leon. Quizá no era la gran cosa, pero incluso las cosas más simples, resaltaban su belleza. Sabía que si otra persona que no fuera Leon lucía el mismo estilo que Leon, nunca le quedaría. Emil se sintió casi ridículo con su esponjoso suéter de lana de colores aburridos. Al menos... al menos era bueno protegiéndolo del frío.

Yong Soo soltó un hondo suspiro, estirando su cuerpo, abandonando la tensión del panorama anterior. Ciertamente, era obvio para Leon y Emil notar que Lukas, en sí, no era la compañía más adorada para el alfa coreano. Leon lo entendía. Yong Soo creía ser el líder de la manada, pero era propenso a tener demasiadas debilidades... graciosas.—Ya sabes, Emil, nada de soda mientras yo esté a cargo. Por cierto,—Yong Soo pellizcó sus caderas, aplicando un poco más de fuerza que los otros.—¡Sí estás más gordito!—comprobó con sorpresa.

—¡Ah! ¡Quítate!

Leon le dio un manotazo en su mano, dejándola roja y sacándole un chillido casi femenino.—No lo pellizques, solo yo puedo pellizcarlo.—amenazó, con dorados ojos felinos.

—Tienes razón, de cualquier forma, puedo pellizcar tus pechos, Leon.

—¡Dios! Basta, ¿¡sí!? ¡Déjenlo! Y no tienes ningún derecho de pellizcarme tampoco, idiota.—gritó en un susurro, tratando de no explotar en ese momento.

—¿Y a mí? ¿A mí sí me puede pellizcar Emi?—Leon lo miró con tristeza e indignación fingida, tomándolo del hombro.

—¡Aghh! ¿A mí qué me importa? ¡Allá tú!—Emil estaba bien arrepintiéndose de haber venido a este lugar con estos dos idiotas. Por mucho tiempo se le había olvidado lo que era estar a merced de ambos, pues, como siempre terminó pasando el tiempo más con Lily, Matthew o la carismática Michelle, Leon y Yong Soo parecieron controlarse delante de ellos. De todas formas, le había prometido a Matthew que iría a verlo cuando los demás no habían podido, y fallarle ahora sería algo que podría lastimarlo, y le quitaría valor a su palabra.—Busquemos asientos, la gente nos mira...

—¡Hola, Alfred!—Emil se palmeó el rostro con vergüenza cuando el coreano llamó, en su voz increíblemente escandalosa, el nombre de su amigo rubio, al notarlo entre el público _unos bastantes_ asientos más lejos. Ambos se saludaron, con las manos agitándose con una rapidez invaluable. Leon rió por lo bajo ante su reacción.

—¡Hola, Yong Soo! ¡Hola, Emil! ¡Hola, Leon! ¡Pensé que no iban a venir! ¡Saluden a Marcello!—respondió el americano, con la exacta misma voz gritona, señalando con sus dedos la figura del italiano, quien, también como él, se sentía avergonzado y trataba de esconderse del intercambio de griterías agachando la cabeza. Emil se escondió tras el cuerpo de Leon, ocultando su rostro en su espalda. Absolutamente todo el mundo los estaba mirando fastidiados, a excepción de los jugadores, concentrados en su propio juego, como era de esperarse.

—¡Sí, ya nos vamos a sentar! ¡Hola, Marcello!—su tono cambió a uno más bajo, para hablarle a sus acompañantes.—Qué tímido, ¿estará enfermo? Oh, ya ví dónde podemos sentarnos, vengan.

—Esto es lo peor.—murmuró el mayor de los tres, acariciando sus ojos. Ya se estaba sintiendo nervioso. Temblando ligeramente, subió el cuello de su suéter para que cubriera más de su piel, con tal de controlar el frío que comenzaba a sentir. Seguía los pasos del hongkonés con la mirada gacha, evitando contacto visual con alguno del público. Detestaba ser el centro de atención.—Jamás volveré a salir contigo de nuevo, lo juro. Estúpido alfa...

—Te acostumbras.—Leon se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Palmeó el asiento a su lado, incitando al islandés a ponerse.—Como también descubres cómo ponerlo en su lugar. Yong Soo es demasiado frágil. Como tú.

Emil infló las mejillas.-¿Vas a seguir? ¿O me vas a dejar ver el juego?

—Ya, relájate.—pinchó una de sus mejillas—Y agradece que no te humillo en público...

—Creído.—gruñó, cruzando sus dedos delante de su vientre, mirando con enojo el partido.

El juego continuó prolongadamente, y en el minuto treinta, Leon levantó la mirada de su celular para observar con fidelidad.

Porque Matthew se movía sobre el hielo como si se tratase de un melindroso baile de patinaje artístico. Y aún, con sus movimientos ágiles, casi _delicados_ , sus manos enguantadas arremetían con tanta fuerza (sosteniendo ese duro palo de hockey) que era impulsivo quitarse del rápido camino del disco. El público aireaba su espectáculo con gritos de ánimo, pero Matthew no vaciló en la desconcentración. Él fijó a cada uno de sus oponentes con la mirada que se escondía tras el casco; no permitía que tomaran el ya arañado disco que golpeaba hacia el arco contrario, valiéndose de su velocidad y defensa.

Si alguna vez lo habían visto jugar así, probablemente sus memorias habían sido borradas. Resultaba tan nuevo que casi abofeteó como algo inesperado.

Emil nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad en su vida. Sus manos estaban húmedas, temblando ligeramente; sudor frío se deslizaba por la pálida piel de su nuca. Era un hecho que toda este entorno le estaba colocando cada vez más y más nervioso, aunque trataba de ignorarlo. Ojeó discretamente al rostro de sus amigos. Yong Soo con su irremediable y brillante sonrisa, aplaudiendo y coreando gritos de ánimo curiosamente al mismo tiempo que Alfred, unas cuantas sillas más abajo. Leon, para nada expresivo, pero con ese suave brillo en sus ojos que Emil (ya entrenado con su hermano) reconoció como admiración.

Al menos ellos disimulaban mejor la ansiedad que él.

Entonces sucedió. En un descuido del portero, Matthew golpeó el disco con fuerza, impactándolo contra la red del arco.

Yong Soo y Alfred gritaron primero; el público coreó después.

Emil sentía que el calor subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, como una niebla pesada, mientras quedaba prendado en la figura del omega siendo abrazado por su equipo. Respiraba, en leves vapores de frío, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando por una razón que no tenía consistencia. Asomó una sonrisa, mientras asentía que la partida ya había sido ganada. Matthew _iba a hacerlo._ Enserio lo haría.

El frío usurpaba los alrededores, temblándoles, pero extasiándoles más de la inquietud de la que no podrían deshacerse hasta que _Los Osos_ barrieran el suelo con ese otro equipo. Emil se acarició la frente, dándose cuenta que su flequillo estaba muy mojado y su piel hirviendo. Tembló, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas ante un simultáneo temor de sentirse de esta manera. Esto no era saludable. Se estaba emocionando demasiado. Tenía que calmarse, respirar; respirar el aroma a té de Leon, que lo volvía loco justo al lado suyo.

—¿Oye, Em?—preguntó en un susurro el asiático, notando primero el estado frágil y enfermo de su amigo, quien respiraba cabizbajo. Llevaba observándolo desde hace un rato con curiosidad. Suavemente, tocó su hombro; pero eso fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Abrió los ojos.—¡Mierda...! ¡hay que sacarte de aquí!—alertó, de repente, siendo golpeado por el descontrolado olor que apenas se disolvía en el aire. Era la cosa más dulce, frágil y atractiva que Leon hubiera olido alguna vez. Pero no era el tipo de olor que haría sentir especialmente _"_ _agradable"_ a la gente. Era ese tipo de aroma que _volvía loco a cualquiera._ Inclusive él.—¡Estás en celo!

Emil sintió horror cuando varios pares de ojos comenzaron a verle, insólitos; pero no dio para mucho cuando el alfa lo cargó en sus brazos, en un estilo nupcial del que ni siquiera pensó en protestar. Se abrazó fuertemente a él, temblando de miedo, de dolor y de un extraño sentimiento que lo desgarraba por dentro y nunca había sentido con anterioridad. ¿Celo? ¿A qué se refería con "celo"? ¿Eso era una enfermedad?

—¡O-Oye!—gritó Yong Soo, siguiendo por atrás, alcanzando a ver como el juego se detenía por aquella _intromisión._ Esto no podía significar nada bueno.—¡¿A dónde demonios lo llevas?!

—Vamos al baño y cerramos la puerta—murmuró, ojeando a todos lados para encontrar algún baño, con la desesperación siguiéndole el paso. Intentaba mantener sus fosas nasales cerradas, como filtrando el extraño aroma que el chico despedía, que no le era en lo absoluto desagradable; pero que estaba comenzando a estresarlo.

—¡No nos vamos a encerrar con un omega en celo en un baño! ¡Somos alfas Leon! Escúchame, esto es una muy, muy mala idea... dejémoslo ahí solo, ¿sí? Nos vamos a meter en problemas.— Leon negó obstinadamente. Él _no_ iba a dejar solo a su amigo en una situación como esta, y por bastante razón que Yong Soo tuviese con respecto a que esta era la cosa más estúpida que se le habría ocurrido, le parecía más inhumano abandonar a Emil a su propia suerte, en este estado tan débil, tan delicado. Vulnerable.

—Entonces espera afuera, y llamas a Lukas.

—Maldito loco, estás loco, ¡estás completamente loco!—riñó, sacando su teléfono y buscando el contacto del hermano mayor del problemático chico.—No hagas esta situación peor, ¿sí? Dale tu chaqueta o lo que sea que tenga tu olor...le va a ayudar a que pase el rato o lo que sea, ¿h-hola? Lukas, ¿cómo estás? jaja...

El hongkonés suspiró.

Abrió la puerta del baño, y acomodó al tembloroso cuerpo en una esquina para sentarlo. La leve separación despertó el trance en el que el islandés se encontraba; sus ojos, húmedos y dilatados, se enfocaron en la silueta del alfa. Suspiró hondo.—...no estoy en celo, Leon...—tartamudeó, en un intento de arreglar la situación. El asiático lo observó de una manera indescifrable, sin querer contradecirlo; se quitó la chaqueta, cubriéndolo con ella.—Solo es fiebre—Leon lo miró, agachándose a su altura y posando sus húmedos y hambrientos labios en su cuello, el mayor tembló satisfecho ante el toque, largando un ronroneo: se sentía más tranquilo con aquel aroma a alfa rodeándole, y Leon, con el pasar de los segundos, supo que la última cosa que iba a sentir sería calma estando allí.

—Tu hermano ya viene, o sea, no te preocupes. Hey, ya va a pasar.

El muchacho dirigió sus ojos hacia a él, a punto de llorar.—¿Lo juras?

 _Omega._

—¡Tierra a Leon! ¡Lukas dice que viene en camino!—el asiático gruñó por debajo, saliendo con rapidez del baño sin dedicarle siquiera una minúscula mirada al muchacho.—Deberíamos irnos, no es por nada, pero Lukas está tan enojado como si fuera culpa de nosotros que su hermano entrara en celo ahora. ¡Ese tipo siempre parece traerse unas ganas de asesinar a alguien!—se quejó, mirando por última vez su contacto en su teléfono como si quemara. No podía eliminarlo. Lukas les _había obligado_ a conservar su número para contactarlos si algo le sucedía a su hermanito.—Oh, joder. Espera, ¿Emil entró en celo? ¿Justo ahora cierto?—preguntó con incredulidad.—Y justo cuando empezamos a ser más amigos suyos...

El castaño frunció el ceño sin entender su desaliento.—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo que qué quiero decir? Qué lento eres, tipo—suspiró, resbalándose contra la pared hasta terminar sentado, mirándole fijamente.—Vamos, Leon, hay muy pocos omegas, un montón de alfas van a intentar cortejarlo como no tienes idea. No me sorprendería que terminase marcado para fin de año.

—¿Qué?

Yong Soo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Las cosas siempre habían sido así.

* * *

De aquí en adelante, las cosas se pondrían demasiado duras para él.

Intentar aferrarse a la realidad cobró menos importancia cuando la esencia de Leon cubrió sus fosas nasales. De hecho, Emil nunca había sentido un dolor en sus caderas tan horrible, y las lágrimas salían una a una lleno de terror mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Se sentía tan caliente. Casi podría gemir que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Podía sentir algo húmedo en el encuentro de sus piernas, pegajoso, que quería abrir sus piernas desnudas para evitar un desastre. Soltó un suspiro, entre temblores, hundiendo su nariz aún más profundamente en la chaqueta de color negro; cerrando los ojos. Su mente, derritiéndose en un horno de poca razón, dio un giro muy extremo. Cuando no alcanzó a distinguir la realidad de sus pensamientos, Emil soltó un lánguido y longevo jadeo, acariciando la humedad de su pantalón.

Luego el olor, que habría etiquetado 'clásico', cardamomo se elevó en el aire y Emil se aferró fuertemente a su hermano, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.—Está bien, está bien, ¿ellos no te tocaron? ¿Te hicieron algo?—decía, en un aparente tono fastidiado y volátil, pero él solo se aferró al cuerpo de Lukas y cerró los ojos. Estaba quemando. La ropa le molestaba. Quería decírselo, _'oh dios, Lukas, cállate, estoy tan caliente ahora mismo'_. Pero Emil tenía que admitir que su hermano olía muy bien, y se sentía como él, como su etiqueta, en su esencia.—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tal que...?

—Lukas, deja de regañarlo, ¡está en celo!—diría Mathias, estresado también, rodando los ojos, y las manos al volante, dando pitazos en mitad de la calle.

 _Leon_ _,_ fue el nombre que susurró suavemente, apretando la prenda entre sus manos. Huele bien, huele demasiado bien; y oh dios está saliendo demasiada humedad de allí abajo.— _Leon..._ _—_ gimió una vez más, en su propio mundo, en su propia tortura.

— _Tómatelas, cielo,_ para que puedas dormir.—acunó cariñosamente su madre, acariciándole el pelo húmedo, y Emil le miró tímidamente, entre ese extraño nido de sus peluches cuando niño y las sábanas suaves que él y Lukas usaban para hacer un campamento. Tenía los ojos húmedos. Pero Emil no quería dormir porque sus sueños eran extraños. Este no era él. Este no era Emil Bondevik, despertándose en mitad de la madrugada porque había soñado que una niña de largos cabellos negros le perseguía, por ejemplo. Esto fue... completamente distinto. Leon, Leon Kirkland consumía _toda_ su mente, y, tal vez, si deseó que esto se detuviera, si quiso parar, Emil jamás pudo, porque la esencia Alfa de Leon era tan fuerte, tan picante y _completamente_ _increíble_ y él mismo se estaba enloqueciendo, ansiando y anhelando que la forma en que el Alfa comía sus labios y se hacía tan vehementemente con el caliente, húmedo e insaciable cuerpo de Emil fuese real y justo en ese momento.

Esto estaba mal, demasiado mal y quería llorar porque nunca sería capaz de mirar a Leon a los ojos de nuevo. No quería ver a nunca nadie de nuevo. Estaba sucio. Parecía una perra en celo. Aunque lo era, en realidad, y mucho peor: un omega, un omega en celo. Un omega estúpido que se guiaba de instintos y que permitiría que todo el mundo le pisoteara. La humillación y el calor cayeron sobre Emil como el mismo peso en ambos hombros, y él sabía, que esto nada de esto iba a salir bien. Nada a él le salía bien. Ni siquiera ser una persona digna.

Los cuatro días más largos y tediosos de su vida estarían por romperle la cabeza, y quizás, toda la motivación en su vida.

* * *

—¿Te viniste caminando? Pensé que Lukas te traería.

El adolescente lanzó un corto suspiro, quitándose los zapatos antes de entrar a su hogar.—Llegué tarde porque Yong Soo y yo nos fuimos a perder el tiempo en un centro comercial a ver qué videojuegos nos llamaban la atención. Aunque, bah, honestamente, no quería volver a casa todavía...—el joven soltó una risita cuando pescó el gesto fastidiado de su padre (siseándole ofendido) ante sus palabras.—Te estoy siendo honesto aquí.

—¿Y tú cuando quieres volver a casa?—inquirió su madre, fulminándole con su mirada dorada. Estaba preparando la cena. Había llegado incluso más tarde que cuando su padre venía del trabajo, cosa que tuvo que haber tenido en cuenta si no quería molestar a Yao. Se sentó al lado de su padre, estirando su torso en su asiento, sus finos cabellos cayeron suavemente hacia atrás; Leon se quedó así, un rato, mirando hacia arriba mientras su olfato acariciaba el delicioso aroma de la cena con ansiedad. No había probado un bocado desde hace ya unas horas, cuando junto a Yong Soo había decidido pasar el rato en un restaurante de comidas rápidas.

El hombre a su lado, quien revisaba unos últimos papeles rellenados con letra ajena (asuntos de su trabajo; Leon adivinó que serían los parciales de sus estudiantes) se detuvo incómodamente unos segundos más tarde. Tosió falsamente, tratando en vano de llamar la atención de su hijo, pero la mirada del joven se había perdido de nuevo en algún punto distante en el techo. Suspiró:

—Diablo, perdóname que te lo diga, _pero hueles a omega._

Yao se detuvo en ese momento, el tenso sonido de un cuchillo golpeándose contra una superficie de madera de una manera aterradora. Luego, un vasto silencio. Arthur lo miró con culpa: quizá no debió haber dicho eso en voz alta, mucho menos cuando su esposa estaba justo delante de ellos, pero se sentía tan confundido como cualquier padre que veía a su hijo llegar de noche con el olor de celo encima suyo. Sabía que Leon estaba "en la edad", pero aún así, ciertas cosas seguían siendo peligrosas. Tosió nuevamente, fingiendo aún su dolor de garganta, viendo de reojo las anotaciones en su cuaderno cada tanto con nerviosismo.

Leon se acomodó de inmediato, mirando a Yao con algo de terror.—Pensé que se quitaría, como que ya han pasado horas.—jadeó con un suave sonrojo, sorprendiendo a su padre aún más de lo que estaba—Dios, ¡no es lo que piensan...!

Yao se acercó a él, y efectivamente (lejos del olor de los condimento), su único hijo de dieciséis años SÍ olía a omega en celo.—¿Leon Kirkland?—colocó ambas manos en su cintura, con la mirada tenaz que un frío soldado le lanzaría a un pobre e indefenso prisionero de guerra.

—Cálmate...—el adolescente fulminó a su padre—¿Sí ves lo que haces?

—¿Y ahora es culpa mía que te estés enrollando con omegas? Mira, por mí has lo que se te pegue en gana, pero solo sé responsable de lo que haces. Si no podía contigo de cachorro, mucho menos a mi edad voy a poder con otro.

—¡Y mira cómo lo dejas hacer lo que se le da la gana! Qué buen ejemplo eres para tu hijo, Arthur; Leon, ¿por qué hueles así? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo le va en la escuela? ¿Usaste protección? ¿En qué pensabas?, ¡tienes dieciséis!

El castaño gruñó, levantándose de la silla para mirar a sus progenitores como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, ¡y es que ni en su propia casa podía tomarse un respiro! Primero su amigo de toda la vida entraba en celo justo enfrente de sus narices (rompiendo en dos todo orden o armonía en la que había confiado cuando habían comenzado a acercarse de nuevo), además de que Yong Soo no dejaría de estar feliz al respecto... y ahora sus padres se volvían locos pensando que había embarazado algún muchachito o muchachita de por ahí, como si no lo conocieran. Solo quería cenar, irse a dormir y pensar un poco más en Emil de ahora en adelante.

Conociendo a ese chico más que cualquier otro, sabía que esto que había sucedido hoy probablemente le había roto el corazón, y Leon sentía, que necesitaba tratar de mantener la situación bajo control. No tenía idea alguna cómo tratar a Emil de ahora en adelante.

—Hey, ¡no es nada de eso!—suspiró—Emil entró en celo. Por eso huelo como él. Ya puedo, como que, ¿comer algo? Enserio estoy hambriento...

Ambos, Arthur y Yao, se vieron ciertamente contentos por la respuesta: Arthur, de que no tendría que cuidar niños pequeños por un largo tiempo más, y Yao, de que su hijo no había cometido algún grave error... por ahora. Ambos se sintieron felices de haberlo educado más o menos bien, porque vamos, Leon seguía siendo un incontrolable diablo adolescente. Pero entonces, la realización los golpeó por igual: ¿habían oído bien? Se miraron las caras con impresión, y le fruncieron el ceño a Leon al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tu amigo de pequeño?—trató de confirmar tontamente el hombre.

Leon se encogió de hombros.—¿Y quién más va a ser, eh?

—Viendo lo relajado que estás al respecto, sé que no le hiciste nada.—Yao suspiró cansino, acariciándose el puente de la nariz con estrés. De ser lo contrario...—Me enorgullece que lo hayas mantenido bajo control, Li Xiao, no me hubiera gustado oír de terceros que los alfas de esa familia te hubieran hecho trizas. ¡Con lo bien que me cae la madre de Emil!—rió suavemente, volviendo a sus actividades en la cocina sin darle más vueltas a la situación, como si oír las palabras "Emil" y "Celo" fuesen las cosas más normales del mundo; como si Yao lo hubiera dado por hecho hace ya mucho tiempo.

Arthur continuó leyendo de reojo las respuestas del examen, pero también dándole su atención a su hijo. Eran habilidades que solo desarrollabas siendo profesor.

El alfa menor resopló, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.—Me cortaría las manos antes de hacerle un daño...—confesó más que para sus padres, para él mismo; olvidándose por un momento que sus palabras quizá habían sonado un poco sangrientas para los adultos presentes. Sin embargo, ninguno se mostró sorprendido ante eso: desde el primer momento sabían que su hijo podía ir lejos por ese niño. De cierta forma, eso los hizo sentir aún más orgullosos a ambos.—Lo dejé en el baño y le di mi chaqueta, porque Yong Soo me habló algo del _olor,_ igual... yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.

Aquello desencadenó unas reacciones graciosas en los dos mayores, quienes se miraron entre ellos, con una suave coloración rojiza decorándoles la incomodidad en sus rostros. Por supuesto, en otro momento Leon se habría reído, pero este no era el momento ni la situación adecuada para tal cosa; es más, esto le sirvió como un indicio de que había cometido _un grave error._ Pero sus padres no parecieron ahondar al respecto.

—No lo hiciste mal, Leon.—su madre le sonrió con afecto.—Ay, y pensar que hace un segundo me llegaban hasta la cintura...

—Por favor...—Leon enarcó una gruesa ceja.

La cena estaba lista. Un aroma cuasi picante les atrajo a ambos, y Arthur relegó un suspiro enviciado, observando la comida que su omega preparaba con muchísimo cariño: un gran alivio después de un pesado día de trabajo lleno de mocosos tontos e insoportables. Yao se sentó delante de ellos, comenzando a pescar en su cena con sus palillos, palillos que con orgullo, vio cómo su esposo manejaba con total control no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

El tema pareció haber muerto ahí, pero Leon, con la boca llena, tenía los ojos puestos en su madre. Sabía que él seguiría hablándole al respecto, cosa que se le hacía más adecuada que lo hiciera en lugar de su padre, él también era un omega, ¿no? Yao debía de conocer más del tema que ellos dos juntos.

—No le des tantas vueltas a eso—Yao contestó sin más, dándole unas caricias en la mejilla—Emil va a estar bien, hazme caso, como el primer celo es el más duro, eso lo va a hacer sentir más tranquilo.

El hombre rubio levantó la vista de su cena, mirando a su omega con las cejas alzadas, de una forma _cómplice_ ante la última oración de Yao. Este le sonrió divertidamente, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su comida. Todos estos gestos a espaldas de su hijo, por supuesto.

Leon se acurrucó en su cama en la madrugada. Había pasado toda la noche jugando en la computadora, tratando de desgastarse todo el tiempo para tirarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, sin tener que pensar en Emil, pero en ese momento, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Debía admitir que de cierta forma, su aroma era encantador, quizá en algún momento lo había olfateado en los jardines que su padre trabajaba en su tiempo libre: podían ser lavandas, o margaritas, no lo sabía muy bien, él creía que las comparaciones eran inútiles. Los aromas no se asemejaban en nada a cosas humanas. Eran como esencias perfectas, que describían en forma de olores: atraían, volvían loco.

Era casi doloroso cómo un simple olor había estado a punto de retorcerle las entrañas, aturdirlo como un psicópata, envolverlo a punto de asfixiarlo si no se movía ni un centímetro. Sus labios habían acariciado muy levemente la húmeda piel ajena, ante el hormigueo, Leon concretó que no sería un calor desagradable, si no más bien atrayente, y probablemente, hogareño.

Le gustaba ese olor. Era como si pudiera reconocer a Emil. Era como si lo conociera aún más, por medio de él, sabría cuando estaba triste, feliz, furioso, _necesitado_.

Fue perdiendo la consciencia poco a poco, sumergiéndose en un mar caudaloso de imaginaciones borrosas.

* * *

—No puedes estar ahí toda la semana. Déjame pasar.—intentó persuadir Lukas, pero Emil no respondió.

Lukas suspiró por lo bajo, y preso de la frustración, caminó en círculo en el pasillo, pensando qué podría hacer ahora. Hace poco que el viernes había amanecido, sin embargo, el aroma de su hermano había comenzado a menguar desde ayer. Había esperado ver de nuevo la presencia del menor por la casa por esto, pero en ningún momento Emil salió de su habitación para enfrentar a su familia. Su madre le había dicho que había que darle tiempo; pero Lukas no sentía tener la paciencia para algo así. Necesitaba ver a su hermano.

Vladimir le había pedido varias veces venir a visitar para terminar unos trabajos, pero Lukas le había dicho que no en todas las ocasiones. Desde que el celo de su hermano pequeño había comenzado, Lukas se encontró volviéndose algo agresivo y ansioso. No pudo dormir muy bien en las noches porque su habitación estaba pegada a la de su hermano y tanto la esencia de miedo y depresión que Emil despedía le preocupaba, así como sus gemidos y llantos. Sabía que su hermano solo estaba rogando internamente por un alfa, pero así como su complejo de hermano mayor sobreprotector como su instinto alfa no permitieron que ningún otro además de él y su padre entrasen a la casa.

—Bueno, te lo ganaste. Entraré a la fuerza entonces.

Lukas suspiró para sí, abriendo la puerta con total facilidad. Había pensado que tendría seguro, pero Emil quizá en algún punto se habría escabullido en la madrugada para comer algo y habría olvidado ponérselo de nuevo. A pesar de que el calor hubiese concluido, la esencia de omega en celo aún permanecía allí. El aroma era demasiado atrayente para el agrado de Lukas: era floral y endulzado, tierno y enolvente, achocolatado y amargo. Realmente era difícil decir algo en concreto al respecto, solo se le hacía algo fuerte y pesado.

Lukas siempre había sido débil a su hermano, y verle cubierto de sábanas, en un nido maltrecho, agitándose entre sollozos melancólicos, fue demasiado para él. Su nariz podía captar todas las malas emociones que se le estaban revolviendo en el pecho. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentó en el borde de la cama, pasando su mano por su hombro hasta deslizarse por la espalda. Emil tembló y se agitó, tratando de alejarlo: todo en vano.—¿Sabes que día es?

El omega se levantó con ambas manos, pero solo para voltear la cabeza y mirarle con un húmedo ojo. Murmuró con una voz rasposa:—¿Sábado?

—Ojalá.

Lukas lanzó otro bufido, acostándose al lado de su hermano, cruzándose de brazos que le sirvieron como una almohada. Emil, muy a pesar de que se sentía invadido por su presencia, (pues una parte muy irracional suya no se sintió contento que se adentrara en su nido sin su consentimiento) decidió ignorar aquel instinto como si no existiera. Si hacía eso, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría siendo una persona normal? Si evitaba auto complacerse de ser quien debía de ser, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría de libertad lejos de algún alfa?

Sería un placer averiguarlo.

—¿No quieres ir a la escuela?

Aquello provocó que Emil se sobresaltara y se sentara sobre sus pantorrillas. Una mirada de horror y sorpresa se posó en sus facciones.—¡Por Dios, no me digas que es lunes! ¡Por favor!

—¿Qué? Uh, no, qué blasfemia—Lukas se cubrió el rostro para ocultar su diversión—Es viernes... igual solo te lo preguntaba porque tienes tiempo para bañarte, desayunar e ir.

El menor soltó un suspiro de alivio, tocándose el pecho en el área de su corazón que latía como un enloquecido demonio. Por lo menos algo bueno le estaba ocurriendo; él aún no se sentía listo para convivir con otras existencias, además de la suya... y quizá, además de la de sus familiares. No quería saber qué se había cuchicheado de él, qué habría dicho Matthew, qué estarían pensando sus amigas, qué estaría pensando o diciendo Leon... no, _todo el mundo_ , menos Leon, su amigo, a quien jamás podría mirar a los ojos de nuevo.

Emil se comenzó a masajear el hueso de la nariz, recostándose de nuevo en su cama que se había convertido en una desordenada improvisación de un nido mientras atravesaba el celo. Cualquiera habría creído que su madre lo habría instruido en ello, pero Emil simplemente se dejó actuar por instinto; buscando con ansias construir algo que pudiera protegerlo y reconfortarlo de la situación tan mierda por la que tenía que pasar, solo, a la deriva de sus sucios pensamientos, hundiéndose en la miseria de su naturaleza mientras (entre momentos de consciencia pura) trataba de resolver qué haría cuando tuviese que ir a la escuela.

Él miró a Lukas discretamente. Este era el segundo nido que hacía, (justo donde su hermano estaba acostado, mirando hacia el techo) luego después de que terminó su celo, porque el primero... bueno, Emil estaba agradecido de haber hecho este. Se habría sentido muy avergonzado de que su hermano estuviese siquiera tocando el primero.

—¿Por qué te aíslas? Puedes hablar conmigo o con mamá. Papá no es bueno para estas cosas—añadió antes de que su hermano adquiriera otras ideas—Pero sabes que nos preocupamos todos por ti.—Lukas comenzó en la seria búsqueda de la mirada del otro, pero el omega solo la desvió con nerviosismos—Te quiero independientemente de lo que seas...

—¿Más que Mathias?

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron levemente sorprendidos, un brillo indescifrable recorrió aquellas joyas que hace segundos pudieron llamarse como 'inexpresivas': Emil no sabía por qué había dicho algo así, nunca hacía esta clase de preguntas irrelevantes a Lukas, si es que el amor se le hacía algo irrelevante, pero más bien, algo que a él no le incumbía. Pero tampoco se esforzó en encubrir sus palabras, o excusarlas, realmente en este momento, ya no le importaba nada. Digamos que fue un extraño impulso cuyas consecuencias no le alterarían realmente mucho.—Ambos son mi mundo entero.

Pero por alguna razón, eso distrajo a Emil del llanto, los lamentos, el remordimiento y pánico que se acrecentaban en su cabeza y lo comía lentamente. Él suspiró, rodando los ojos, pero no, no podía negarlo: eso que sentía en el pecho, era tranquilidad; la calma de que de alguna u otra forma, las cosas seguían siendo las mismas por otro lado, Lukas seguía siendo el mismo, con él, y con Mathias, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, que lo amaba como desde la primera vez.—Deja que lo diga, se pondrá loco...

—Ay, hermanito, no son noticias nuevas para ese imbécil.—El menor largó una carcajada divertida, hasta que Lukas alzó una ceja (encontrando una fisura en su cascarón de hielo), y fingió fruncir el ceño muy fastidiado.—Y a mí no me estés amenazando, que puedes salir peor parado que yo...—el alfa se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, levantando su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano menor, quien, comprendiendo toda la situación, mostró un rostro horrorizado, y suplicante. Pero parecía ser demasiado tarde, cuando las manos de Lukas empezaron a cosquillearlo alrededor de su cuerpo; la risa de Emil se fue transformando en un adolorido chillido tanto que el padre de ambos, con el corazón en mano, (a punto de comerse vivo a quien sea que estuviera lastimando a su precioso cachorro omega) los miró con enfado, agitado (no estaba acostumbrado a subir las escaleras tan rápido, a esta edad).

—Lukas, deja a Emil, lo vas a asfixiar.

El rubio menor obedeció, sonriendo con diversión malsana cuando el cuerpo del muchacho se resbalaba con cuidado de la cama. Incluso el hombre soltó una carcajada pequeña ante el lío que era su hijo: con la cara toda roja, lleno de lágrimas, y la respiración agitada.

—No aguantas nada.

Emil parpadeó varias veces, aún aturdido después de salir de aquella trágica tortura repentinamente; en su posición podía ver a su padre boca arriba, parado en el umbral de la puerta de _su habitación_. De manera instantánea se acomodó, sentándose en el suelo y observándolo con ojos gigantes; el significado de abrirse a los demás era recibir las opiniones (algunas buenas, otras malas) acerca de él... si iba a recibir la decepción de su padre estaba más o menos listo para ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?—dijo de una manera que llenó de calor el pecho de Emil: _preocupación,_ más que desagrado. Sin embargo, su corazón no pudo evitar romperse en dos. Él aún recordaba aquel día de mañana, cuando aún era un niño y bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con esa escena: la escena de su padre y su madre sonriéndole a Lukas, la mirada cándida del hombre noruego, viéndole con alegría..., viéndole con _orgullo._ Lo más probable es que se hubiera sentido triste el primer día de su naturaleza, pero su trabajo como padre era aceptarlo como se lo entregaban, no podía hacer tal cosa.

El momento de calma que había sentido hace unos segundos comenzó a desmoronarse de nuevo.

—No es nada, papá. Es solo... que no voy a ir a la escuela hoy. Espero que no te moleste.

—No nos molesta—una hermosa mujer habló por encima de su voz. La omega le regaló un dulce beso a su marido en la mejilla, mirando a su cachorro como siempre: inmensa dulzura. El alfa no se sobresaltó ante la usurpación de su palabra, de todas formas, iba a contestar lo mismo.—Y ya está el desayuno, bajen a comer, hice tu favorito, Emil.

El menor sonrió forzosamente, asintiendo.

Cuando se encontró solo de nuevo, se derrumbó en la cama, acurrucándose entre sus peludas sábanas. Sus ojos estaban húmedos de nuevo. Picaban, junto a su garganta; apretó entre sus manos las sábanas que lo cubrían, tratando de desahogarse. Si no pensaba cosas distintas ahora, empezaría a temblar, para terminar en un horroroso llanto, que de nada le iba a servir en la vida que tenía que vivir ahora. Ser omega no era tan malo, era lo que su madre le había dicho mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos; y Emil odiaría discernir de ella, pero era lo peor del mundo. No veía hora en que comenzaran a excluirle, a tratarle como alguien inferior, que solo estaba limitado a servir a los demás. Dios, ¿en qué momento la naturaleza había pensado que él servía para ese rol?

El omega cerró los ojos para intentar distraerse, sin esperar que se quedaría dormido de nuevo.

* * *

El día había pasado tan lento que el momento en que llegaba la salida parecía inalcanzable e infinito. No es que a Leon le molestase ir a la escuela, no era el mayor fanático de dar clases, pero como el ser sociable que era, le gustaba interactuar con sus amigos, sentarse con ellos a pasar el rato: oírles hablar acerca de sus días y tonterías de ese estilo. Sin embargo él comprendía que no podía dejar otro día pasar sintiéndose vacío, solo y (sin razón alguna) culpable; pensar que su mejor amigo de toda la vida estaba pasándola mal en estos momentos (tanto física como emocionalmente), y el hecho de que la gente no dejara de mencionar su nombre, no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Matthew no había parado de pedir disculpas, creyendo que si no los hubiera invitado, nada de eso le hubiera sucedido a Emil así de horrible; mientras que Lily intentaba sonsacar más información, con el corazón en mano, afirmándoles a todos que su amigo no contestaría el teléfono y que no tenía idea qué hacer.

—Si está faltando tanto es porque no quiere venir.—razonó Yong Soo a solas, mientras daban una vuelta juntos después de clases. El coreano no se había entrometido mucho en el tema, a Leon le agradaba cómo podía tratar los temas necesarios con madurez, quizá por eso era la razón en que los dos se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos.—Bah, ¿te soy sincero? Yo también estaría en la mierda como él, yo no me imagino siendo un omega. La realidad duele.

—Supongo—Leon no le comentó que más tarde pasaría por la casa de Emil. Él no sabía si iba a llevarle los cuadernos para que pasara las lecciones, o si iba para cerciorarse de que estaba bien; cualquier respuesta conllevaba a lo mismo: ver a Emil a los ojos, tenerlo más cerca..., no podía negar que mantenerlo vigilado le hacía sentir más calmado; pero bueno, debían de ser esos instintos extraños de alfa. De todas formas, él siempre había sido así con Emil. No tenía por qué ser raro ahora, los dos continuarían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, ¿no es así?

—Igual, Leon, hay algo que mi madre me dijo una vez, super filosófico, te vas a morir cuando lo escuches:—Yong Soo le guiñó el ojo, pero a pesar del tono con el que lo dijo, Leon le oyó pacientemente.—La naturaleza no se equivoca.

El castaño se ríe por lo bajo, algo aterrado de esas palabras, porque sabe que si cierto albino llegase a escucharlas..., probablemente no se lo perdonaría a los dos.

Él espera pacientemente en la entrada de la casa de los Bondevik. Leon casi sintió un estrujo en el pecho al ver la casa de al lado, donde vivían nuevas personas, pero que antes solía ser su hogar; este vecindario entero, que presenció una de las escenas más importantes de su vida entera: invitar a Emil de ocho años a jugar. Una sonrisa discreta se posó en sus labios carnosos ya que, seguramente, había sido su época más feliz aunque jamás lo hubiese sabido en ese instante. Pero era lo que pasaba con las cosas de la vida: eres feliz, hasta que lo pierdes, y comienzas a extrañarlo.

—¿Leon?—la Sr. Bondevik le recibió con sorpresa, peinándose el cabello que caía sobre sus violáceos ojos hacia atrás. Él la saludó de una manera cortés, hace tiempo que no venía a este hogar desde que Emil y él comenzaron a separarse uno del otro, por lo que ella debía de estar más que sorprendida. Cuando pasó adentro, él admiró cada cambio nuevo en la casa con nostalgia.—Oh, cielo, ¡mírate! Si ya estás hecho un hombre...—la omega lo abrazó con fuerza, reposando su cabeza en su pecho. _Casi_ le saldrían lágrimas de los ojos a la emotiva mujer.—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a esta casa?

—Años, señora, años...—rió divertido, y nervioso al mismo tiempo del trato tan acogedor que le estaban dando.—Vine a dejarle las notas a Emil, por cierto, ¿cómo está?

—Oh, bastante bien, bueno...—ella se encogió de hombros, rascándose la mejilla.—Ya sabes. ¿Y cómo es eso de dejarle las notas? ¿No te gustaría hablar con él un ratito? Seguro se anima un montón.

El castaño abrió los ojos con extrañeza, pero le asintió varias veces, sin siquiera pasársele por la cabeza denegar esa petición. Él sentía que tenía mucha suerte, pues si hubiera sido Lukas, o aún peor, el padre de esta familia, quizá no le estuvieran recibiendo con la misma alegría y amabilidad.

Siguiéndola por detrás, admiró los finos cabellos blancos que caían en cascada por su espalda. La Sr. Bondevik lo adoraba tanto, que de niño aunque cometió el atrevimiento de acariciarle el cabello (fue un acto inconsciente, asombrado de que en serio existiera una tonalidad tan bonita), ella confundiría su acción y le enseñara a hacer trenzas con su cabello. Era algo que habría dejado atrás con el tiempo, él no se acercaba a niñas de su edad a hacerle trenzas, pero lo que contaba era el cariño y el buen espíritu de esta mujer delante de él.

Leon súbitamente, así de la nada, se preguntó si su omega sería un hombre o una mujer; y si sería bueno con los niños, eso sería bastante bueno, porque él no sabía mucho de cuidar mocosos, era algo que podía apreciarse cuando cuidaba junto a Yong Soo a Hyung de pequeño: el niño le ponía de los nervios y casi estuvo a punto de perder los estribos con ganas de jalarle las mejillas hasta que le pidiera disculpas por su altanería. Aunque Emil había sido un caso distinto a ellos dos.

—Eres un gran amigo Leon, me alegra que mi hijo se haya encontrado contigo en la misma escuela.—le comentó con una bella sonrisa, dejándolo enfrente de la puerta del menor. Se sentía de lejos la esencia en celo, la mano de Leon tembló con ansias cuando se posó sobre el picaporte. Algo de miedo se le acrecentó en el pecho; se sentía muy mala persona alterándose por algo así... el día en que se pusiera de acuerdo con su instinto, y comenzara ver a Emil como un "omega" en vez de su mejor amigo..., tendría que cortar las cosas hasta ahí.

El alfa se hizo paso dentro de la habitación del mayor, cerrándola suavemente. Estaba hecha un desorden, y vaya que Emil no era desordenado. El susodicho estaba acurrucado en la cama, escuchando música por medio de los auriculares (¿alternativo? ¿Kaleo, probablemente?) pero al sentir bajo sus fosas nasales ese bastante reconocido perfume de té, saltó sobre la cama (rebotando de una manera suave) y abriendo inmensamente los ojos, que brillaron, entre regocijo y terror, al encontrarse con el joven asiático en _su_ habitación.

—¡Leon! Oh Dios..., ¡¿q-quién te dejó entrar?!—La cara de Emil estaba hirviendo con la mayor vergüenza posible. Como si estuviese desnudo, el omega se cubrió con sus mantas; tratando de tapar el aroma, o de menguarlo, aunque fuese solo una pequeña porción. Estuvo a punto, _así de nada,_ de preguntarle inocentemente, _"¿eres otro sueño?"_ Y haber hecho, haberlo siquiera tartamudeado, podría haber significado su fin. Leon por ninguna circunstancia podía enterarse que había estado teniendo _esos sueños_ que nunca tuvo con algún otro, con él _específicamente_. Preferiría tirarse de un quinto piso antes de dañar las cosas de esa forma.

El asiático le sonrió incómodo, recargándose contra la pared de su habitación. La analizó de reojo, a pesar de que no había cambiado mucho de como la conocía, se le hizo extraña, desconocida: se sintió flotar en un lugar lejano. Esta no era más la habitación de un niño y... dios, el aroma en celo no estaba ayudándole en nada a pensar bien. Tal vez había sido una mala idea haber venido hasta acá.—¿...Tu madre? O sea, créeme, ni tu padre ni tu hermano me habrían dejado pasar—Leon hizo una seña colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, necesitaba que Emil bajara la voz un poco. Pero el nórdico ni siquiera lo notó, ya su cabeza estaba gacha, con un temblor muy raro recorriéndole las manos.—Hey, si quieres me voy, aunque igual... no me iba a tardar más de dos minutos.

—¿Y no podemos hablar afuera?

—Cero intimidad, Emil, cero intimidad.

El omega se acurrucó aún más entre sus sábanas. Se sentía desprotegido ante su amigo, era la última persona que quería que lo viera de esta manera y ahí estaba... el primero en darse cuenta de su naturaleza y el que invadía su habitación cuando ronroneaba en su desordenado nido. Emil sintió ganas de echarse a llorar de nuevo, de paso, gritar alguna grosería contra su almohada: nada le estaba saliendo como quería, aún no estaba listo para esto, para oír a Leon, verlo, sentirlo; su aroma, su aroma era demasiado... toda la situación era como una inmensa caja que no podía sostener en sus manos.

Debía de verse deplorable.

—P-Pero apresúrate...—pidió Emil, tímido.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¿¡Q-Qué!?

—Baja la voz—Leon se sentía nervioso de las emociones de Emil, podía sentirlas a través de su aroma.

—¿Qué?—tontamente repitió en voz baja, sonrojándose de repente.—Perdón, digo... no, no estoy enojado contigo... no es problema tuyo, Leon. Esto es cosa mía.

—¿Y cuándo piensas enfrentarlo?

El asiático se bajó el bolso del hombro, comenzando a sacar los cuadernos que Emil iba a necesitar. Eran relativamente pocos los que había traído, no compartían todas las clases y Leon tampoco se sentía con las ganas de cargar por ahí un bolso tan pesado, sin embargo, sabía que era suficiente ayuda. Los dejó sobre un bonito escritorio, al lado del portátil. Cuando volteó de nuevo a su amigo, este lo estaba viendo con mucho cuidado.

—O sea, me imagino que tampoco habrá demorado tanto—Emil entendió que se refería a su celo—Y ya has pasado tiempo sin ir a la escuela. Hey... ¿a qué le temes?

Las manos de Emil temblaron mientras aferraba fuertemente entre sus dedos la sábana. Intentó respirar con calma, tomarse las cosas con calma, _hablar_ con tranquilidad, pero... pero la fragancia del asiático le estaba alterando los sentidos. Su parte racional lo quería lejos, lejos de aquí, que no pudiera admirar su cara de vergüenza ni adivinar los pensamientos que lo habían surcado por días, que permaneciera inocente de lo que era él en realidad..., y por otro lado (Emil predijo que sería esa parte _omega_ suya) lo necesitaba cerca, tocarlo y hundirse en su cuello por diez minutos al menos. Leon no lo sabía, era un alfa, él jamás sabría de estas cosas..., pero era una buena razón para no ir a la escuela. No quería actuar de esta manera con otras personas.

El miedo comenzó a recorrerlo, nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera, y si... ¿si se quedaba así para siempre?

—N-Necesito que te vayas...—suspiró, cubriéndose hasta el rostro con la sábana—Y gracias por los cuadernos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Emil negó varias veces, apretujando más sus manos, sus uñas comenzaron a lastimarle las palmas. Su cuerpo era extraño, así como sus instintos, había algo en él que no entendía y la presencia de este alfa no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Tenía que huir, esconderse... pensar y pensar, más y más.

—Hey, cálmate... ya me voy. Solo... solo... ¿habla conmigo, bien? Cuando te sientas preparado. Eres mi amigo de toda la vida, sin importar qué, hasta lo seguirías siendo si te volvieses amante del k-pop... uh, aunque me sentiría muy ofendido.

A Leon se le movió el corazón de una manera agradable cuando oyó una leve risita tras el lío de mantas que era el omega, desde que eran niños, hacerlo sonreír era muy consolador.

—¿Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Nada. _Te lo prometo, Emil._

* * *

creo que tengo que aclarar unas cosas. en primer lugar, los hermanos alfas no se sienten atraídos al aroma de omega en celo de sus hermanos. por lo menos no en este universo; solo les parece que tienen buen olor. no es nada incestuoso nomas un momento lindo entre hermanos x dios.

me demore un jodido año para escribir esto jeje realmente pensé que habian pasado meses desde la ultima actualizacion y cuando vi que fue en el 2018 no me lo podia creer asjak thx a los q hayan leido los tkm


	6. Adaptándose

**_advertencia:_** _la canción es "i can't go on without you" de Kaleo. son una banda islandesa... yyyy son lindos._

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

—" _So, what's worse than..., aaaa broken man! 'Cause nothing hurts like..."_

—No es así, Mathias—Emil le gruñó, sintiendo como si se estuviera metiendo con él.—Es: _"So what is left but a broken man",_ no eso que acabas de cantar.—se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose más en el asiento del auto—Danés tonto.

—¡Ay, Emi! No te pongas así, es solo una cancioncita de nada.

El menor lanzó otro gruñido, volteando su rostro con dignidad.

El danés al admirar su reacción, se echó a reír con soltura.

Lukas los observó a los dos con una pequeña, pero divertida sonrisa.—Cuidado, Mathias, que Emil se pone psicópata si se meten con sus _amorcitos_ —al oír un bufido más sonoro del muchacho, los dos mayores se vieron con insano júbilo en los ojos. Probablemente, molestar a Emil era el deporte por excelencia de ambos, y además, una de las cosas donde podían ponerse en perfecta sincronía. Algunas veces lo hacían por placer propio, pero en este momento, los dos se sintieron algo más tranquilos de ver que Emil parecía estarse distrayendo de los problemas emocionales que había tenido últimamente: la decepción de su naturaleza encontrada, el terror de enfrentarse a más personas, y la desmotivación de pensar en el futuro. Ambos sabían que las bromas eran solo una simple bandita, pero era mil veces mejor que quedarse callado y dejarlo ser.

Mathias sonrió y se acurrucó en la ventana del auto. El sol estaba fuerte, pero a la velocidad en el que el auto iba, una deliciosa brisa bañaba su rostro como una insistente caricia. El danés estaba seguro que el tiempo se prestaba para un buen chapuzón en la piscina, pero Lukas era demasiado pudoroso, y no se sentía atraído esas cosas si ya de por sí existían abanicos o duchas frías... Emil muchísimo menos, ¿y qué podía esperarse de Berwald? A veces, Mathias se preguntaba por qué estaba rodeado de gente tan aburrida.

—N-No entiendo por qué vienes también, Mathias...—el menor se atrevió a romper el cómodo momento, pero bueno, era una duda que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

—¿Ah...? ¿Y qué tiene, lindo?

—Pues...—Emil comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa—¡Pues que me da pena!

—No vamos a acompañarte hasta el salón, hermanito, tranquilo.—los ojos del alfa estaban bien concentrados en la carretera, pendiente de cualquier error que pudiera cometer. La única razón por la que su padre le había vuelto a prestar el auto era para que Emil llegara más motivado y tranquilo a la escuela, porque si fuese por otra cosa, le habría dicho un serio _no_ a su hijo mayor. La primera y última vez que le había prestado el auto a su hijo su vehículo había terminado con un golpe en la parte de atrás: _"Papá, te lo juro, había un animal enfrente, ¡no lo iba a estrellar!" "¿¡Y por qué no lo viste antes, eh!?" "Apareció de la nada..."_ La cabeza de la familia Bondevik temió secretamente que su hijo estuviera viendo criaturas mágicas como un perfecto loco.—De ahí Mathias y yo tomamos para la universidad.

El omega más pequeño asintió levemente, abrazándose a su mochila con algo de pavor.

Cada vez que se acortaba el camino a la escuela, sentía más ansiedad que hace un segundo. El mundo después de su celo era... _nuevo_ de cierta forma: los aromas de los demás, las emociones que flotaban como mariposas alrededor..., los impulsos e instintos que buscaban hacerse uno con él. Era sorprendente, y nunca creyó que de esto era lo que se estaba perdiendo; pero ser el espectador de esto desde el peor asiento no era de su agrado. Mathias le había dicho con ánimos, "te acostumbrarás", pero Emil temía que si eso iba a pasar, sería un proceso complicado.

No quería enfrentarse a las miradas, a los balbuceos y la condescendencia de gente que siempre fue ajena a él. Pero si había algo peor que ser el punto de mira de desconocidos, era serlo de su círculo de amigos, del que le hacía sentir más tímido... y sí, era una tontería, pero Emil era aún adolescente, y no tenía idea de cómo resolver sus problemas si ni él aún podía aceptar lo que era ahora.

—Ustedes... ¿van a venir por mí?

Lukas se aguantó las ganas de responderle: "Ni loco te voy a dejar andar solo por la calle", pero se encogió de hombros, como el buen muchacho que Mathias le había dicho que tenía que ser.—¿Quieres?

—¿No es mucha molestia?

—Sí, pero vendré.

—Hmph, no vengas entonces, no me importa.

—Emil, a veces uno como hermano mayor, tiene que ceder ciertas libertades. Pero no te preocupes, todo, _todo_ me lo vas a pagar...

El auto se estacionó en frente de la preparatoria. Como ya era más o menos tarde, no habían muchos estudiantes por las afueras, solo algunos que corrían apresurados las escaleras y se perdían en los pasillos. Aquello lo hizo sentir infinitamente más tranquilo; sentimiento que desapareció cuando Lukas volteó para mirarle con esos típicos fríos ojos. Oh, cierto, tenía que bajarse. Y entrar. Y sentarse en un pupitre y escuchar clases. Asintió algo nervioso.—Cuídense—ambos vieron algo preocupados cómo el omega subía las escaleras hasta adentrarse a la escuela; Mathias suspiró resignado, era duro para cualquiera, pero era algo que tenía que atravesar.

Lukas comenzó a andar el auto cuando se cercioró de que Emil ya había cruzado la entrada.

—¿Cuál es el miedo, Luki? Relájate un poco...—rió nuevamente—Ese aroma tuyo me estresa.

—Lo siento—el noruego se encogió de hombros—Cosas de hermano mayor, supongo.

Mathias dejó salir otra carcajada, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Estirándose levemente, (sin olvidarse de una caricia en la mejilla) dejó un beso en la fría mejilla del alfa, dejándole esa zona coloreada de un tono muy rosado. Ahí estaba Lukas, siendo pudoroso de nuevo; y ahí estaba Lukas, observándole con ansias, pero ocultándolo con esa fina coraza de hielo que era su mirada. Mathias podía ser a veces un omega demasiado efusivo para su propio bien.

* * *

Emil no se recordó alguna vez subiendo con tanta prisa hasta su salón. De todas maneras, no había nada extraño en ello: estaba llegando tarde. Nunca antes había llegado tarde a la escuela hasta este momento, (donde tuvo que hacerle cara a su simple _poca motivación_ de ponerse el uniforme), pero al menos contaba él con un pequeño consuelo: era lunes. Los lunes por la mañana siempre tenía clase de historia con este hombre turco de laxa actitud, _Sadiq Adnan,_ que justificaba su llegada tarde a su propia clase con el típico dicho _"mejor tarde que nunca"_ o _"lo bueno se hace esperar"_. Esta falta de seriedad podría haber molestado a Emil en un principio, pero el hombre sabía dictar clases, y ese flojo comportamiento podría saldarle las cuentas hoy.

Si había algo que lo había hecho entrar en razón, es que actuar inusual con todo esto podría provocar que las personas comenzasen a tratarlo con esa misma extrañeza que él no quería. Tenía que comportarse de la manera más normal posible, como si en vez de la realidad, solo hubiese faltado la semana pasada por una fastidiosa fiebre que lo había tomado desprevenido; entonces Emil respiró hondamente y tocó varias veces la puerta que conducía dentro del aula, repitiéndose dentro de sí que, _"esto no es nada, no es nada, absolutamente nada"_ y que realmente delante de sus ojos, no tenía nada de malo.

Emil inocentemente intentó convencerse de que no había nada malo que podría pasar entre alfas, betas y omegas; pero la naturaleza era algo totalmente opuesto a lo que él quería tratar de razonar.

—Hey, ¡aquí está mi cachorro estrella!—para la mala suerte del niño islandés, Sadiq fue el primer rostro que le recibió a su lugar de conflictos mentales número uno.—Ya te andaba extrañando, chiquitín.

Emil le miró lleno de timidez, anonándose con el agradable aroma que poseía el alfa turco. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño retorcijón en su vientre, como aquella vez cuando Leon fue a visitarlo a su habitación; pero no era nada incómodo, al contrario, el omega pudo sentir cómo era envuelto él mismo (en su propia perspectiva) por el encanto y complacencia tangibles que le producía aquel ambiente. Al mismo tiempo, Emil temió de las cosas que estaba haciendo, pensando; temió de estar en el lugar en el que estaba justo en este momento. Su cuerpo, de nuevo, quería actuar por sí mismo -y Emil sentía que no sería capaz de controlarse.

Él sintió las miradas ajenas sobre lo que en este momento fue su minúscula silueta. Un jadeo se atoró en su tráquea; su mirada lavanda barrió (en contra de su deseo) el aula de clases con desasosiego. El mundo visible a su alrededor pareció comenzar a dar vueltas, como si Emil mismo estuviera borracho; una oleada de arrepentimiento empezó a ahogarlo desde los pulmones. Él sabía que la gente no lo estaba mirando _de esa forma_ por haber sido el último en entrar; despreció con miedo las sonrisas indiscretas, los cuchicheos en la parte inaudible del salón. Pero él lo oyó. _Él lo oyó_ , y todo, sus inseguridades y miedos, lo tomaron por completo: _"Oí que pasó el celo con dos alfas de aquí" "Primer día siendo omega y no nos defrauda"._

Pero el profesor le continúa sonriendo, y de repente, Emil ya no escucha en voz alta el latido de su corazón. Su mirada se centra con pena en las dos amigas que habían susurrado aquello a unos asientos, y ambas se sonrojan al ser descubiertas.

Sus labios rosáceos temblaron.

—¿Emil? ¿Te quieres sentar? ¿O quieres dar la clase?

La gente a su alrededor se ríe del chiste del profesor, pero Emil siente que eso es mentira, _que se están riendo de él._

—P-Perdone...—murmura con la voz empequeñecida, buscando su asiento sin mirar a nadie más. Él quería hacerse creer que esto de ser omega no afectaría en nada su vida, que debería por derecho pasar desapercibido como siempre, porque Emil Bondevik era aburrido, se creía así mismo sin personalidad y ahí estaban... hablando de él, _de nadie más que él._ ¿Cómo se habían enterado de eso? Leon y Yong Soo jamás serían capaces de hacerle algo, no a él, habían sido amigos desde niños, ¿entonces por qué dirían algo así?

¿Por qué se estaban refiriendo a él de esa manera?

Tan sumergido estaba en su propio castillo, que Emil no oiría el saludo de Lily, ni vería su cariñosa sonrisa; tampoco vería la tristeza en su rostro al verse ignorada.

¿Las clases? También pasaron a segundo plano, Emil solo copiaba lo que el profesor garabateaba en el cuaderno sin comprender muy bien qué significaba cada cosa; su razonamiento mismo, la concentración, la calma (todo en él) se perdía cuando se sentía observado. Alguien le llamó, le susurró su nombre; era uno de esos alfas ruidosos que Victoria habría mandado a callar hace muchísimas semanas atrás, cuando él era un chico normal. El omega se estremeció inquieto, y lo miró con miedo.

Los labios de aquel le murmuraron algo que él prefirió ignorar.

De repente... _se sentía como una presa._

—¿Emil? ¡Emil!

Y ahí fue donde todo terminó para él. Parpadeó varias veces, sus pestañas blancas se sentían extrañamente húmedas al chocar contra sus mejillas. Los estudiantes abandonaban el salón entre chácharas, desempacando sus almuerzos, y otros contando el dinero mientras discutían qué podían comprar en la cafetería. Sus tres amigas estaban de pie esta vez, cada una observándole a su manera; Leon se veía nervioso... algo demasiado inusual.

—Tienes que calmarte, Emil, amigo... tu aroma pone inquieto a cualquiera—Yong Soo le comentó como si hablara con un niño, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo. Su acción surtió efecto: ante la esencia dulce, adormecedora y agradable del coreano, que comenzó a rodearlo como una manta... se sintió verdaderamente protegido.—Así, ¡muy bien!

 _Así que por eso Leon se había puesto tan nervioso._

—Lo siento—murmuró en un temblor—No sé... sobre todo esto—se sinceró ante los demás.

—No le hagas caso a lo que te dicen, Emil—Michelle le sonrió como una dulce amiga, pero luego su ceño se frunció con enojo.—Es que no tienen nada más para alegrar sus tristes vidas... ugh, pero deja que me las encuentre en el pasillo, ¡ya van a ver!

—Esa es la actitud Michelle—el coreano y ella chocaron puños—Pero golpéales en los pechos, ¡que ahí les duele más!

—¿De qué? ¿De qué hablan, chicos? ¿A quién vamos a golpear?—preguntó Camille con una mueca curiosa.

Emil se levantó de su asiento y salió, contra su propio gusto, de su círculo de amigos. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué querían defenderlo?

 _¿Acaso ellos también lo estaban viendo como un simple e indefenso omega?_

Sabía que la presencia de Leon le seguía atrás como una sombra; podía notarlo porque su aroma le perseguía como lo hizo en sus sueños de hace tan solo unos días. La gente le mira pasar, le sonríen, le dicen cosas a las que él se hizo oídos sordos... hasta que llegó a la biblioteca, que para él era el único lugar donde podría huir, resguardarse y sentirse tranquilo. Entre los pasillos, caminando entre los estantes llenos de libros sin leer, con el silencio, la paz y júbilo que se había destruido con el correr del día, Emil deja escapar un quejido húmedo, acariciándose la mitad entre los ojos con dedos blancos y pegajosos.

¿En qué momento había hecho algo contra esas dos chicas? ¿O contra ese alfa del salón? ¿O con las personas de su escuela en general? Emil, transparente; un fantasma ingenuo de emociones primitivas, pero sinceras; un muchacho tímido y asocial, que no era capaz ni de matar una mosca..., ¿es que así lo veían ahora?

 _¿Como una prostituta?_

—Vamos, al menos excúsate—oyó la voz lejana de su amigo, deliciosa y entrelazada, peinándole los tímpanos de manera desapercibida—No sé qué te pasó, _pero sería bueno que lo hablaras conmigo._

Y es cuando el mayor se cubre los ojos en el mismo instante en que siente algo picándole en la garganta; traga saliva, respira hondo y sonríe forzosamente.—¿Qué te dijeron? _¿Que me estabas cazando?_ —por supuesto, Leon acertó en que Emil se estaba refiriendo a la multitud que él también tuvo que atravesar para seguirle. Él mismo se sintió asqueado de esa palabra, y asimismo detestó la insinuación irónica tras de ello, como si se estuviera postrando cual _objeto._

El asiático se acercó y abusó de su fría coraza, lo toma entre sus brazos fuertemente... y súbitamente su nariz estaba en su cuello: su respiración cálida, el retumbar de su corazón... todo estaba ahí, cerca, tanto que Emil, _por instinto,_ se relaja enormemente. Suspira satisfecho entre los brazos del alfa, la escena recrea en él un sentimiento de dejá vú: cuando aún eran unos pequeños cachorros y dormían uno al lado del otro, Leon protegiéndole sin sentido alguno, y Emil adormecido en su toque.

—¿A mí qué me importa lo que ellos digan, eh? Pensé que me conocías mejor...

El omega se separó bruscamente, aún con los ojos aguados.—¡T-Tú y yo...! N-No hicimos nada, ¿cierto? Yong Soo y tú me ayudaron...—su voz se rompió suavemente—¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

—La gente solo habla por hablar...-

—Pero me duele—bajó la mirada con temor—No quiero oírlos más- nunca más; como si yo me hubiera metido con ellos alguna vez...—entonces siente los melindrosos dedos ajenos peinarle con cuidado el cabello, el toque lo hace ronronear internamente como un gato, Emil se siente sin duda como un niño pequeño, pero por primera vez el sentimiento es placentero; _le gusta,_ le gusta tener a Leon cerca, su fuerte aroma, la deliciosa calidez de su cuerpo. Tener un alfa cerca quema su vientre lentamente, se siente arrasado por una ola de calentura que ya había experimentado antes, _con el mismo personaje_ , solo que esa vez, Leon lo pondría sobre la mesa y le gruñiría en el oído (con una dominante voz de alfa) que abriera las piernas para él.

Y lo empujó lejos.

El asiático enarca una ceja, clara confusión destella en su áurea mirada.

—¡Y-Ya!—jadeó sonrojado, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez—S-Sí, ¡eso! Tienes razón, la gente solo habla por hablar, no debería dejarme llevar por eso, ¿cierto?—Emil quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la pared mil veces seguidas, ¿qué mierda estaba mal con él, _con su cuerpo_ , con su cabeza? Poco a poco comenzaba a darle la razón a todos los pensamientos de los demás sobre él, realmente parecía un tipo de prostituta, calentándose por la más mínima cosa; emocionándose por hasta el aroma más indistinguible de alfa que su nariz pudiera captar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, habría sido más llevadero si el rey de sus sueños hubiera sido otro menos su amigo de toda la vida, si fuese así, no se pondría aún más loco con el aroma del muchacho castaño cerca.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Vamos, quita esa cara toda roja, sabes como funciona: tú me dices los nombres, y yo me hago cargo de ellos,—el asiático le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, sin embargo, Emil negó una y mil veces ante aquel enunciado.

—Estoy bien, ¿sí? Deja de preocuparte por mí, que sea un omega no me hace una nenaza—le comentó, aún huyendo de su penetrante mirada, pero al menos, el fuerte color rojo de sus mejillas parecía disminuirse gradualmente.—¿O es que también piensas eso?

Leon suspiró, inseguro de su respuesta. No quería subestimar al rubio muchacho, a pesar de que justo delante de él, sus minúsculas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sedosas y extensas pestañas, _roto y temeroso_ del mundo que le rodeaba como nunca antes; sabía que eso podía (más que mancillar el orgullo de Emil) hacerlo sentir acomplejado, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de impulsos e instintos, Leon sentía que nadie tenía remedio. El malestar que le causaba la inestable fragancia islandesa ponía todos sus controlados nervios de para arriba.

—Perdón—dijo simple—Igual... sabes que siempre me molesta que te traten así.

El mayor bufó, dándose una suave cachetada en su mejilla.—No me pidas perdón, idiota...- ugh, te odio, ¡deja de hacerme sentir culpable!

Leon se echó a reír sin más, haciendo que Emil, en lugar de seguirle la risa, agachara la cabeza con pura vergüenza por razones desconocidas hasta por él mismo.

—¡SILENCIO!

El gruñido gutural de la bibliotecaria los pone de puntas, y sus manos tapan la boca ajena en un arranque de temor.

* * *

Cuando volvieron del descanso, cada uno con una bolsa de galletas de chocolate que habían comprado de la máquina expendedora _("¿ves que por eso estás rellenito?" "¡¿y tú, tú si puedes comer eso?!" "Claro, Em, es que no me has visto sin camisa" "Gracias a Dios")_ , Emil se encontró con Lily esperándolo en la entrada del salón, mirándolo apenada. Tenía un tierno sonrojo en el rostro, y si no se hubiera cortado el cabello, él sabía a la perfección que estaría jugueteando con alguna de sus trenzas en ese instante.

El alfa asiático le palmeó la espalda, y le guiñó el ojo, cual cómplice.

La niña lo tomó del brazo, y lo alejó del salón unos cuantos metros; la última cosa que vería sería a Yong Soo interceptando al hongkonés para _exigirle_ al menos una mísera galleta.

—¿Lily?

—Emil, lo siento tanto... sé que no fue culpa mía que huyeras así, pero... pero me siento muy mal por todo esto. No sé cómo te sientes—suspiró con los ojos cada vez más húmedos—Pero sí sé que esta situación en sí no es de tu agrado... y a pesar de eso, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo y no te voy a dejar atrás, ¿está bien? No quiero que estés más triste, por favor... extraño tu malhumor...

Aquello rompió levemente el corazón del muchacho, quien le devolvió a cambio una forzada sonrisa. De pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como había intentado implantarse, no cuando la realización de las consecuencias de su problema parecía golpearlo en el momento menos oportuno... tener a la chica que él creía querer delante de él, sonriéndole como si no le importara que algo entre ellos dos fuese inalcanzable. Ahora que era un simple omega, todas las ilusiones que llevaron su nombre se rompieron como el cascarón de un huevo impactando contra el suelo: toda señal de masculinidad, dignidad y coquetería se fue para siempre.

Las betas no estaban con omegas, ¿no era así?

Él tenía que estar con un alfa ahora..., quién sabe, a lo mejor a la fuerza, y tendría que soportar aún más la humillación de llevar una horrible marca en su cuello a vista de todos. Ese pensamiento le provocó un espantoso temblor en las manos. Mathias le había recomendado que no pensara en el futuro, pero para Emil era imposible no hacerlo.

—Estoy bien, Lily... no es la gran cosa. Solo me molestaron los comentarios.—dijo a medias.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dice Vicky, ¡no tienen más nada que hacer! No le des vuelta.—la niña le abrazó fuertemente, y se sintió _tan_ cálido.—Me hace muy feliz que te tomes las cosas así... ¡oh! Matthew dice que lo lamenta muchísimo, pero...

—No es culpa suya.

—Jeje, él es así... pobrecito.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido a decirme nada? No lo he visto en todo el día.

—¡Es que...! Está en esos días del mes—dijo con mucha timidez, sin atreverse a nombrar aquello por su denominación; cosa a lo que Emil sencillamente asintió, caminando con ella al lado hacia el salón. Así que Matthew entraba en celo una semana después del suyo: aquello se le hizo extrañamente curioso, pero no lo suficiente como para tenerlo en la cabeza por mucho rato.

Esta vez, a pesar de todo (los sentimientos de amargura, el miedo y la desesperanza) Emil se sintió mucho mejor que en la mañana, y sentarse atrás de Lily, con sus amigas rodeándole y oyendo a Yong Soo y Leon discutir acerca del final de un videojuego; lo hizo experimentar una emoción de paz y protección que, aunque efímera, apreciaba mucho.

* * *

—Oye, chico grande, ¿traes dinero, no?

Victoria le sonrió maliciosamente a Emil, cruzándose de brazos enfrente de él, impidiéndole salir de su asiento. El omega enarcó una ceja con ironía: si Victoria estaba tratando de recrear la imagen de un _bully, (_ siendo más bajita y pequeña que él) hablándole con ese tono e irguiéndose cual digna paloma, entonces algo le estaba saliendo mal; Emil sintió de todos menos temor.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, mientras tú y nuestro querido Leon se escapaban a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué,—acentuó cada palabra con sorna, ignorando las reacciones de pura molestia de ambos mencionados—estuvimos hablando acerca de ir a jugar bolos, digo, aquí ninguno sabe jugar eso, pero sería divertido, ¿o no?

—¡Sí! ¡Ya se me había olvidado!—la pequeña suiza dio unos saltitos animados, mirando a la morena con los ojos verdes más brillantes del mundo, cuales faros—¡adoro los bolos! ¡Aunque nunca he tocado el boliche en mi vida!

El joven coreano le revuelve cariñosamente el rubio cabello a la menor, desordenándoselo, sin embargo, Lily se rió feliz.—Chicas, chicas, no se preocupen, aprenderán del mejor—se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, y en efecto de cámara lenta, varios mechones oscuros volvieron a su rostro nuevamente, poniéndose todo en su lugar.

Leon hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No sabía que jugabas eso, idiota—la muchacha africana alzó una ceja con sospecha.

—Sin envidia, Vicky; ah, es que estos genes, _estos genes coreanos,_ desarrollan cualquier habilidad en mí: belleza, inteligencia, _agilidad..._

—Y psicopatía—el hongkonés le dio un golpe con su dedo índice y pulgar en la ceja, haciéndolo gemir—Mierda, no hagas eso—refunfuñó con un leve sonrojo de pena en las mejillas, que se repitió en los demás presentes.

—¿Te calienta, precioso?

—Da asco, Yong Soo—rebatió el hongkonés nervioso, no sabía si reírse o darle una patada en el culo.—Bueno, vámonos a los bolos ya. O sea, particularmente no me gusta ver cómo se acaba el día, no sé ustedes.

El único omega del grupo tragó duro al sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él. No tenía ganas de explorar la ciudad por ahora, de hecho, prefería encerrarse en su habitación y escuchar música hasta dormirse..., pero sabía que confesarles sus pensamientos solo los haría más renuentes a sus deseos, además de que se sentiría culpable si no les cumplía el tonto capricho de tener a alguien más en el grupo. Lanzó un gruñido de frustración—Ah, está bien, le escribiré a Lukas para que no venga—rezongó como un niño, sonsacándole una sonrisa de victoria a la morena.

—Bueno, ¡te esperamos afuera!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo tú eres la líder aquí? ¡Síganme los buenos!

—Cállate, estúpido—gruñó Victoria, dándole golpes en la espalda al coreano quien solo soltó una carcajada por las caricias.

El albino los miró irse con una divertida sonrisa, de repente, sentía que había sacado ánimos de quién sabe dónde. Sabía que estaban haciendo esto para motivarlo y hacerlo sonreír, y, a pesar de molestos, Emil estaba seguro de que tenía muy buenos amigos. Quizá debía bajar la guardia y dejarse llevar junto a ellos, después de todo, ¿qué mal podría pasarle? ¿Divertirse, tener un momento sano de júbilo? Con una sonrisa, envió un mensaje de voz diciéndole a su hermano que lo recogiera más tarde, que iba a salir con sus amigos, y que probablemente, comería algo con ellos.

Pero Lukas no contestaba, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos.—Bueno, al menos ya avisé...

Se levantó de su asiento esta vez, encontrándose solo, y guardó el celular en su bolso: ni a Lily ni a Victoria les gustaba que alguien estuviera en el celular mientras estaban hablando, y era mejor no hacerlas rabiar.

Una amena fragancia que navegaba por el aire lo cautivó de inmediato y, Emil, con el corazón latiéndole rápido, levantó la nariz en señal de alerta: el mismo muchacho alfa de esta mañana, que lo había llamado entre clase, le sonreía de una manera muy extraña; apoyado en la entrada del salón y obstruyéndole así el paso. Timidez afloró por su piel, conjunto de algo de temor. Aún así, Emil no bajó su mirada, cosa de la que se sintió orgulloso.

—Disculpa, voy a pasar.—susurró con suavidad, acariciando la correa de su maletín entre sus fríos dedos.

—¿Tan rápido?—el islandés le sonríe cansino, dejando salir un hondo, extenso suspiro.—Quería hablar contigo, antes de que te fueras.

—Si no es nada de la clase, no creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar—las manos que sujetaban la correa temblaban de una leve ansiedad que le producía toda la situación, por un lado, adorando la deliciosa presencia del imponente muchacho enfrente de él, y por el otro, detestando el tono, la intención y la forma en cómo le observaba; arruinando poco a poco los ánimos que había tardado en construir en todo el día. El simple hecho de objetificarse y sentirse como _una presa,_ llenaba de un temor indescriptible y arrojador a Emil.—Con permiso—pasó por su lado, ignorándole por completo. El omega mordió su labio inferior con inquietud, rogándole al cielo y a todo lo religioso existente, que ese chico no abriera la boca una vez más.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, refunfuñando en fastidio.

Los chicos lo esperaban en la salida de la escuela, hablando animadamente con Alfred y, quien reconoció al lado, Marcello: un joven italiano que había llegado hace relativamente poco al país junto a sus hermanos. Aún así, parecía ser mucho más sociable que Emil, quien a pesar de extranjero, llevaba más tiempo en Estados Unidos que él.

Pero había algo que incomodó y provocó un dolor profundo en el vientre del islandés: esos dos muchachos se encontraban en el partido de hockey de Matthew ese día, lo que significaba que habían presenciado cada detalle y cada escena de... _lo que le había pasado._

Leon le sonrió fresco y juvenil, sonsacando un suave acalorado color en las pálidas mejillas ajenas.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Lukas te dijo que no?—Yong Soo enarcó una ceja.

—¿A-Ah? No, ya le avisé, así que vámonos—bajó la mirada nerviosamente, sin querer hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los nuevos integrantes; pero Alfred (tan despiadado y confianzudo) lo tomó por sorpresa, levantándole de la cintura y agitándolo entre sus brazos como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. Emil chilló de horror, tratando de escapar, ¿qué demonios comía este tipo? ¿¡Y por qué estaba tan cerca de él!?

—¡Emil! ¿¡Estás bien no!? ¿¡Siempre has sido así de liviano!?

—¡Bájame! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Suéltame!—el nativo soltó una carcajada de pura vitalidad, atrayendo la fastidiada atención de muchos transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ellos. Lily enrojeció de pena, negando con la cabeza.

Al sentirse libre, Emil se refugia detrás de Yong Soo, mirándolo con disgusto.

—Estúpido—refunfuñó con la cara toda roja—No vuelvas a tocarme así en tu vida.

—Oh, vamos, solo te subía los ánimos—el alfa se limpió unas lágrimas de gusto que se acumularon en sus ojos—No puedes ir a jugar bolos así, amigo, tienes que sonreírle a la vida.

—Él siempre ha sido así: un amargado—le susurra Victoria mirando al omega indiscretamente.

—Te oí, ¿sabes?—rodó los ojos, alisándose el uniforme—Y no soy un amargado.

—Bueno, bueno, no tiene nada de malo ser un amargado.—Marcello intervino por primera vez desde que Emil llegó, mirándole con hermosos ojos verdes, y encantadora sonrisa. Era entendible por qué llamaba la atención de los demás.—Mi hermano mayor mayor es muy amargado también, ¡pero heh! Cuando lo quiere, puede ser un omega muy agradable y comprensivo... o sea, ¡casi nunca!—los demás se rieron junto a él—Pero bueno, Lovino tiene sus momentos...

—Dijiste hermano mayor mayor, ¿así que tienes otro hermano, Marcello?—preguntó la pequeña suiza, mirándole curiosa.

—Oh, es Feli, no es menos tranquilo, pero sí más... no lo sé, ¿acogedor? La gente siempre dice que es el mejor, pero a ambos los quiero por igual.

—Aww—Victoria juntó sus manos, posando su mentón sobre ellas—¡Qué adorable eres!

—¿Cómo se siente ser hijo único, Leon?—preguntó Camille, curiosa. Parecía que todos en aquel círculo tenían hermanos, menos aquel indiferente asiático que veía fresco los autos pasar por la carretera. Oír su nombre por encima lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Genial—se encoge de hombros—No sé, no me imagino aguantando a alguien más que a mis dos viejos... ¿supongo que tengo ventaja económica? O sea, más dinero entre menos personas, supongo.

—Tipo—Alfred lo zarandeó de los hombros—¡No todo es el dinero! ¡Tener un hermano es genial! ¡Hacer travesuras juntos! ¡Molestar colmenas de abejas hasta casi morir- bueno, ese fui yo...

—Además, tus hijos no tendrán tíos ni primos—Marcello hizo señal de sollozo con sus manos, cosa que hizo reír a Camille.

—Yong Soo y Emil serán los tíos, ¿cierto?—el hongkonés los abrazó por los hombros; Yong Soo ronroneó felizmente y Emil solo desvió la mirada.—Solo acepto regalos de buena calidad para los cachorros, nada de cosas baratas, ni de peluches endemoniados, ni...

—¿Petardos?

—¡Por ahora!—los jóvenes se rieron gustosamente con el castaño, y tuvieron que callar cuando se encontraron enfrente del centro comercial. El fresquito los recibió de una manera suculenta, que todos soltaron el mismo suspiro de relajación al unísono.

Del resto del día los muchachos caminaron el lugar, buscando qué cosas hacer, qué cosas comprar o qué lugares visitar; y cuando llegaron a los bolos, Leon Kirkland cargaba dos osos pandas de peluche gigantes, Emil comía complacido dulce de regaliz, Lily y Victoria observaban con adoración sus bolígrafos rosados de brillitos y Yong Soo acariciaba la tapa del nuevo videojuego de terror que había comprado.

Alfred fue el que empezó el primer turno. La bola se atoró en sus dedos, y gimió de miedo tirando su mano al piso para que la pelota no saliera volando.—¿¡Cómo es esto!?

—Que te diga Yong Soo, él es el experto, ¿o no?

Desgraciadamente para Victoria, el coreano le sonrió coquetamente y, con una suficiencia que jamás se le había visto _tan asegurada_ antes, toma entre sus dedos la pelota y esta corre sobre la superficie, derribando ocho bolos en el proceso.—Oh, supongo que estoy un poco oxidado.—irguió su pecho con falsa modestia; la morena de coletas se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, al parecer, esperando que el alfa se humillara él solo.

—Pudiste haberte hecho un pleno—susurró el hongkonés, tomando su turno, y mirándole con desprecio mientras apuntaba el boliche.—¿A dónde se fueron tus genes... qué? ¿Vietnamitas?

—Coreanos—gruñó Yong Soo, cruzándose de brazos. Emil se asomó por el brazo de Leon, viendo con inmensos ojos brillantes cómo su amigo apuntaba un perfecto pleno- un "wow" colectivo emergió de la boca de los presentes. De paso, admiró el movimiento de la pequeña máquina que recogía los bolos y los organizaba de nuevo en su lugar, algo que solo había visto en las películas y series.—Ya, ya, ¡solo fue suerte!

—Lo haces ver tan fácil...—murmuró tímido el joven nórdico, sonrojándose ligeramente ante darse cuenta que lo estaba adulando inconscientemente.

—¡Agh! ¡Que no es la gran cosa!—el coreano tomó de las mejillas al omega, agitándolas como si quisiera que naciera fuego de ellas. Emil gimió suavemente, tratando de alejarse.

—Déjalo, está maravillado por mis dotes, o sea, no lo culpo—el hongkonés le sonrió burlonamente, alejando a Emil por los hombros—Estos genes hongkoneses lo son todo.

—¡Chinos! ¡Son c-h-i-n-o-s!—corrigió el alfa de cabellos negros con una risita maliciosa.—Aún no son un país, ¿o sí?

—Querido Yong Soo, no, _no lo es,_ eso no le quita el enorme potencial como territorio independiente que tendría si China no apresara su yugo sobre él.—enunció honradamente, levantando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. La vista provocó una sincera risita que emergió del único nórdico del grupo, y con la voz aguada, habló:

—Sabes cómo se pone Leon cuando se trata de ese tema, Yong Soo, solo admite que te ganó y ya—el alfa coreano rodó los ojos, golpeando con sus dedos (delicadamente) las rojas mejillas del muchacho albino. Este solo se echó a reír sin más, contagiándole una sonrisa amigable al castaño a su lado.

—Bueno, mucha cháchara, chicos, _con permiso_ —la rubia de largo cabello se adueñó del nuevo turno, tomando entre sus dedos la pelota y lanzándola por el suelo. Cayeron siete bolos, cosa que los demás aplaudieron ya que a diferencia de los dos asiáticos, la muchacha francesa no había jugado nunca a los bolos.—Uno más y quedaba igual que tú, Yong Soo—sonrió grandemente, cosa a la que el coreano gruñó y cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, ya déjenlo, ¿quieren? ¡Les dije que estaba oxidado!

Los demás rieron juvenilmente ante sus quejas, y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron entre carcajadas y chillidos de júbilo cada vez que, sobre sus capacidades en el juego, hacían algo sorprendente. Un dulce ambiente acogedor los encerró en una fresca burbuja donde solo existían ellos; intrépidos jóvenes de preparatoria que solo escapaban del mundo para divertirse.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y cuando Victoria aprovechó un momento para revisar la hora en su celular, notó que ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche. Los demás muchachos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante lo efímero del momento, y sin embargo, no pudieron irse: se sintieron atraídos ante los gestos extraños y estúpidos que hacía Im Yong Soo mirando hacia un punto específico.

—¿Qué?—Leon lo miró con una ceja alzada, siguiendo el hilo de su mirada.—¿Qué pasa?

El grupo sigue las acciones de Leon, tratando de ver qué era lo que tenía así a el coreano. Al lado de ellos habían tres personas: un hombre y una mujer rubios que charlateaban llenos de ánimos sobre algo que pereció bajo el escándalo del salón; y por otro lado, una muchacha de finísimos cabellos rubios (casi, _casi_ plateados) que cubrían pobremente su ceñudo rostro: sus fríos ojos azules trataban de concentrarse en el punto en que tenía que tirar el bolo.

Yong Soo se agarró el pecho casi dramáticamente, aún sin despegar la mirada de aquella preciosa omega, mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de su grupo de amigos.

Entonces suelta simplemente, suspirando.—¡Wow!

—¿Wow _quién?_ ¿La pechugona?—cuestionó Victoria con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! ¡La que está por tirar el bolo! ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pellizcas, idiota?

Marcello le sonrió incómodo.—¿Y por qué será? ¡Te puede escuchar!

—Que me escuche, que me escuche cómo me late el pecho...—los demás soltaron una risita divertida, regalándole miradas de reojo a aquella muchacha de pálida tez; Lily confesó en voz alta que era bastante hermosa, y que de alguna u otra forma, le hacía recordar un montón al hermano mayor de Emil: Lukas. El coreano y el islandés voltearon cada uno con su propia expresión de _"¿cómo se te ocurre?"_ Pero la rubia solo se encogió de hombros, y fue respaldada por Victoria.—¡Tiene el aroma más perfecto...!

Alfred hizo una mueca de horror, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo como en pésame.—Ay, Yong Soo... métete con todos menos que esos...

—¿Los conoces?—preguntó Leon con una ceja alzada.

—¡Oh! Válgame Dios, ojalá no... esa de ahí es Katerina, la hermana mayor.—comenzó su discurso como un experto, todo el grupo se acercó hambriento de conocimiento—Es la más agradable, ¡y tiene buenos pechos!—susurró esta vez—De ahí no tengo problema, pero... ese Iván, que es el que sigue, es un auténtico psicópata, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una vez lo vi caminando en pleno verano... ¡con una bufanda y un larguísimo saco puesto!—Camille jadeó tapando su boca con su mano.

—¿O sea que todos son hermanos? ¿Y cómo se llama la omega?

—¿Natalia? ¡Bah! ¡Qué voy a recordar yo eso!

—¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de esos, eh?—Leon lo escudriñó con sospecha.

—Ya me he encontrado con ese Iván un par de veces—respondió rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con resignación—No voy ahondar en qué.

El hongkonés le sonrió con burla, y Yong Soo lo miró levantando ambas cejas de una manera muy graciosa provocando una risita en Emil.—De puros golpes se trataban sus encuentros, ¿o no?

—Pero golpes de labios—Marcello arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del estadounidense, acercándose y haciendo el amago de besarlo.

—¡Marcello!—rió con fuerza, empujándole—No digas algo así o me tiro del balcón...

—Ay, como sea...—Yong Soo se encogió de hombros, volteando a ver de nuevo aquella muchacha de largos cabellos. Su turno había terminado, y en estos momentos chocaba las palmas con su hermana por haber hecho _un pleno._ —Amor es amor, ¡y vale más si es a primera vista! ¡Pónganme a quien sea delante de Nata y mío! Nada nos va a detener...

El único omega del grupo soltó una risita cantarina, provocando que Leon se volteara a verlo tiernamente.—¿Estás viendo esto, Em? ¿Nuestro queridísimo amigo de toda la vida, Yong Soo, enamorado?

—No se pongan celosos, ustedes dos...—Yong Soo les tiró un beso amistoso.—Que en la noche podemos seguir jugando... ¡no me frunzas el ceño, bombón!—le agarró una de las mejillas al gruñón islandés, y la soltó volviendo a la hermosa muchacha—No puedo creer que tenga que irme y no verla jamás—se coloca una mano en la frente y se tira sobre Leon, quien lo agarra para seguirle el papel de dramatismo.

Alfred bajó la mirada con incomodidad, tratando de esconderse detrás del grupo por si el masivo ruso que sonreía a sus hermanas tiernamente se atrevía a voltear para buscarlo, ya que, si no estaba mal, lo más probable es que ya hubiera sentido su olor cerca.—Ni se te ocurra pedirle el número a esa, olvídala y vámonos—se rascó la nuca con una risita molesta—No me digas que no te lo advertí.

Emil mira aquella muchacha con pena.

A pesar de la apariencia infantil del único hombre de los hermanos, emitía un olor demasiado duro, fuerte- tanto que no podía culparse de tenerle miedo desde el fondo del pecho. Leon también se sintió ligeramente intimidado, y sin más, sacude el hombro de su amigo asiático quien le mira absolutamente tristón—Vámonos—el joven castaño empuja a sus dos amigos lejos de aquellas tres personas, y el grupo le sigue por detrás.

Lily infla las mejillas y mira hacia atrás, de nuevo a aquella linda chica.

Se estremece cuando ambas encuentran miradas -los fríos azulejos de la omega le sacuden y le entumecen la piel desde los talones hasta las orejas. Su mirada era... incómoda, pesada, y _casi_ asesina.—¡E-Espérenme!

* * *

Los días habían pasado de una manera casi tediosa para Emil. Se sentía amado en casa, querido por sus amigos y aceptado por los mismos, sin embargo, no era la misma cosa que recibía de los exteriores. Matthew había venido directo a él al regresar a clases a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había sucedido, cosa que hizo a Emil recordar cada precisa escena de lo que había pasado aquel día en el partido, en el baño, y _en su habitación._ Se sentía además azorado de sus pensamientos, incómodo del señalamiento a su persona: de pasar a ser nadie, a ser el lindo omega de primer año, no solo llamaba la atención de la gente, sino también su malsana diversión y comentarios estúpidos.

Claro que Emil, orgulloso como había decidido forjar desde estos últimos días, había preferido enterrar sobre arena aquella presunción y difamaciones de su nombre; no conocía a esa gente y no lo haría jamás. No habló el tema con Lukas, ni siquiera con Leon- encerró sus problemas para sí mismo (como debía ser) a pesar de las quejas y suspiros cansinos de su amigo asiático. Él podía hacer las cosas solo.

Para él había un problema más gordo que ese: su reacción innatural sobre la fragancia de té de Leon Kirkland. Había estado buscando en internet si es que el único _loco, depravado, animal_ era él; pero era un efecto bastante normal en omegas en celo cuando entraban en contacto con aromas de la otra casta. Con vergüenza, Emil había aprendido que aquella debilidad a los olores se extendería hasta el post-celo (que duraba alrededor de tres o dos días) y aún así... no tenía sentido. Ya había pasado más de eso y ahí estaba, autodestruyéndose con pensamientos no sobrios acerca de quien no debía; ultrajando la presencia y aroma de Leon sin juicio.

No sabía cuánto iba a durar esa mierda, pero Emil no podía dejar otro día más así. Si quería ser amigo de Leon, debía dejar de recrear en su mente cada _maldita escena del kamasutra_ que había practicado en sueños pasados con él.

—Es extraño.

Emil se recostó con total confianza tomando total control del delicioso sofá de la sala de estar, mientras su anfitrión dejaba una humeante taza de té en la mesita de vidrio enfrente. El finlandés servía con mucha paciencia (repartiendo de manera equitativa) un extraño dulce negro que al mordisco de algunos podría sentirse desagradable, pero el _salmiakki_ no era para cualquier persona. Tomaría algún bocado, pero por ahora, el menor se concentró en hablar de sus problemas a la persona indicada: Tino Väinämoinen.

Habían cosas que _no podía_ hablar con Mathias, porque sabía que al hacerlo, estaría condenado a que su hermano supiera también esa información.

—Huelen muy bien—el menor se tapó el rostro con vergüenza—¡Demasiado bien!

—¿Y te molesta eso?—Tino preguntó con el ceño fruncido, mientras tomaba de su taza de té.

—Bastante, porque... no los veo bien, ¿me entiendes? Me están volviendo loco. No... no pienso cosas lindas de ellos, no...-

—¿Te cuesta verlos como tus amigos?

—¡S-Sí...! Sabes... ugh—se levantó del sofá, mirando a su amigo finlandés con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas—¡Ugh! No puedes decirlo esto a nadie, ¿entiendes?

Las pupilas de Tino se expandieron al sentir que algo de placentera información ajena entraría por sus oídos en cuestión de segundos. El hombre asintió varias veces, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de _silencio hasta la tumba_. Era increíble las gamas de color rojo que el joven delante de él podía adquirir en su rostro cada vez que el tiempo pasaba- Tino se enterneció rápidamente, y le sonrió con cariño para que se calmara aunque fuese un poco.

—En mi... mi...

—¿Celo?

—Eso—susurró tímidamente, tomando un rápido sorbo de té para pasar su garganta. Aún le costaba decir esa palabra, aceptar las cosas tal como eran. Pero resolver sus problemas era más importante que cuestionar su existencia, eso creía.—Yo soñé con a-a...alguien...—respiró hondo, una y otra vez; Tino se tapó la boca con sorpresa.—¡No pongas esa expresión!

El omega mayor se echó a reír—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no te imaginaba en esas pronto, Emi!

—Ugh—el menor se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas—Ya no te voy a contar nada...

—Lo siento—frunció las cejas para arriba, mirándolo con tristeza.—No quería que te pusieras incómodo. Es un tema complicado al principio, pero me parecen lindas tus reacciones...

Emil observó a Tino de nuevo. Le fue casi imposible mantenerse enojado con él, más cuando era tan honesto, amable y comprensivo -de hecho, el menor se sintió algo culpable de siquiera haberle amenazado con silenciarse.—Uhm... está bien, te lo contaré.—comió otro dulce negro, y pasó rápido con té. Su tono de voz agudo y la rapidez de sus palabras fue un desafío para el entendimiento del pobre finlandés:—Cada vez que se me acerca mucho siento su aroma y me vuelve loco y pienso en esos sueños—jadeó luego de balbucearlo todo—¡M-Me cuesta mantenerme tal como era antes! Ah...—suspiró escondiendo su rostro en sus manos—Me siento tan sucio e impuro cada vez que lo veo... _Leon_ es tan inocente...

—Oh, Em—el rubio le sonrió cálidamente, revolviéndole los cabellos. Una mirada de dulzura resplandeció en sus ojos—¿Pero cómo vas a decir eso? ¡No te sientas así! Todos pasamos por eso, honestamente—se rascó la mejilla—Bueno, es normal ponerte así por los aromas de alfa alrededor de ti, ¡son nuevos! _E influyen mucho en nosotros_... y sobre _Leon_ —el islandés desvió la mirada ante su tonto sugerente—Seguramente soñaste con él porque fue lo último que llegaste a oler, ¿pero qué tiene? Así podría haber pasado con otro alfa—se encogió de hombros. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con devoción la curvatura de su hinchado vientre; Emil siguió su gesto con algo de incomodidad, apretando un poco las piernas. Su aroma dulzón era entrelazado con algo de leche, debía de ser por su maternidad; era agradable, pero toda la situación le ponía nervioso.—No deberías darle tantas vueltas a las cosas y cargarte la culpa, él jamás lo sabrá, y no es algo que hiciste con intención, ¿o sí?—el islandés negó con la cabeza.

—Tino—pegó sus rosados labios a la taza de porcelana. Su mirada lila recayó sobre el alfombrado bajo sus medias, Emil se había asegurado de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar al cómodo apartamento de Berwald y Tino. Era un lugar, aunque no muy grande, acogedor- además de que ciertos diseños blanquecinos y curvilíneos de las cerámicas daban la perspectiva de algo lujoso y pulcro. Pero Emil no creía que fuese el lugar ideal para tener cachorros. Él consideraba que era mejor una gran casa, con un patio extenso para que los niños pudieran jugar y divertirse; también una limpia ventana para poder vigilarlos y evitar que se lastimaran mientras horneaba pasteles en la cocina. Incluso podría haber un jardín en la entrada de la casa y podría enseñarle a los cachorros a cómo hacer gajes de jardinería—¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

Tino cinceló en sus labios claros una risa colorida y brillante, oprimiendo el pecho del menor de una emoción contagiada.

—¡Septiembre! Aún no sabemos qué día, ¡pero sabemos qué será! Ber y yo ya hemos comprado un sinfín de cosas...,—suspiró soñadoramente—va a ser una linda niña. ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? ¿Algo tan pequeñito que se parezca a él y a mí? Yo tampoco, pero debe ser muy hermosa...—junto las manos, mirando a través de la ventana al fondo que daba la vista a la ciudad.

Emil pensó un momento en eso. Podría ser una linda niña, de piel blanca y mejillas como manzanas: poseer los intimidantes ojos azules de Berwald, o parpadear con los inmensos océanos achocolatados de su madre- brillante cabello rubio claro que se agitaría cuando la pequeña corriera por el parque, o por el campo, o por el andén; una sonrisa adorable e infantil cruzaría su redondeado rostro. Parpadeó sin más, suspirando y recargándose contra el sofá.—Eso creo...

—No tengo hermanos, pero ustedes serán los tíos, ¿cierto?—asintió varias veces—¡Sí! Berwald sugería que sacáramos a Mathias de la lista,—Emil se rió divertido—pero bueno, ¡sabes cómo es! Siempre han sido rivales, pero en el interior, se quieren mucho, ¡por algo serán familia!—el finlandés acarició _la marca en su cuello_ de manera inconsciente, y algo dentro de Emil se revolvió ante aquel pequeño impulso- desvió la mirada, incómodo.

La cháchara de ambos omegas se vio interrumpido por el arribo de un hombre alto, corpulento y de una expresión tan oscura y fruncida que haría que el corazón de cualquiera se le escapara por la garganta. Berwald los miró a ambos con _sus típicos ojos,_ pero los dos muchachos, más que acostumbrados a el rostro del sueco, no se sintieron en lo absoluto intimidados. Emil observó con un sonrojo en las mejillas como el rubio finlandés se paraba de su asiento para empinarse y tocar sus labios- el alfa se encorvó suavemente, delineando su cintura, _su vientre,_ y le besó por unos segundos.

Tino le sonrió _feliz._

Emil sintió que ya podía volver la mirada hacia arriba, y saludó al hombre con su mano.—Berwald...

— _Hej,_ Emil—saludó en un sueco que Emil captó sin problemas, era una costumbre del círculo nórdico (dígase: Mathias, Lukas, Berwald y Tino) saludarse en sus respectivas lenguas. No había razón por qué, simplemente de niños les había parecido divertido. Berwald se acercó a él y le revolvió el platinado cabello como si se tratara aún de un niño, cosa que hizo que el menor inflara las mejillas con indignación—¿Cómo te ha ido en la esc'ela?

—Bien... nada nuevo, en realidad—mintió. No tenía ánimos de hablar acerca de los _nuevos tratos_ que estaba recibiendo día a día, prefería no tocar ese tema con nadie más que consigo mismo.—Es más, creo que mejor me voy, tengo un... montón de cosas que hacer, sí.

El muchacho les sonrío forzosamente a ambos, era claro que el chico era malo para expresiones agradables, sin embargo, Tino le devolvió el gesto con cariño y blandió su mano mientras veía cómo desaparecía por la puerta. Sintiéndose solo, (el aroma a lavandas poco a poco esfumándose del aire) Berwald se atreve a hablar.

—¿Pr'blemas de adol'scente?

Su omega se tapó la boca para esconder una risa, y alzó el mentón para ver a su marido a los ojos.—¡Sí! Ven, te lo contaré todo, ¡Emil es tan lindo!

Berwald suspiró, inseguro de si era lo correcto escuchar cosas que no le incumbían.

* * *

 **nota:** pues me salio mas extenso de lo k esperaba, y eso k me puse a escribir esto con 3 parciales encima XD. **aphrosee** tkm mucho, gracias por tu lindo comentario¡ asdf siento que la relacion de lukas y emil es demasiado tierna, ademas de que este universo les encaja bien conforme a como se tratan ;u; **milenkaaaa** me puso muy feliz ver tu review, siempre me suben el animo, creo que compartimos el mismo amor por el nene islandés¡ y dios sería super genial leer algo omegaverse con ice incluido, te quedaría muy bien! xfaaa


End file.
